Life is a song
by darisu-chan
Summary: La vida es una canción, el amor es la música y nosotros somos los DJ's. Serie de drabbles musicales con mis parejas favoritas de Bleach. ¡Que los disfruten!
1. No me enseñaste, Gin

**Disclaimer para todo el fanfic: **Bleach no me pertenece, es todo obra de Tite Kubo, yo solo juego con sus personajes a mi antojo xD Tampoco las canciones usadas me pertenecen.

**Nota: **¿Qué tal? Yo aquí con un nuevo fanfic para Bleach, bueno, ni fanfic porque son puros drabbles basados en mis canciones favoritas, las cuales las relaciono con mis parejas favoritas dependiendo de la situación xDD espero que les guste el primero, y, para cambiar, por primera vez no es IchiRuki, sino GinRan. ¡Espero que les guste!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: **"No me enseñaste" de Thalía

**Summary: **porque nunca le enseñó a vivir sin él y ahora tendría que soportar las consecuencias.

**Tiempo: **Fin de la saga de la batalla de Karakura

**Pareja: **GinRan

**Género: **Romance/Drama

**Palabras: **440

No me enseñaste, Gin

Estaba acostada en su futón, sintiéndose atrapada entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación; se sentía tan sola y dolida, tan solo de pensar que _él _ya no estaba con ella para hacerla sentir mejor. El hecho de saber que nunca más estaría con ella, le dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón, todo lo percibía gris y melancólico. Quizás se sentiría mejor si hubiera dejado ir su recuerdo el día en que se fue por siempre, pero se aferró a él con todo lo que tenía…

Nunca pensó verse a sí misma tan sola, derrotada y frágil; era como estar atrapada en un mundo donde todos están decididos a salir adelante, menos ella, porque Matsumoto Rangiku se encontraba totalmente perdida, sin saber qué hacer, qué sentir, pues pensaba que ya no le quedaba nada por lo que luchar, por lo que _vivir_.

Aquella mujer fuerte que algún día fue, terminó yéndose junto con él y su memoria, no quedaba ya nada de la antigua teniente del décimo escuadrón. No, ahora era una mujer triste y solitaria que tenía una obsesión por esperar a aquel que robó su corazón, ya ni el sake le servía para sentirse mejor; lo único que le parecía funcionar era aferrar con fuerza las memorias de su antigua vida con él, lo que le hacía sentir, todo lo que vivieron juntos…

Y, ¡demonios! Cómo lo amaba…tanto, que hubiera sido capaz de dar su vida por él…pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de probarlo. Lo peor era extrañar su presencia en las noches, pues cada maldita célula de su cuerpo parecía pedirle a gritos su regreso, cosa que nunca iba a pasar; perdía el control, gritaba y lloraba, pero por más que rogara porque regresara, nadie respondía a su llamado y se quedaba sola en su cuarto, sintiéndose completamente vacía, porque no había nadie ni nada que la volviera a hacer feliz.

El único culpable de su situación, era aquel capitán que le había robado el corazón, la había hecho sentir suya para luego pisotearla y traicionarla y, ya que lo odiaba, se volvía a ganar su cariño revelando que todo y absolutamente todo lo que había hecho había sido por ella y nadie más…y, con todo esto, terminó desapareciendo de su vida una vez más. Rangiku sabía que él lo sabía, pero aun así, el nunca intentó enseñarle a estar sola, aun sabiendo que, para ella, él lo era todo. ¿Cómo volver a la normalidad? ¿Cómo recuperar todo lo que había perdido? ¿Cómo empezar de nuevo? ¿Cómo olvidarlo si no sabía cómo?

- Ay, cómo olvidarte si nunca me enseñaste, Gin…


	2. Quiero ser tu héroe, Rukia

**Nota: **¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada, ¡gracias por leer el drabble pasado! También, muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, siempre me alegran el día. Bueno, en este drabble vuelvo con el IchiRuki xD No lo pude evitar jeje. Bueno, espero que disfruten este drabble tanto como el anterior! Por cierto, estare subiendo drabbles un día sí y un día no jeje. ¡nos leemos!

El rincón de los reviews:

**ShinigamiDark89: **¡gracias x el review! ¿Apoco te sabes la cancion? Jeje, yo no me la sé Intenta hacer el songfic! Yo creo que te quedara bien! A mí me salen bien porque el primer fanfic que escribi de hecho fue un songfic, asi que tengo un poco de experiencia; aunque, actualmente esta prohibido en FF escribir la letra de la cancion en el fic, por algo de derechos de autor ¬¬, pero lo que puedes hacer es adaptar lo que dice la cancion a los sentimientos de los personajes, asi te salen bien. Bueno, me despido, gracias otra vez por leer y espero leer pronto ese songfic!

**Claw-13: **sí, yo también pienso que esa cancion le viene como anillo al dedo a Ran-chan. Yo sigo sin superar la muerte de Gin y tengo aun la esperanza de que sigue vivo, lo mismo espero de Grimmjow y Ulquiorra, pero bueno... ¡Gracias por el review y nos estamos leyendo!

**yuuki1801: **¡me alegra que te haya gustado el drabble! A mi tambien me gusta mucho la cancion jeje y opino lo mismo, Gin era de los pocos personajes que no merecia morir T^T. ¡Nos leemos! Ja ne!

**ana-p118: **aw! ¡que bueno que te gustó! Yo creo que el GinRan es de las parejas más románticas de Bleach y la que más estuvo insinuada. Y es cierto, Gin era de los mejores personajes T^T. ¡Gracias y nos seguimos leyendo!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: **"Héroe" de Enrique Iglesias

**Summary: **lo único que Ichigo quería era proteger a Rukia siempre, dar su vida por ella, ser su héroe eterno.

**Tiempo: **Recorrido desde la saga Soul Society hasta antes de que Ichigo deje Hueco Mundo (cuando salva a Rukia de Yammy)

**Pareja: **IchiRuki

**Género: **Romance

**Palabras: **470

Quiero ser tu héroe, Rukia

Estaba peleando, peleaba para protegerla, para _salvarla_; no le importaban las mil y un heridas que iba a tener después de la batalla, menos que era posible que muriera. Todos le preguntaban por qué carajos hacía todo eso por proteger a alguien que apenas conocía, pero Kurosaki Ichigo sabía que todo su sufrimiento valía la pena si podía ver esa sonrisa tan hermosa de nuevo. Por eso iba a pelear contra todo el Gotei 13 si era necesario, no iba a dejar que muriera la persona que había dado su vida por él, no una, sino dos veces.

No sabía el por qué, pero desde que Rukia fue secuestrada y llevada a la Sociedad de Almas, el peli-naranja se había propuesto protegerla de todo lo que estaba en su poder, no quería ver de nuevo lágrimas en sus ojos, menos por causa de él. Si tan solo pudiera ser su héroe, ella siempre estaría a salvo y él podría demostrarle cuan agradecido estaba con ella por haberle dado sus poderes de Shinigami, logrando que él pudiera proteger a sus seres queridos.

Aunque se había autoimpuesto protegerla, parecía ser que siempre era incapaz de cumplir su resolución. Él mismo era ahora un peligro para ella al ser incapaz de controlar a su hollow interno y la locura que ello conllevaba; ella no sabía que tanto le aterraba ese hollow, pero nunca la dejaría saber esto, no iba a preocuparla. Después de ver cómo ella era herida por Grimmjow, cuando él fue incapaz de dominar su hollow, decidió ir con los Vizards. Sabía que al huir de esa manera la iba a preocupar, pero, al final, lo importante era que ella, una vez más, iba a estar a salvo.

Por fin, pensó que ya era lo suficientemente poderoso como para que ella no corriera peligro, ya dominaba sus poderes hollow y su shikai y bankai eran bastante fuertes también. Aun así, parecía que el mundo estaba en su contra, de nuevo fue incapaz de protegerla de un Espada, peor aún, le habían dicho que ya estaba muerta, cosa que él no creía en lo más mínimo. Por eso se quería convertir en un héroe, hasta en un dios, para así poder salvarla una o mil veces, no le importaba.

Sentir como ella estaba de nuevo en peligro era un martirio para él, por lo que, esta vez, iría a salvarla. Sintió como la furia lo consumía al ver como ese horrible Espada, Yammy, estaba a punto de herirla; sin dudarlo, la salvó otra vez, poniéndola en un lugar seguro. Ya no le importaba salir herido, lo importante era que la quería y, por eso, él sería su héroe, incluso su dios, porque, salvarla a ella mil veces, sería su salvación.

_Por favor Rukia, déjame ser tu héroe._


	3. Necesito un héroe

**Nota: **¡Hola! Gracias por seguir leyendo esta serie de drabbles, la verdad que sus reviews me alegran el día. Bueno, este drabble en particular es practicamente la respuesta de Rukia a Ichigo por el drabble pasado. Esta canción esta en inglés, así que si no se demina el idioma, pueden buscar la traducción o sino, es la misma canción que canta el hada madrina en la película de Shrek 2, así que también pueden escuchar esa adaptación mientras leen xD Sin mas, los dejo leer. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

El rincón de los reviews:

**yuuki1801: **me alegra que te haya gustado el drabble! si, el escuchar la cancion al leer hace que sientas todas esas emociones, por eso me gustan los song fics. Y me alegra compartir gustos musicales contigo jeje, la verdad soy muy romántica y todas estas canciones me encantan. ¡Gracias por el review y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Claw-13: **estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, si hubiera una definicion exacta de lo que es un "alma gemela" yo pondría a Ichigo y Rukia de ejemplo, son perfectos el uno para el otro. Sin duda, la mejor pareja de Bleach. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo, te cuidas!

**ana-p118: **que bueno que te haya gustado el drabble y la canción. Y sí, yo tambien no sé por qué Tite sigue insistiendo en que no hay romance, para mí que debe conseguirse una novia y así sabrá que el manga que creo es bastante romantico. ¡Gracias por leer y por el review! ¡Nos vemos!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: **"Holding out for a hero" (Esperando a un héroe) de Bonnie Tyler

**Summary: **Rukia ya no podía seguir fingiendo, la realidad era que sí necesitaba un héroe, y no a cualquier héroe, sino a un cierto muchacho de extravagante cabellera.

**Tiempo: **saga Soul Society

**Pareja: **IchiRuki

**Género: **Romance/Angst

**Palabras: **315

Necesito un héroe

Kuchiki Rukia estaba en su celda, intentando dormir sin poder lograrlo, pues solo un pensamiento cubría su mente: Ichigo y compañía habían venido a rescatarla. Justo cuando empezaba a creer que los verdaderos héroes ya no existían, venían ellos a contradecirla. Y, aunque le había dicho al shinigami sustituto que no fuera a rescatarla, la verdad era que necesitaba un héroe y no a cualquier héroe, lo necesitaba a _él_. Pero, para poder ganar y rescatarla, tenía que ser fuerte, rápido y tener experiencia en batalla, cosa que no tenía todavía; de todas maneras eso no importaba, lo esperaría día y noche si era necesario.

Se sorprendía a si misma por no haber imaginado antes que él vendría por ella, si, todas las noches, había soñado que alguien venía por ella, aunque ella no pudiera alcanzarlo. Ese alguien estaba compitiendo contra viento y marea para rescatarla, lo presentía y, conociendo al chico, no le extrañaría en lo más mínimo que quisiera pelear contra los Capitanes del Gotei 13. Lo que ella no quería era que saliera lastimado por su culpa, por lo que había esperado que no viniera a salvarla, aunque una pequeña y traidora parte de su conciencia le decía que no fuera tonta, que en verdad necesitaba un héroe, un héroe que debía venir pronto, fuerte y seguro, pues Rukia ya tenía los días contados.

De repente, abrió los ojos en sorpresa, lo _sentía_ acercarse, sentía su singular reiatsu acercándose cada vez más y más a su ubicación. Aunque sabía que estaba cerca, peleando por ir a salvarla, no pudo evitar sorprenderse las dos veces que Ichigo salió de la nada, dispuesto a salvarla, logrando esto en el segundo intento. Y cada vez que lo veía, no podía evitar sonreír mientras pensaba _¿A quién trato de engañar? En verdad necesito un héroe, en verdad necesito que Ichigo sea ese héroe._


	4. Mientras te siga viendo en la Luna

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¡De nuevo gracias por seguir leyendo estos drabbles! Bueno, sigo aquí con el IchiRuki y esta vez es un drabble que toma lugar después del capítulo 423 del manga. Desde que leí ese capi, cada canción triste que oía me recordaba a ese momento, así que este drabble es basado en una de esas canciones, por cierto una de mis favoritas. Bueno, ya los dejo disfrutar!

El rincón de los reviews:

**ShinigamiDark89: **antes que nada, gracias por avisarme que salió antes el capi del manga, yo ni enterada hasta que leí tu review. Tienes razón, Tite nos jode el día con su suspenso; juro que me pase todo el capi diciendo "mierda, mierda, mierda..." pobre Ichi, me da lastima, lo unico bueno que le vi al capi es que se arruina el IchiHime *risa malvada*, como dice el titulo de ese capi, el lazo entre ellos se rompio xD No era tna fuerte como creian jajaja. Y esta padre tu frase jeje! Gracias por el review y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Ale-chan227: **¡Aw gracias por el review! Y gracias por escribir que te gustó de cada drabble jeje. Me alegra que te hayan gustado y aquí está otro capi.

**yuuki1801: **¡Gracias por el review tan lindo! Creo que las romanticas hay que unirnos y enseñarle a Tite como crear romance jeje. ¡Nos leemos!

**Claw-13: **Yo también he pensado lo mismo con relacion al triangulo amoroso Renji/Rukia/Ichigo, claramente Rukia quería que Renji la detuviera, fue bastante obvio, pero el muy idiota la dejó ir y perdió su oportunidad, en cambio, con Ichigo no fue tan claro, pero aun así él fue por ella a rescatarla, por eso es su héroe. De hecho, planeo hacer un drabble con otro cancion con este triangulo y estos sentimientos jeje. ¡Gracias por el review y nos seguimos leyendo!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: **"Caraluna" de Bacilos

**Summary: **Mientras siguiera viendo su cara en la luna, mientras siguiera escuchando su voz, mientras cada canción le recordara a ella, nunca sería capaz de olvidarla.

**Tiempo: **Post-423

**Pareja: **IchiRuki

**Género: **Romance/Angst

**Palabras: **473

Mientras te siga viendo en la Luna

¿Quién dice que el paso del tiempo no dolía? Hacía muchos meses desde que ella se había tenido que ir y aun no podía superar el hecho de no tenerla cerca, menos cuando la Luna seguía ahí, recordándole lo que había perdido, definitivamente el astro era su condena. Ya no era el mismo, en la mañana parecía un zombi y eso se debía, principalmente, a que en las noches no podía dormir, producto de la agitación que sentía cada vez que tenía pesadillas en las que ella se moría y no podía salvarla. Otras noches, se despertaba también agitado, pero no por una pesadilla, sino porque soñaba con los recuerdos que tenía de ella; lo dejaban tan afectado que, incluso, había veces en las que podía jurar que había escuchado su voz.

Probablemente ella nunca lo sabría, no sabría que él la llamaba en sueños, ni que pensaba en ella diario. También ella, tal vez, nunca sabría que, de alguna manera, se había convertido en la fuente de inspiración de cierto chico de cabello naranja; no hace mucho, él había ganado un concurso de composición en la escuela con un poema que escribió pensando en Rukia. Todo esto se debía a que no se la podía sacar de la cabeza, cada canción en la radio le recordaba a ella, cada cosa le recordaba su presencia, incluida la Luna.

La vida, o al menos las cosas buenas de ella, se le seguía escondiendo, lo que lo hacía sentir más deprimido todavía. Parecía que estaba destinado a la infelicidad al no poder cumplir su promesa, su promesa de protegerla. Lo único que tenía era inspiración, por lo que se había dedicado a escribir bastante para mantenerse ocupado, claro, además de ponerse a trabajar. Por ejemplo, exactamente esa noche había escrito una frase referente a su situación actual: _Me pregunto si puedo continuar con la velocidad del mundo sin ti_; aunque, no sabía a ciencia cierta que se escondía detrás de esas palabras.

Pero…podía ser que esas palabras significaban que…No, era imposible. Y era aquí cuando tenía ganas de buscar ese significado y, a la vez, escapar de él; seguiría buscando y escapando, tal vez de ella o tal vez de él mismo. Con sentimientos tan contradictorios como los que sentía, ya no sabía qué hacer, solo quería encontrarle el significado a sus palabras, aunque ya lo sabía de antemano.

Sonriendo con melancolía al leer sus palabras, dirigió su vista a la ventana, observando con detenimiento la silueta de la Luna y pensando en cierta pelinegra que había cambiado su mundo.

- Sabes Rukia, mientras siga viendo tu cara en la cara de la Luna, mientras siga escuchando tu voz, mientras tenga que cambiar la radio de estación porque cada canción me habla de ti, jamás te podré olvidar.


	5. Me alegra haber arruinado la boda

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews, de verdad que me alegran el día! Como verán, tengo la fiebre IchiRukista, culpemos a Tite por esto ¬¬, asi que este drabble también sera IchiRuki jeje, pero pronto vendran los de otras parejas. Bueno, este drabble me gustó mucho hacerlo y me divertí mucho; la canción esta en inglés, asi que busquen la traduccion y escuchenla, que esta muy buena jeje. Bueno, ya los dejo disfrutar. ¡Hasta la proxima!

El rincón de los reviews:

**ana-p118: **no te preocupes por no haber comentado la vez anterior jeje. ¡Me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado los drabbles! Y ojala Ichigo admitiera pronto que extraña a Rukia T^T ¡Gracias por el review! y nos seguimos leyendo!

**ShinigamiDark89: **¡Que bueno que te haya gustado el drabble! jeje ya van 4 drabbles IchiRuki, la verdad no puedo evitarlo, son mi pareja favorita de Bleach y segunda pareja favorita en todo el mundo del anime. Jeje, gracias por el review! ¡Nos seguimos leyendo!

****Claw-13: ****es verdad, más le vale hacer emotivo el reencuentro IchiRuki o se las vera con todas nosotras xD. Aw, pero desde que Ichigo escuchó su voz en su insignia, ya no se ha visto más IchiRuki buuu, espero que aparezca pronto un indicio de que Ichi extraña a su Kia. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Nos seguimos leyendo! P.D. yo amo, "pasos de gigante" jeje pero mi favorita es la de "CaraLuna"

****Umee-chan: ****cuando escuché la de CaraLuna justo después de su despedida me dije, les queda perfectamente jeje. Odio que niegue que la extrañe, lo peor es que es obvio que la necesita; además, me he dado cuenta que, cada vez que Rukia no esta cerca de él, pierde la voluntad de proteger...waaah y ahorita de verdad necesita que alguien lo anime y la única que lo sabe hacer es Rukia. Espero que regrese pronto. ¡Gracias por el review y nos leemos!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: **"Crashed the wedding" (Arruiné la boda) de Busted

**Summary: **Ichigo no iba a permitir que un maldito noble estirado le quitara a la mujer de su vida.

**Tiempo: **Digamos, en el futuro de Bleach xD

**Pareja: **IchiRuki

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**Palabras: **477

**Warning: **posible OOC por parte de Ichigo jeje.

Me alegra haber arruinado la boda

Ichigo corría como un loco por la puerta Senkaimon, tenía que llegar cuanto antes a la Mansión Kuchiki, había una boda que tenía que impedir costara lo que costara. La mujer que él amaba, Kuchiki Rukia, estaba a punto de ser casada con un noble llamado Hayashi Azuma, por órdenes de Kuchiki Byakuya, el hermano de esta. De seguro el muy maldito la estaba casando a propósito con un perfecto desconocido para que Rukia nunca se casara con él, después de todo, el Kuchiki siempre lo había odiado por romper las reglas para salvar a Rukia cuando él no lo hizo. Pero eso ya no importaba, porque Rukia era suya y de nadie más.

Estaba muy agradecido con Renji por haberle avisado a tiempo; la pelinegra no le había dicho nada para no lastimarlo, ni se imaginaba que en esos momentos el peli-naranja iba a impedir la boda. Mientras corría en dirección a la Mansión, se preguntaba qué era lo que iba a decir, de pronto sintiéndose nervioso; bueno, que mas daba lo que fuera a decir, era mejor hacer el ridículo enfrente de la Sociedad de Almas que comportarse como un perdedor y arrepentirse por haber perdido a su chica; estaba enteramente seguro de que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Finalmente llegó, noqueó a los guardias y entró sin sigilo alguno al lugar donde se estaba oficiando la ceremonia. En el momento en el que la vida de Rukia se iba a unir con la del tal Hayashi, Ichigo entró.

- ¡ALTO! – Gritó a todo pulmón, provocando que todos lo miraran sorprendidos.

- Ichigo… - Rukia suspiró, sonriendo con alivio al ver al shinigami sustituto parado ahí.

- ¡Rukia! ¡No puedes casarte con ese tipo! – Volvió a gritar, logrando que todos lo miraran aun más sorprendidos.

- ¿Y eso por qué, Kurosaki? – Esta vez fue Byakuya quien habló, viendo seriamente al joven.

- Porque, ¡porque amo a Rukia! – Ante tal declaración, todos exclamaron "Oh"'s de sorpresa y el cuchicheo empezó.

- Ichigo, ¿es eso cierto? – La Kuchiki preguntó, sus ojos brillando con alegría.

- Claro que es verdad, así que ahora deja esto y ¡vámonos! – Al escuchar semejantes palabras, Rukia sonrió y volteó a ver al que pudo haber sido su esposo.

- Lo siento, Hayashi-san, no puedo ser tu esposa.

Con esas últimas palabras, Rukia e Ichigo salieron corriendo de ahí y fueron directamente al mundo humano; claro que no contaban con que todos en el Seireitei eran unos chismosos y ya habían corrido el rumor de que el héroe de Soul Socierty se había robado a la novia en frente de todos los ahí reunidos; Isshin, al escuchar la noticia, lloró de alegría. A pesar de todo, Rukia e Ichigo volvieron a estar juntos y, mirando hacia atrás, les alegraba que Ichigo hubiera arruinado la boda.


	6. Rukia no está

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews! Bueno, volviendo a los drabbles, este está ubicado entre UA y lo sucedido en el manga, es un "¿Qué pasaría si...?" fic; se trata de que Ichigo ama a Rukia, pero cuando ella se va, se queda solo y, para olvidarla, usa a Orihime. creo que hay posible OOC, pero bueno. ¡Espero que les guste y nos seguimos leyendo! Por cierto, este drabble tendrá continuación jeje.

El rincón de los reviews:

**Ale-chan227: **me alegra que te hayan gustado los dos drabbles anteriores jeje. Despues de uno triste y deprimente, se me ocurrió poner uno divertido. ¡Gracias por los reviews! Y ya ves, ya actualizé jeje.

****Claw-13: ****que bueno que te gustara la cancion, a mi me encanta y siempre me pone de buen humor xD Je, sí, Byakuya debe elegir esposa pronto y no habrá un heredero Kuchiki, ooo, me puede elegir a mí y resolveremos ese problema xDDD La verdad no creo que Ichigo acepte ser un "Kuchiki", asi que, ni modo, no habrá heredero jeje. ¡Gracias por el review y nos estamos leyendo!

****Umee-chan: ****sí, esta mal lo de "her daddy" pero bueno, Byakuya puede ser una especie de padre para ella jeje. Y OMG! con la imagen que me mostratse, ¡no puede ser! de verdad que casi me caigo de mi silla por la emocion! así es tal y como me imagino el regreso de Rukia...pero, creo que no es real, porque la sacaron de deviantart, bueno, aun así, espero que Tite nos traiga de regreso a Rukia o si no *sonrisa malvada* ¡Gracias por el review y nos estamos leyendo!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: **"Laura no está" de Nek

**Summary: **What if fic. Ichigo intentó olvidarse de Rukia estando con Orihime, aunque fue totalmente en vano, pues solo la estaba usando como sustituto de Rukia.

**Tiempo: **Post-423

**Pareja: **IchiRuki/IchiHime

**Género: **Drama/Romance

**Palabras: **433

Rukia no está

Rukia ya no estaba, se había ido, dejándolo atrás; él había intentado seguir adelante con Orihime, pero no había podido, la seguía amando a pesar de todo. Rukia seguía ocupando cada espacio de su mente y él no podía evitar recordarla a todo momento, como sus besos. Su amada shinigami ya no estaba, lo sabía y ya no podía fingir que la encontraría en la piel de Orihime; esto se estaba convirtiendo en una situación enfermiza, no quería besar a Inoue pensando en ella; aunque, solo por esa noche, no iba a pensar más y olvidaría su ausencia.

Pensando que tal vez, con un nuevo amor olvidaría a Rukia, ahora se comía a besos a Inoue. Quizás, mientras besaba a la peli-naranja, la noche se le haría más corta; ya solo no podía superar esta situación, por eso quería que Orihime se quedara con él, llenando en él el espacio que la Kuchiki había dejado…

- Ah…Rukia…

El pobre jadeaba, a la vez que la chica de ojos grises lo acariciaba con amor y cuidado. Ese nombre era ahora el único que conocía, ya ni se acordaba del suyo; aunque, al decirlo, un frío estremecedor le recorría el cuerpo. Y es que ella no se había despedido formalmente de él, dejándolo triste y con la esperanza de que volvería, cosa que aun no había pasado…Quizás, ya hasta ella se había olvidado de él, ahora de seguro estaba abrazada de otro…Ese simple pensamiento hizo que el frío regresara, así que abrazó con más fuerza a Inoue, intentando que ese cruel frío desapareciera.

Sabía que esta situación era injusta y difícil para Orihime; en verdad Ichigo estaba tratando de olvidarla y tener una buena relación con la peli-naranja, pero no podía hacerlo. Bueno, era lógico, por más que intentara olvidar a Rukia, ella siempre estaba presente en cada cosa que hacía, incluso si besaba a otra chica. Entre besos, notó esta situación y decidió por fin que, esas caricias que le daba a Inoue terminarían esa noche; la chica lo tendría por unas cuantas horas pero, al llegar el amanecer, él terminaría con ella, lo iba a perder para siempre.

Lo que Ichigo no sabía, era que Inoue Orihime se daba cuenta de lo que sentía el chico con cada beso y cada caricia. Sabía que le dolía el hecho de haber perdido a Rukia, sabía que ella era simplemente un sustituto de la pelinegra, pero Orihime nunca podría llenar el vacío que Rukia había dejado en Ichigo, pues aquella shinigami era la dueña del corazón de cierto chico de cabello naranja.


	7. Clavo que saca a otro clavo

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¡Gracias por leer y por sus reviews! Bueno, como lo prometí, aquí está la continuación del drabble anterior; ahora es el turno de que Orihime diga lo que siente al estar en esta situación en la que es el sustituto de Rukia. Conociendo a Inoue, probablemente este no me haya quedado tan OOC, pero quien sabe xD Bueno, ya los dejo, para checar si ya salió el capi 457 de Bleach! Ja ne!

El rincón de los reviews:

**Umee-chan: **que bueno que te gustara el drabble! vaya, a poco la cancion marcó un gran momento de tu vida? en la mia, me sirvió para escribir una parodia de la cancion con una amiga...ah, que buenos recuerdos de preparatoria. ¡Gracias por el review! Y sobre la imagen, supongo que hoy sabremos que sucede, ¿no? Bueno, me despido, ¡nos seguimos leyendo!

**ShinigamiDark89: **¡gracias por el review! jeje, oh ya te aburrió la compu? jee bueno, no importa, mientras actualizes pronto tus fics! ¡Nos leemos! Ja ne!

****Claw-13: ****sí, también este tipo de situaciones me molestan, pero entiendo el por qué la gente lo hace, pues hace un tiempo yo iba a hacer algo parecido, pero me pareció que no sería justo para la otra persona, así que no hice nada. Y, la verdad no me da mucha pena Orihime, ella por mensa que acepta jeje. Creo que por tanto IchiHime, me gusta hacerla sufrir un poco. ¡Gracias por el review y nos seguimos leyendo!

****Ale-chan227:**** no lo pude haber dicho mejor, ese era el significado del drabble anterior, de como Ichigo, aunque salga con otras, nunca va poder olvidar a su Luna Blanca. ¡Gracias por el review y nos etsamos leyendo!

****ana-p118: ****oh si, como secreto, originalemte en la de "Como arruinar tu propia boda", rukia iba a impedir la boda de Ichigo xD Tal vez escriba otro fic de ese estilo, con Ichigo impidiendo que Rukia se case con otro, tipo la peli de "Quiero robarme a la novia" (Maid of honor en ingles) Bueno, ¡nos seguimos leyendo!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: **"Clavo que saca otro clavo" de Paty Cantú

**Summary: **What if…fic. Orihime se convierte en la novia de Ichigo, sabiendo que el chico la usaba como sustituto de Rukia; lo que no se esperaba, es que le doliera tanto ser incapaz de lograr que él se enamorara de ella.

**Tiempo: **Post-423

**Pareja: **IchiHime/IchiRuki

**Género: **Drama/Romance

**Palabras: **239

Clavo que saca a otro clavo, ¿nee, Kurosaki-kun?

Inoue Orihime ya lo sabía, conocía exactamente por lo que él estaba pasando. Ichigo se lo advirtió, pero ella en verdad pensó que, algún día, lo iba a enamorar, pero no pudo. Inoue fue simplemente el consuelo del amor que el Kurosaki había perdido; con ella, él intentaba olvidarse de la mujer que en verdad quería, pero todos sus intentos eran en vano.

Desde el principio lo supo, nunca lo iba a conseguir, su guerra ya estaba perdida. Aunque estaba dolida, no podía culparlo a él, cuando ella era la culpable de todo; se había mentido a sí misma, de verdad creía que lo iba a enamorar, cuando siempre fue un caso perdido. Como dicen, clavo que saca a otro clavo podía ser la cura del mal de amor que Ichigo tenía; por seguirle el juego, se había convertido en un sustituto de Rukia, la mujer que Ichigo amaba y siempre lo iba a hacer.

Francamente hablando, le dolía ver que ella se había convertido en el consuelo del peli-naranja; él la usaba para olvidarse de la mujer que siempre iba a amar. Lo notaba con cada caricia y beso, aun más cuando el aludido gemía el nombre de Rukia cuando Orihime lo acariciaba. Pero bueno, ella ya lo sabía, Kurosaki Ichigo nunca la iba a amar tanto como amaba a Rukia.

- Nunca me vas a poder amar, ¿verdad, Kurosaki-kun?


	8. Dime, ¿Qué hago yo?

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¡Gracias por leer y por sus reviews! Aquí con otro fic y ya no es IchiRuki jeje (por fin) Volví con el GinRan, pareja que me encanta. Bueno, admito que volveré con el IchiRuki pronto, pero pueden culpar a Tite por esto...Bueno, ya los dejo y nos leemos pronto! Ja ne!

El rincón de los reviews:

**Ale-chan227: **exacto! nadie nunca tomara el lugar de Rukia en el corazón de Ichigo. ¡Gracias por tu review y que bueno que te gustó el drabble! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

****Claw-13: ****yo comparto tu teoría y, citando las palabras de Aizen, admirar no es conocer realmente. Lo que Orihime siente no es "amor" como tal, es simple y puro enamoramiento, lo cual es muy distinto al verdadero amor; yo no creo que ella sería feliz con él ni viceversa, pero bueno, es tan solo mi opinión. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuidate mucho!

**ShinigamiDark89: **me alegra que te haya gustado el drabble y de nada por haberte recordado de tus fics jeje. ¡Gracias por el review y nos seguimos leyendo! ¡Cuidate!

**Umee-chan: **jeje sí, nadie los va a desclavar. Y es cierto, ahora Ichigo ya no es simplemente un power ranger/spiderman, ahora es un power ranger/spiderman/zombie o.o Y waaah, ya quiero que Rukia regrese! Pero bueno, por lo menos va a ahora mi lindo Ishida al rescate jeje. ¡Gracias por el review y nos leemos! ¡Te cuidas!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: **"¿Qué hago yo?" de HA-ASH

**Summary: **Gin fue el todo de Rangiku, nunca pensó que la traicionaría de esa manera; ahora, ¿qué haría sin él?

**Tiempo: **Fin de la Saga Soul Society

**Pareja: **Gin/Ran

**Género: **Romance/Angst

**Palabras: **370

Dime, ¿Qué hago yo?

Rangiku suspiró con desgano, ya habían pasado unos meses desde la traición de Aizen, Ichimaru y Tousen, y ella aun extrañaba bastante a Gin y ¿cómo no extrañarlo? Después de todo, él entró a su vida cuando ella estaba en el hoyo; fue su rayo de luz en medio de la oscuridad, él fue el que liberó a su corazón, el que la hizo sentir viva otra vez. Todavía podía sentir sus abrazos y sus dulces palabras; nunca pensó que él le había mentido todo ese tiempo, que en verdad no la amaba, siempre le creyó ciegamente. Pero, al final, terminó yéndose con Aizen sin despedirse de ella, dejándola nuevamente sola.

¿Qué haría ella ahora? Se sentía devastada y traicionada; todas las partes de su cuerpo rogaban que él regresara. Quería besarlo y abrazarlo nuevamente, tenerlo junto a ella. Ya no sabía qué hacer con ella misma, pasaba sus días y noches de una manera monótona y rutinaria; solo podía pensar todo el tiempo en Gin, su recuerdo no quería abandonarla…

Ya no lo veía y, las veces que lo hacía, solo podía fulminarlo con la mirada, acción que iba muy en contra de sus sentimientos, pues la realidad era que quería abrazarlo y decirle que se quedara con ella, que no la volviera a abandonar. ¿Qué no haría ella por tenerlo a su lado todo el tiempo? Lo daría todo. Todos sus amigos estaban bastante preocupados por ella, sus situación era crítica, sobretodo porque tendría que luchar contra él y, francamente hablando, dudaban que fuera capaz de hacerlo. Su Capitán ya le había dicho, o prácticamente ordenado, que lo olvidara, pero simplemente no podía porque, antes de la llegada de Gin, su vida no tenía sentido, no había aprendido a amar.

¿Ahora qué haría? Si sus labios le rogaban sus besos, si sus manos no paraban de suplicar por su regreso. ¿Qué haría en las noches, si necesitaba abrazarlo para dormir en paz? ¿Qué haría con sus días, si se la pasaba suspirando por él? Y, aun si intentaba olvidarlo, no le serviría de nada, pues nunca iba a olvidar todo lo que había vivido con Ichimaru Gin.

_Dime Gin, ¿qué hago yo sin ti?_


	9. Tomo de vuelta mi amor

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo de muy buen humor, no solo sus reviews me alegran el día siempre, sino que ayer conocí a alguien :D haber que pasa xD. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo y por los reviews! Bueno, ahora, traigo un drabble y ¿qué creen? no es IchiRuki! Ahora este es mi primer drabble IshiHime...lamentablemente es algo triste y no va de acuerdo a mi humor, pero bueno. ¡Espero que els guste y ya los dejo disfrutar!

El rincón de los reviews:

**Ale-chan227: **¡aw, que bueno que te haya gustado! La verdad, este tipo de canciones me recuerdan bastante a Rangiku, pero bueno, creo que ella se repondra. Sobre tu pedido, ¿qué crees? ya había planeado hacer un drabble con ese tema, lo que pasa es que hice una lista con canciones y las parejas que voy a usar, así que actualmente la sigo y todavía falta algo para ese drabble, pero en fin, yo te aviso cuando llegue el momento. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡te cuidas mucho!

****Claw-13: ****comparto tu opinión acerca de Rangiku, ella es una de mis chicas favoritas de Bleach por su actitud ante la vida. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuidate mucho!

**ana-p118: **¡gracias por el review! me alegra que te hayan gustado los drabbles y no te preocupes por repetir lo mismo dos veces, a todos nos pasa xD ¡Cuidate y nos seguimos leyendo!

**yuuki1801: **no te preocupes por tu ausencia, que bueno que estudiaste para tus examenes! Gracias por tu review y me alegra que te hayan gustado mis drabbles. La verdad, cuando elegí las canciones yo también andaba bastante nostálgica y algo depre xD. Que bueno que te incite a leer IchiRuki, es parte de mi plan malvado para que Tite se apure y haga oficial la pareja. jeje. ¡Te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Umee-chan: **oh sí, con la canción, lo que pasa es que ya la había usado en el primer drabble jeje. Yo también pienso lo mismo de Ishida y me emociona que aparezca, porque yo siempre pensé que él iba a ir a ayudarlo xD. Yo también haré algo raro como ir a Japón y amenazar a Tite si Rukia no aparece pronto ¬¬. ¡Gracias por el review y nos seguimos leyendo!

**ShinigamiDark89: **¡Gracias por el review! Me alegra que te haya gustado el drabble ^^ Y sobre lo de Kaien, sí quiero hacer un drabble con él, pero no se me ocurre con qué canción, si se te ocurre una por favor avísame jeje. ¡Cuidate mucho y nos seguimos leyendo!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: **"Taking back my love" (Tomando de vuelta mi amor) de Enrique Iglesias feat. Ciara

**Summary: **Ishida empieza a desconfiar de Orihime cuando le cuentan que ella lo está engañando con Ulquiorra. Dolido, solo desea tomar su amor de vuelta.

**Tiempo: **UA Ambos cuentan con 27 años.

**Pareja: **IshiHime/UlquiHime

**Género: **Romance/Drama

**Palabras: **383

Tomo de vuelta mi amor

La miraba consternado, mientras ella estaba parada enfrente de él con sus maletas en la mano, viéndolo con cara sorprendida. Ishida Uryuu no podía creer lo que estaba pasando: había perdido enteramente a la mujer que había sido su mundo durante tres años. Él le había dado todo, la ayudó a empezar su carrera como cantante, pagándole todo con su fortuna, porque Inoue Orihime lo valía. Después de esto, ¿realmente Ishida merecía ser abandonado en su dolor?

- Vete Orihime, eres libre. – Le dijo casi en un susurro, aguantando las lágrimas.

- Pero Uryuu…yo qué…

- Ja, ¿acaso me crees tan estúpido como para no enterarme de lo que hiciste? – Le dijo en tono amargo.

- De que…

- Kurosaki y compañía me dijeron que te vieron besándote con Ulquiorra. – Le dijo, viéndola fríamente.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Te lo juro! – Inoue le dijo llorando.

- Sí claro, te has vuelto muy fría Orihime. – El pelinegro le dijo, fulminándola con la mirada.

- ¡El que se ha vuelto frío eres tú! ¡Cómo pudiste creerles! ¡Yo soy tu novia! – Orihime le reclamó, ella también mirándolo fríamente.

- ¡Estas fuera de control!

- ¡_Tú _eres el que perdió el control!

- ¡Nada más me querías por mi dinero, ¿verdad? – Ishida gritó, ya perdiendo completamente su paciencia.

- ¡A mí no me importa lo material! ¡Pero si eso crees, entonces me voy! – Orihime gritó, llorando aun más, pero no de tristeza, sino de rabia.

- Te di demasiado, Orihime. – Uryuu le dijo, mirándola con crueldad.

- ¿De verdad crees que estuve contigo por el dinero? – La mujer le espetó.

- Si no tuviera nada, ¿me querrías? – Oyendo estas palabras, la peli-naranja simplemente suspiró.

- Quédate con tu dinero, eso no es lo que necesito de ti. – Sonrió tristemente, tomando sus maletas y empezando a alejarse.

- Bien…

- Lo que aun no comprendo es, cómo puedes dejar ir lo nuestro tan fácilmente… - Volvió a decir, todavía llorando.

Él no le respondió mientras la veía partir; ya no podía confiar en ella aunque quisiera, no cuando sentía tantos celos del tal Ulquiorra…A pesar de todo el dolor, ambos lo tendrían que hacer, tomarían de vuelta todo el amor que se dieron, ya no podían regresar a ser los de antes.


	10. Si tú no vuelves, Rukia

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo muy feliz y muriendome por leer el capi 458 de Bleach, me pregunto que pasara ahora... Bueno, como vi que todos se quedaron con dudas sobre el drabble pasado, explicare un poco: al principio, se supone que era para que todos interpretaran a su gusto, pero si me preguntan cuál fue mi interpretación de los hechos, aquí les dejo la historia: Orihime quería ser cantante y, justo cuando apenas iba a comenzar, conoció a Ishida; él, siendo millonario, le pagó todo y la convirtió en una estrella. Ahora que Orihime era famosa, conoció a Ulquiorra. Orihime se confundió e Ishida empezó a desconfiar de ella; así, un día Ulquiorra la besó e Ichigo y compañía (osea Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, Renji, etc.) los vieron y le fueron a Ishida con el chisme. Uryuu se enojó, se sintió inseguro y terminó con ella. Al final, ambos tuvieron la culpa. Bueno, esa fue mi interpretación de lo que escribí jeje, pero no es la verdad absoluta, me gusta que cada quien piense algo distinto jeje. Ahora, volviendo a este drabble vuelve a ser IchiRuki xD con una cancion muy bella que me encanta y es para conmemorar los ya 9 meses, (creo) de la partida de Rukia. Sin más, los dejo disfrutar. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capi!

Por cierto, si quieren leer mis teorías IchiRukistas, ensayos sobre las parejas de Bleach y a mí trolleando al IchiHime, visiten mi LiveJournal, aunque está inglés lo puedo traducir después jeje. Mi usuario de LiveJournal es "chappylover13" y les recomiendo unirse jeje.

El rincón de los reviews:

**yuuki1801: **que bueno que te gustó! Yo soy más del humor que la tragedia, pero a veces no puedo evitar poner drama jeje. ¡Gracias por el review y nos seguimos leyendo!

**ana-p118: **¡Gracias por el review! ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi! ¡Te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Ale-chan227: **jaja, a mi tampoco me agrada mucho que digamos Orihime en la actualidad, digo, ¿qué le pasó a aquella chica torpe pero graciosa que salvó a su hermano? Yo tampoco me puedo decidir entre el IshiHime, el UlquiHime y el IshiNemu, por eso me gusta hacer triangulos amorosos con esas parejas xD. Del triangulo IchixRukiaxRenji, ya va a haber uno, pero quizás haga otro, aunque me da cosa ver sufrir a mi Renji T^T Y sobre el triangulo MomoxHitsuxKarin, pues, ya veré con que canción los pongo, pero ten por seguro que haré uno. ¡Gracias por el review y nos seguimos leyendo!

****ShinigamiDark89: ****yay! ¡que bien que te gustó el drabble! Y sobre la cancion de Kaien, se me ocurre un KaiRuki con la cancion de "My immortal" de Evanescence, aunque odio la canción porque siempre me hace llorar T^T bueno, si se te ocurre una canción buena me avisas! ¡Te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Umee-chan: **¡No dejes de leer Bleach! Estoy casi segura de que ya pronto Rukia vendrá, mi intuición me lo dice, además de que yo creo que Tite, para subir la cantidad de lectores, va a meter pronto a Rukia jeje y yo creo que Ishida hará algo productivo, después de todo, a lo largo de Bleach, siempre que alguien esta en dificultades aparece Ishida de pronto xD. Bueno, espero que ya tengas tus respuestas claras jeje. ¡Gracias por el review, te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Claw-13: **no puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo, es obvio que Ishida la quiere mucho y ella ni en cuenta por estar enamorada de alguien que es obvio que no le va a corresponder. ¡gracias por el review y nos seguimos leyendo!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: **"Si tú no vuelves" de Miguel Bosé

**Summary: **Si Rukia nunca regresaba, Ichigo no sabía qué era lo que haría ahora.

**Tiempo: **Post-423

**Pareja: **IchiRuki

**Género: **Romance/Drama

**Palabras: **353

Si tú no vuelves, Rukia

Ya había pasado un año desde que Kurosaki Ichigo había perdido sus poderes y, en todo ese tiempo, cierta shinigami pelinegra no había ido a visitarlo ni una sola vez. Aunque nunca lo admitiera en voz alta, su ausencia lo deprimía, la esperaba con impaciencia mientras se hundía en sus recuerdos. Era un caso perdido, desde que ella se fue, su voluntad de salir adelante, de luchar, se había reducido a casi nada, no era el mismo chico que ella había conocido. Comparaba su vida anterior con un vasto mar, lleno de alegría, ahora, ese mar se había secado, dejando un desierto; aun así, esperaba con tranquilidad haber si la chica que lo hacía feliz regresaba, cambiando otra vez su mundo, regresándole la serenidad, la felicidad, porque con ella, su mundo era más bonito y no tenía fin.

Cada noche observaba a las estrellas y a la Luna, quienes le hacían compañía; a veces se preguntaba si Rukia estaba viendo las mismas estrellas desde su cuarto en la mansión Kuchiki, tal vez, así las estrellas le comunicarían el mensaje de que él no estaba bien, que la necesitaba, porque si ella no volvía a su lado, no sabía que sería de él…

Sin ella, su rayito de luz, su esperanza, también se habían ido y, lo único que le quedaba, era la lluvia, que le inundaba el alma, ahogándolo una vez más. No era nada en comparado a como se sentía con Rukia a su lado; con ella, se sentía feliz, esa felicidad era inmensa y parecía no tener fin…claro, hasta que ella se fue.

Las mismas estrellas de siempre parecían hacerle compañía, las mismas que probablemente Kuchiki Rukia estaría viendo desde su ventana. A Ichigo le hubiera gustado que esas estrellas en verdad le pasaran su mensaje a la pelinegra, para que ella supiera que él no era nada sin ella. Así sabría que él siempre la esperaría, deseando que volviera, porque si no lo hacía, toda felicidad en su vida tampoco regresaría…

- Rukia, si tú no vuelves, no habrá vida, no sé lo que haré…


	11. Hey, Soul Sister

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo algo encabronada, yo con planes para hoy y me cambian el día para irme de vacaciones. Sí, en unas horas me iré a la playa y les aviso que no regresaré hasta dentro de una semana, por lo que no actualizaré, la verdad lamento eso. Bueno, lo que sí, es que posiblemente me inspire y, cuando regrese, traiga un nuevo fic, jeje, bueno esos era todo. Ahora, volviendo al tema con este drabble, la verdad había planeado hacerlo desde hace meses; la historia de cómo se me ocurrió es divertida, estaba en la escuela y todos, TODOS en mi salón traían pegada la de "Hey, soul sister" y todos estabamos cantandola, incluso los que nos miraban como pobres locos (osea los cerebritos del salón) de seguro la estaban cantando mentalmente xD, el punto es que, mientras la cantaba, se me ocurrió decir "Hey, soul reaper" (así tradujeron shinigami al inglés y de ahí viene el "cegador de almas" en español xD) y de ahí, empezé a imaginarme a Ichigo cantándole esta canción a su Rukia jeje y mi mejor amiga se me quedó viendo como "pobre loca". Espero que el drabble sea de su agrado y nos vemos dentro de una semana!

El rincón de los reviews:

**Umee-chan: **yo no estaba segura de que Ginjou fuera tan malo, pero siempre me dio mala espina ¬¬ y el menso de Ichi no le hizo caso a Ishida, eso me molestó...bueno, yo digo que Isshin y Urahara lo van a rescatar, pero, mi mente IchiRukista pide que sea Rukia quien lo salve y le de una reverenda paliza a Ginjou junto con Tsukishima, eso sería genial :D Pero dudo que el idiota de Tite me de esa satisfacción. Y sobre la escena, yo también pienso que Ichi se enojará y le reclamara xDD ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado el drabble! ¡Te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo! P.D. hasta eso la seiyuu de Orihime no canta mal, por increíble que parezca xD.

**Claw-13: **Bosé es genial! Hace como seis meses vino a mi ciudad y yo no fui a verlo, no sabes como me arrepiento. No cabe duda que Ichigo sin Rukia no es ni la mitad de lo que es con ella; Rukia saca lo mejor de él y vice versa, por eso deben de estar juntos, aunque no sea como novios, pero sí como los mejores amigos que han exisitido en el mundo...aunque me gustaría que su relación pasara de lo platónico a lo real. ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado el drabble! ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos pronto!

**ana-p118: **sí, yo también muero de ganas por que se reunan! Haber que te parece mi versión de su reunión en este drabble jeje (oups, spoiler del drabble!) Y que coincidencia que estabas escuchando a Bosé jeje, debió haber sido bastante gracioso xDD. ¡Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el drabble! ¡Cuidate y nos leemos!

****ShinigamiDark89: ****Sí, bastante tiempo sin Rukia...pero leí en algún lugar que, de todos sus personajes, su favorito es RUKIA! incluso le dice "hija", aw Tite, cuando te lo propones eres muy tierno! Y con lo de Orihime y su gran pechonalidad, yo creo que Tite se venció ante el fan service que pedían los fans varones...me pregunto cuando nos dará a nosotras nuestro fan service IchiRuki ¬¬. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos pronto!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

P.D.D La canción se traduce _literalmente _como "Hey, hermana del alma", pero, aunque alma gemela en inglés sea normalmente "soul mate", lo más acertado es traducirla como "Hey, alma gemela", porque eso es lo que quiso decir la canción.

**Warning: **Posible OOC de parte de Ichigo xD

**Canción: "**Hey soul sister" (Hey, alma gemela) de Train

**Summary: **Al volverla a ver lo supo, si había alguien que era en verdad su alma gemela era ella.

**Tiempo: **Futuro de Bleach (aka Reunión IchiRuki xD)

**Pareja: **IchiRuki

**Género: **Romance/Hurt/Confort

**Palabras: **341

Hey, Soul Sister

La miraba y no podía creer que estuviera enfrente de él; estaba igual a como la recordaba: cabello negro y corto, un mechón adornándole la frente, baja estatura, traje de shinigami, cejas definidas y unos hermosos ojos, los cuales eran a veces violetas y otras veces azules. Sabía que nunca la olvidaría y, quizás por eso, la dejó invadir su mente. Ella le sonreía, justo como él había soñado que haría cuando la volviera a ver; ya lo había decidido desde su primer encuentro, ella es la única chica perfecta para él.

Le daba gusto que ella hubiera llegado justo a tiempo, justo en los momentos en que la necesitaba; de verdad que, con tan solo verla, se le olvidaban las penas que estaba pasando. Ella era la solución a sus problemas, pues fue ella quien le había dado dirección a su vida; ahora, en cambio, él le daría conexión al amor que era obvio que sentían el uno por el otro, no lo podían negar. Estaba tan obsesionado con volverla a ver, con abrazarla y besarla que, en esos momentos no sabía qué hacer; lo único que hacía era verla como un idiota, mientras sentía como su corazón latía con tanta rapidez, que parecía que se iba a salir de su pecho. Le sonrió, confiaba en ella, en que regresaría y sabía que él también había invadido la mente de ella.

Parecía como drogado al verla con tanta intensidad, je, Kuchiki Rukia era la única droga que necesitaba; ella era lo único que aparecía en sus sueños, lo único con lo que quería soñar. Con ella a su lado, podía ser él mismo finalmente, de hecho, no había cosa que Kurosaki Ichigo no pudiera ser si Rukia estaba a su lado. Ya se moría por gritarle al mundo que ella era para él, que todos los vieran juntos.

- Hey, alma gemela, te extrañé. – El peli-naranja le dijo, sonriéndole. Por unos minutos, ella lo observó sorprendida, para luego corresponderle la sonrisa.

- Lo mismo digo, alma gemela.


	12. Cuando menos piensas sale el sol, Ichigo

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¡Por fin regresé y la verda ya me moría de ganas por regresar a escribirles! Ya me imagino que todos leyeron ya el capi 459 de Bleach verdad? Yo, el miercoles pasado, robé el smartphone de uno de mis acompañantes (ya debo de conseguir trabajo para poder comprarme uno ¬¬) y me lo puse a leer y grité toda emocionada jeje, y hoy que regresé a mi casa, en vez de desempacar como debería, me puse a leer el dichoso capi una vez más jeje. La verdad le atiné con el drabble pasado que se trataba de la reunión IchiRuki jeje, pero no solo eso, la verdad me merezco un premio, no solo adiviné que para el 459 iban a aparecer Isshin y Urahara, sino también mi intuición me decía que Rukia haría su aparición después de tantos meses de espera en ese capi, además que algo me decía que iba a ser teniente y, para acabar, adiviné que el capi se titularía "Death & Strawberry" algo...la verdad no sabía si sería Reprise 2 o simplemente 2, pero adiviné jeje y también ya me imaginaba que le daría sus poderes como la última vez xD. Lo único que no me esperaba era que ella tendría el cabello corto, Look que no me acaba por convencer, me gustaba más con su pelo largo (inner: la verdad esta enojada porque ya se había convencido a si misma de cortar su largo cabello al hombro para hacer cosplay de Rukia, pero ahora se niega rotundamente a cortarselo tan pequeño) Bueno, como sea, estoy extremadamente feliz por el regreso de Rukia ( y porque estoy hablando con la persona que me gusta xD) y, para celebrar, adelanté un drabble que tenía planeado para después, lo escribí hoy mismo basandome en el capi jeje. ¡Gracias por sus reviews y nos seguimos leyendo!

El rincón de los reviews:

**Ale-chan227: **¡Gracias por el review! Y sí, yo también me sorprendí de que mi drabble coincidiera con la aparición de Kia-sama, eso me mató y me puso feliz, de verdad que creo que he vuelto a amar a Tite xD. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

**ShinigamiDark89: **jojo de verdad que me divertí en mis "vagaciones" xDD Y ya ves que ni Tite ni yo decepcionamos, ya que publicamos IchiRuki, me cae que él es mi alma gemela...ok no, pero sí es mi amor prohibido. Supongo que con el capi anterior ya recuperó sus seguidores y ya se corrió la voz del regreso de Rukia y ya todos volveran a leer Bleach (que bueno). ¡Gracias por el review y nos seguimos leyendo! ¡Te cuidas!

**Umee-chan: **pero que sorpresa nos llevamos con el regreso de Rukia (ya era hora) No te preocupes por no comentar con anterioridad, de todas maneras yo ni en cuenta por estar en mis vacaciones jeje. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el drabble, ¡gracias por el review! ¡Cuidate y nos leemos!

**Claw-13: **opino lo mismo, son almas gemelas y el capi 459 solo nos demostró esto (adiós IchiHime xD) Me alegra que te haya "refrescado" el drabble, porque a mí me encantó escribirlo :D. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuidate y nos seguimos leyendo!

**ana-p118: **que bueno que te haya gustado el drabble, y curiosamente nos spoilie a todos porque sí hubo reencuentro! Y, por cierto, ¿recuerdas que me pediste que hiciera un fic de "Como arruinar tu propia boda" pero versión inversa?, pues me convenciste enteramente, ya estoy trabajando en ello. ¡Gracias por el review y por leer! ¡Nos leemos!

****Koumo: ****me alegra que te hayan gustado mis drabbles adaptados. jeje y lo siento por pegarte la canción, la verdad es que yo también me la pegue otra vez y con mi variación a "soul reaper". ¡Gracias por leer y por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: **"Sale el Sol" de Shakira

**Summary: **Uno nunca sabe cuándo lo que más queremos regresara a nosotros, pero recordemos que, cuando menos pensamos, _sale el sol_.

**Tiempo: **Bleach 459 "Death & Strawberry 2" (yay!)

**Pareja: **IchiRuki

**Género: **Romance/Hurt/Confort

**Palabras: **459

Cuando menos piensas sale el sol, Ichigo

Esos diecisiete meses le parecieron siglos de tortura a Kuchiki Rukia y tenía una buena razón para sentirse así: su persona especial, su preciado nakama, había perdido sus poderes y ya no la podía ver. Extrañaba pelear a su lado, discutir con él por cualquier tontería, escuchar su voz diciéndole "enana" y ella contestándole "idiota", en fin, simplemente lo extrañaba a él; si tanto lo extrañaba, se preguntaran, por qué no simplemente se ponía un maldito gigai e iba a visitarlo, pero la realidad era que tenía miedo de saber que era verdad que él ya no la podía ver, ese maldito miedo fue el que la hizo cometer la estupidez más grande de su larga vida: dejar desprotegido a Kurosaki Ichigo. Se sentía tan idiota por haberse dejado cegar por su miedo, aunque, ahora sabía, que las cosas pasan por una razón y, de alguna manera, la ausencia en la vida de su amigo peli-naranja le ayudo mucho.

La verdad, debía de admitir que le había llorado extremadamente, algo muy peculiar en ella, pues Rukia no era del tipo de mujer que llora todo el tiempo por cualquier cosa; al terminar de llorarle, se dio cuenta de que era inútil dejarse vencer por la tristeza, por eso decidió hacer algo por él y por ella misma: se volvería lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerse a ella misma y para protegerlo a él la próxima vez que él estuviera en peligro, y, después de mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, lo había conseguido, tanto así que ahora era teniente y había sido reconocida como un miembro invaluable de la familia Kuchiki. A pesar de sus logros, aun se sentía triste, pero como dicen, no hay mal que dure cien años ni cuerpo que lo aguante y eso fue algo que comprobó pronto; se dio cuenta de que esperar había valido la pena cuando Urahara Kisuke se comunicó con ella diciéndole que el ex shinigami sustituto necesitaba de su ayuda…

Y, ahora, ahí estaba, otra vez a su lado, sonriéndole mientras le compartía sus poderes shinigami una vez más; era como regresar en el pasado y la pelinegra no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia y felicidad a la vez, estaba de nuevo al lado del chico, no, del hombre que tantas cosas le había enseñado y el hombre al que había llegado a amar más que a su propia vida…Era cierto, un día-o meses- después de la tormenta, cuando menos piensas sale el sol; sonrió aun más al pensar que ya no eran simplemente ella y él, sino que, en esos momentos mientras le daba sus poderes, no eran dos, eran uno solo. Definitivamente, cuando uno menos lo piensa sale el sol…

_Adiós a la tormenta…_


	13. Amor a medias no es amor, Gin

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¡Gracias por sus reviews! ¡De verdad que me alegran el día! Bueno, no tengo mucho que decirles mas que darles algunas explicaciones del drabble pasado que me faltaron jeje. En la parte que dice "había sido reconocida como un miembro invaluable de la familia Kuchiki", lo puse porque, si se fijan bien en la imagen, Rukia esta usando los mismos como guantes, llamados tekkou, que parecen ser parte del atuendo de los nobles del clan Kuchiki, por eso digo que por fin Rukia fue reconocida jeje. Y otra cosa, ¿se fijaron que cuando aparece Rukia en el 459, dejó de llover? Bueno, por eso al final dice "Adiós a la tormenta", simbolizando que ya no llovería jeje. Bueno, eso es todo con las explicaciones, ahora los dejo disfrutar del drabble, que ya no es IchiRuki por cierto, sino es GinRan, una de mis parejas favoritas! ¡Nos leemos! Ja ne!

El rincón de los reviews:

**Claw-13: **yo siempre he sabido que a Tite le gusta dibujarlos juntos, ellos siempre obtienen los cuadros grandes jeje. Me alegra que te haya gustado el drabble, ¡Gracias por el review! ¡te cuidas y nos leemos pronto!

**ana-p118: **¡me alegra que te haya gustado el drabble! Y creo que a la mayoría de los fans de Bleach (por no decir del IchiRuki) nos fascinó el reencuentro y yo también muero por ver que pasa ahora. ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

**yuuki 1801: **creo que el 459 ha sido el mejor capi de toda la saga del Agente Perdido; yo también me emocioné demasiado cuando leí el capi y mi madre se me quedó viendo raro...¡Me alegra que te haya gustado el drabble! ¡Cuidate y nos leemos pronto!

****Koumo: ****aw, yo recuerdo haber gritado "RUKIA" y sonreír y reír como loca, mientras veía una y otra vez las hermosas imagenes (IchiRuki) que Tite nos regaló, sin duda fue uno de los mejores días que he tenido en todo el año. ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado el drabble y que te haya hecho sonreír, eso me pone feliz! ¡Cuidate y nos leemos pronto!

****ShinigamiDark89: ****Jejeje, me gustaría decir que soy psiquica o algo así, pero la verdad es que el destino, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no me dio la espalda como suele hacer xD Eso, o Tite y yo compartimos un lazo muy profundo, pues no es la primera vez que adivino lo que va a pasar jeje. Que bueno que te haya gustado el drabble jeje ¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Te cuidas!

****Umee-chan: ****Ay, que mal que te hayan arruinado el capi, yo por suerte no lo leí en MangaReader, donde escriben como se llama el capi, pues así hubiera sabido antes de leer que Rukia aparecía jeje. Yo tampoco me esperaba el cambio de look, pero bueno, creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando. Y sí, yo también escuché que no habrá capi nuevo en dos semanas, me recuerda a cuando salió el capi 423 y que nos dejaron esperando dos malditas semanas... Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: "**Amor a medias" de HA-ASH

**Summary: **Ya no escucharía sus mentiras, pues ahora sabía que amar a medias no es amar en realidad.

**Tiempo: **Fin de la saga Soul Society

**Pareja: **GinRan

**Género: **Romance/Drama

**Palabras: **311

Amor a medias no es amor, Gin

Después de que Gin la traicionara de esa manera, Matsumoto Rangiku se daba cuenta que su relación con el Capitán se basaba en mentiras. Francamente, ya no había razones ni motivos para estar al lado de Gin; era prácticamente lo mismo estar con él que estar sola. Aquel amor que tanto le profesaba, era actuado y hasta parecía que los "te amo" se los decía mas por obligación que porque en verdad los sentía. Suspiró enojada, ella le había dado lo mejor de ella y, ¿para qué? ¿Para qué él la dejara abandonada como un perro? La vida en verdad no era justa…

¿Cuántas veces Gin la había enredado con sus historias? Miles de veces, y ella siempre le creía sus excusas; cuando se desaparecía por un tiempo, le creía que estaba entrenando, cuando solo estaba ayudando a Aizen a traicionar a la Sociedad de Almas. Le exasperaba pensar en la manera en la que ciegamente siempre le creía y no era solo eso, siempre lo apoyó, le dio todo, para poder sentir su amor el cual nunca sintió; pero ahora sabía que no había sido ella, sino él y su frío corazón. Intentó buscar al verdadero Ichimaru Gin, mas su intento fue en vano, él nunca se dejó ver; aunque estaba a su lado, nunca lo sintió.

La mitad de una mentira nunca iba a ser la verdad y la mitad de una promesa no es algo real; ¿por qué querían pretender y engañarse con algo falso? Bueno, eso ya no importaba, porque Rangiku ya no iba a confiar en cualquier cosa que le dijera, sus palabras ya no la iban a atrapar como lo hicieron en antaño…

- El amor a medias no es amor en realidad… - Dijo, suspirando una vez más al observar la única fotografía que tenía de Gin.


	14. Yo quisiera ser él, Rangiku

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo triste porque quería ver que pasará en Bleach y la Shonen Jump tenía que descansar hoy ¬¬, bueno, creo que Tite se merece el descanso por haberme regresado a mi Rukia. Bueno, el drabble de hoy es sobre una pareja que yo sé que no ha todos les gusta, pero a mí me FASCINA, y es el maravilloso Shuuhei/Rangiku, ShuuRan, HisaMatsu o como le quieran llamar. Se me hacen tiernos y divertidos juntos, y algo pervertidos y bueno, como Gin ya no está (T^T) creo que Ran-chan se merece otra oportunidad en el amor y quien mejor que su amigo y compañero de parranda Hisagi Shuuhei, además de que el hombre siempre ha estado enamorado de ella xD. ¡Espero que el drabble sea de su agrado! ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo y nos leemos el viernes!

El rincón de los reviews:

****Koumo: ****¡Gracias por el review! La verdad es que yo adoro el personaje de Matsumoto Rangiku, parece muy simple, pero ella es muy compleja en realidad, lo que le da un toque especial, ¡Tite es un genio de las personalidades! A pesar de que sea un troll, yo creo que todos sus personajes, incluidos los que salen muy poco, son muy complejos, no que en otros manga usan demasiados clichés en cuanto a personalidad se trata. ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos pronto!

****Mei Fanel: ****Me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado mis drabbles/viñetas, y sí, creo que no puedo evitar escribir IchiRuki jeje. ¡Muchas gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

****?: ****Sí, no sé porque los drabbles que hago de Rangiku siempre me quedan tristes, pero bueno, ya haré otros con ella felices xD. ¡Gracias por el review! Y me alegra que te hayan gustado los drabbles. ¡Cuidate y nos seguimos leyendo!

****ShinigamiDark89: ****Concuerdo contigo, es de las parejas más trágicas y más insinuadas de todo Bleach, porque, aunque otros han perdido a sus amados, como Isshin y Byakuya que perdieron a sus esposas, Rangiku es una de las que no pudo tener una especie de "cierre" con Gin, además de que tuvo que morir justo cuando se supo que siempre fue, de algún modo, "bueno" y que todo lo hizo por su Ran-chan. ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

**Claw-13: **Concuerdo contigo, Ran-chan es una de mis personajes favoritos, de las mujeres de hecho son: Rukia, Yoruichi, Rangiku, Hinamori, Yachiru, Nel y Nanao. Pero bueno, yo también me conformo con que ellos dos se amaban y hubo romance entre ellos, lo que me da esperanzas de que Tite sí nos de nuestro final IchiRuki dentro de 10 años . ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuidate y nos seguimos leyendo!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: "**Yo quisiera ser" de Reik

**Summary: **A veces, él quería ser esa persona por la que su amiga sufría, a aquel al que amaba…

**Tiempo: **Post-423

**Pareja: **ShuuRan/GinRan

**Género: **Romance/Angst

**Palabras: **470

Yo quisiera ser _él_, Rangiku

Hisagi Shuuhei era el mejor amigo de Matsumoto Rangiku, era algo que todos lo sabían y, precisamente por este hecho, el teniente no podía declarársele a la mujer que amaba. Debido a su status de mejor amigo, ella le contaba _todo_, desde sus alegrías hasta sus tristezas, las cuales venían creciendo desde la traición de ciertos capitanes del Gotei 13; por eso era normal que ese día ella le estuviera contando que extrañaba a Ichimaru Gin, mientras lloraba recargada en el hombro de Shuuhei; él solo la podía acariciar mientras ella sollozaba sin cesar.

- ¿Por qué tuve que irse, Shuuhei? ¿Por qué?

Ella le decía otra vez, llorando todavía; y ¿qué podía decirle él? Si él estaba en la misma situación, seguía sin entender por qué esos capitanes habían decidido traicionarlos, en especial el suyo, Tousen-taichou era una persona admirable, nunca nadie hubiera sospechado que él los traicionara. Por esto, solo podía abrazarla y pensar en maneras de consolarla; claro, que la hermosa teniente del décimo escuadrón no sabía que él estaba igual que ella, en la duda, por eso no dudó en preguntarle por consejos, que Hisagi le daba con gusto, aunque ni él mismo sabía si funcionarían; de todas maneras, eso no era lo importante, lo verdaderamente relevante era que ella le tenía _confianza_, ella estaba segura que su Shuuhei siempre la iba a cuidar.

Lo que Rangiku no sabía era que a su amigo le gustaría ser la razón de sus desvelos y desesperaciones; quería ser esa persona por la que ella despertara ilusionada en las mañanas y pensara antes de dormir. Quería que la rubia estuviera enamorada de él.

- Shuuhei, ¿estás bien? Desde hace rato que estas muy callado.

Matsumoto le dijo, mientras lo miraba con curiosidad; tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que se había distraído de la conversación. No sabía qué hacer, si tan solo ella supiera que su amigo se moría por ella… De verdad que Hisagi quería decirle sus sentimientos, pero se moría de miedo de que lo rechazara y ¿qué sería de su amistad entonces? Solo podría seguir soñando con ella, sin tenerla realmente.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien Rangiku-san.

Le respondió, regalándole una sonrisa que ella le correspondió. Todo sería más fácil si ella estuviera enamorada de él, por eso Shuuhei quería ser ese alguien por el que se desvelaba y desesperaba, quería ser ese por quién lloraba, porque si era él el objeto de sus sentimientos, Rangiku no tendría por qué llorar, quería que ella viviera de él siempre enamorada; pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar, porque Matsumoto Rangiku amaba a otro…Y más que nada, Hisagi Shuuhei quería ser Ichimaru Gin, para poder ser amado por la chica que el tanto quería, para ya no volver a verla llorar.


	15. Te soñé, Rukia

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo aquí de vuelta con los drabbles, esta vez toca IchiRuki de nueva cuenta xD, lo siento, fue inevitable. Este drabble esta algo insinuado con que nuestros queridos Ichigo y Rukia hicieron cosas malas en la noche, pero no contiene ningún lime, aunque, si quieren, luego hago ese lime aparte para saber qué hicieron (vaya, soy una pervertida xD). Oh, y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que este es el drabble número 15...hasta parece que estuvo planeado, pero bueno, gracias a que a Ichigo le guste el número 15, aquí le dejo un drabble IchiRuki xDD¡Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo! Bueno, eso era todo, ya los dejo disfrutar, ja ne!

El rincón de los reviews:

****ShinigamiDark89: ****jaja, sí, esa canción ya esta muy utilizada aquí en Bleach, pero realmente no lo pude evitar , es que ADORO esa canción en especial y me recuerda tanto a Hisagi jeje. Y sí, Hisagi es obvio que ama a Rangiku, en varios omakes del manga se insinua esto, al igual que en los rellenos y en algunos shinigami zukan jeje. Y Tite ama romper corazones, se me hace que al hombre alguna chica en la escuela le rompió su pobre corazón de otaku y por eso le rompe los corazones a sus personajes ¬¬ Bueno, ¡gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Claw-13: **exactamente eso es lo que pienso, Rangiku se merece a alguien que no le rompa el corazón y yo creo que ese hombre es Shuuhei, él es tan lindo con ella y yo lo creo capaz de dar su vida por ella. De hecho, eso que dijiste de que ella le puede hacer un espacio y que Hisagi le puede devolver su fortaleza, lo usaré en un drabble que proximamente publicaré. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos seguimos leyendo!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: **"Te soñé" de Aleks Syntek

**Summary: **No podía creer que ella estuviera finalmente junto a él, parecía como si simplemente la hubiera soñado, pero, era la realidad.

**Tiempo: **Post-459

**Pareja: **IchiRuki

**Género: **Romance

**Palabras: **489

Te soñé, Rukia

La miraba mientras dormía, no podía creer que fuera verdad, todavía le parecía un sueño que ella hubiera vuelto a su vida después de diecisiete horribles meses; pero, ahí estaba, completamente desnuda, dormida en su pecho pacíficamente, segura junto a él. La observó con detenimiento y solo pudo admirar su belleza, ella era realmente hermosa, tanto afuera como por dentro; notó que su cabello era más corto ahora, la hacía lucir más madura y _sexy_, sonrió aun más al notar sus pequeños y firmes pechos, ella, definitivamente, era toda una mujer y, lo mejor de todo, era _su _mujer. Sonrió aun más al saber que esta escena no era producto de su imaginación, ella ya estaba con él y ya no quería recordar esos momentos en que ella no estaba con él, en los que no sentía su amor ni su calor.

Hablando de esos momentos, en esos días él se sentía completamente solo, sintiendo que nadie en el mundo lo podía comprender a la perfección más que ella; sin embargo, ahora ahí estaba a su lado, aunque él siguiera sin creer que algo así hubiera pasado, después de todo, los últimos días habían sido todo un caos, estuvo a punto de perder la cordura ante la situación que se desencadenó con el engaño de Ginjou y Tsukishima, pero, en el momento más inesperado, ella apareció de nuevo, salvándolo y dándole sus poderes otra vez…Todo esto ya había acabado hace unos días y ahora se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente en su cuarto junto a ella, quien, la noche anterior, se había entregado completamente a él…por siempre.

La sintió moverse y la observó, todavía sin poder creer que todo esto era realidad y no una fantasía suya. Ella abrió sus hermosos ojos violetas y acercó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de él, quien ante el contacto sintió que se derretía; se miraron fijamente y se besaron dulcemente, expresando todo lo que sentían por el otro.

- Buenos días, Ichigo. – Lo saludó, mientras se acomodaba mejor en los brazos de su alama gemela.*

- Buenos días, Rukia, ¿dormiste bien? – Le preguntó; su mano, acariciaba felizmente los cabellos negros de ella.

- Muy bien, de hecho, dormí profundamente; creo que me dejaste exhausta. – Ante tal comentario, el peli-naranja se sonrojó pero sonrió arrogantemente.

- Me alegra escuchar eso enana, así, cuando padezcas insomnio, ya sabremos cuál es la solución.

- ¡Tawake! – Sonrojada y fastidiada, la Kuchiki le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

- Ya, no te enojes, era broma. Ven aquí…

Diciendo esto, la atrajo hacia él aun más, besando sus labios nuevamente mientras acariciaba su espalda; ella lo tenía agarrado del cuello, atrayéndolo más hacia ella, pegando cada parte de su cuerpo con la de él. En este momento, Kurosaki Ichigo seguía sin creer su suerte, pero se sintió muy feliz, aunque pareciera que la había soñado, esto era la realidad, y no podía pedir más.

* * *

><p>* Lo de "alma gemela", es alución al drabble número 11, titulado "Hey, Soul Sister".<p> 


	16. Ay, como odio amarte

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo aquí subiendo otro drabble...bueno, en realidad en este "capi" son tres en uno! ¿La razón? Pues, digamos que no me podía decidir con qué pareja usar la canción, así que terminé eligiendo tres: el HitsuHina, ShuuRan e IchiRuki. Espero que me hayan quedado bien jeje, sobretodo el HitsuHina, pues es la primera vez que escribo uno xD. Bueno, les agradezco nuevamente por seguir leyendo esta serie de drabbles y, antes de que se me olvide, les aviso que si les gustaría que usara una canción específica con una pareja de su preferencia, me digan para hacerlo jeje, las únicas que no acepto hacer son Yaoi o Yuri. Bueno, ahora sí los dejo disfrutar. Ja ne!

El rincón de los reviews:

****ShinigamiDark89: ****¿ya va a salir el raw de Jigoku Hen? yay! ¡por fin! Hace meses que espero ver esa peli, si ya sale el raw, entonces pronto saldra con subs...a veces me gustaría aprender japonés para ver este tipo de cosas. ¡Sí! Será la semana de BLEACH! muajaja, y...ahora que recuerdo...esa semana entro a clases... FUCK! y me acordé que un amigo y yo decidimos titular cada día de la semana según un personaje de Bleach, hasta ahora llevamos "Miercoles de Hitsugaya" y "Domingo de Urahara" xD Así que, ¡feliz Domingo de Urahara! Bueno, ya me despido. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos! P.D. ¿enserio quieres el lemmon? xD

**Claw-13: **me alegra que te haya gustado la canción, es bastante tierna y, desde el momento en que la escuché, me encantó! Sin duda Ichigo y Rukia son la definición de "alma gemela" Y creo que Ran-chan debe de darle a Hisagi una oportunidad, puede que él sea el ideal para ella, ahora que Gin se nos fue. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Umee-chan: **aw, no te preocupes, de verdad que es odioso regresar a la rutina una vez que las vacaciones se acaban y ya no tener tanto tiempo libre, pero las vacaciones de Navidad vendrán pronto! Me hace feliz que te haya gustado el drabble y la verdad esa es de mis canciones favoritas de Aleks Syntek jeje. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo!

**amy-p118: **no te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente lo de los maestros y tareas...más porque este año creo que mis profesores van a ser más estrictos (¡maldición!), pero me alegra que hayas encontrado un tiempo para leer el drabble jeje. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuidate y nos leemos!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: "**Odio Amarte" de HA-ASH

**Summary: **El amor es uno de los sentimientos más difíciles de controlar y soportar, sobre todo cuando estás enamorada de un reverendo idiota.

**Tiempo: **¿Futuro de Bleach? ¿UA? Lo que ustedes decidan xD

**Parejas: **HitsuHina, ShuuRan, IchiRuki

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**Palabras: **HitsuHina: 238 ShuuRan: 282 IchiRuki: 272

Ay, como odio amarte

_HitsuHina_

¡Maldito sea Hitsuagaya Toshirou! ¿Por qué le hacía eso? La tenía, era prácticamente suya y, cuando pensaba que el blanquito por fin le iba a confesar sus sentimientos, terminaba por no decirle nada. ¿Cuánto tiempo más la tendría esperando? De verdad que el pequeño capitán no estaba dispuesto a dar nada a cambio, ni siquiera a olvidarse, aunque fuera un poquito, de su orgullo, el cual era inmenso.

Lo peor de todo era ver como él la obligaba a seguirle el juego; y es que ella, Hinamori Momo, era bastante ingenua y terminaba siguiendo todo lo que le decía. Todos los días despertaba perdida y enredada en la forma que el susodicho tenía de involucrarla en este juego de amor. De verdad ¡como odiaba amarlo! Si no lo amara tanto, le pondría un alto, pero no, tenía que amarlo de esa manera y, aunque estuviera enojada con él, terminaba perdonándole todo.

Mas que negar su amor por él, quería olvidar ese hecho, así todo iba a ser más fácil ¿no? Pero no podía, porque era bastante obvio que ambos estaban enamorados del otro. Por eso Momo quería que su Shiro-chan se dignara a decirle que la amara, que tomara la situación más enserio, o ella de verdad terminaría saliendo con otro.

Agrh, es que lo odiaba y luego lo amaba, para odiarlo nuevamente y volverlo a amar. De verdad que sus sentimientos eran confuso. ¡Ay, como odiaba amarlo!

* * *

><p><em>ShuuRan<em>

¿Cómo demonios iba a poder rechazar al hombre que tenía enfrente, si le ponía ojitos de cachorro? Esta era la milésima vez que Hisagi Shuuhei le pedía que salieran en una cita y, de verdad, esperaba que esta vez no terminara cancelándole al último momento. Sabía que al teniente le daban nervios salir con ella, más si siempre estaba pensando en que iba a arruinar todo; a decir verdad, estaba bastante enojada con él, ¿por qué no podía ser un hombre e ir a la dichosa cita? Estaba a punto de rechazarlo, cuando él le empezó a suplicar, ponerle ojitos de cachorro y darle su mejor sonrisa; ¡Rayos! Nuevamente se rendía ante los encantos del hombre.

Nuevamente, alguien se aprovechaba de que, en cuanto al amor respecta, era una total ingenua; por eso, Matsumoto Rangiku, se dejaba llevar por el teniente del noveno escuadrón. De igual manera, Shuuhei también era un ingenuo y no sabía qué hacer en cuestiones románticas, por eso la terminaba perdiendo, enredando en sus maneras de involucrarla en esa relación. ¡Como odiaba amarlo! Porque, si no lo quisiera, no estaría tan confundida y exasperada por sus acciones.

Ya no podía negar que tenía fuertes sentimientos hacia Hisagi, pero tampoco podía olvidarlo, porque era obvio que había mucha química entre ellos, la cual todos y, repito, todos en el Gotei 13 podían percibir. Ojala y pronto Shuuhei se animara a decirle que la ama, que tomara todo enserio o ella le diría adiós.

A veces lo odiaba, a veces lo amaba, por eso quería que se decidiera, para ponerle fin a sus sentimientos confusos, pero argh, el hombre no se dignaba a declarársele formalmente. ¡Por eso odiaba a amarlo!

* * *

><p><em>IchiRuki<em>

Por fin parecía que Kurosaki Ichigo se iba a tomar la relación de ambos enserio, o eso pensaba Kuchiki Rukia al observar la sonrisa en los labios de Ichigo cuando le dijo que salieran, pero todo esto se fue al demonio cuando ella mencionó que debían pedirle permiso a su nii-sama. El pobre peli-naranja palideció y le dijo que mejor lo dejaran para después; era obvio que le tenía miedo a su hermano, pero ¡vamos! ¿Por qué no simplemente actuaba como un hombre y afrontaba la situación? Bueno, al parecer estaba en la realidad del shinigami sustituto arrodillarse al miedo.

Y ella, por tonta, le creía que esta vez iba a ser mejor, le seguía el juego y dejaba volar su imaginación, ya hasta planeando la futura boda de ambos, para ver cómo sus ilusiones caían al suelo por la inseguridad del hombre que amaba. ¿Por qué diablos no podía, por una maldita vez en su vida, decidirse? Le desesperaba encontrarse perdida y enredada en la forma que tenía el fresita de involucrarla en esta situación. ¡Ay, como odiaba amarlo!

Desde hace mucho había dejado de negar esta situación, la cual prefería olvidar, pero no podía porque estaba consciente de que ambos sentían más que amistad por el otro. Por esta obvia razón, quería que Ichigo le hiciera caso a su corazón, le dijera que la quería, se enfrentara a su nii-sama, tomando en serio la situación y así serían felices; aunque, si esto no pasaba pronto, ella lo mandaría a volar…literalmente.

Y lo odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo, ¿quién la entendía? Por esta confusión, odiaba amar tanto a su peli-naranja.


	17. Aquí estoy yo

**Nota: **OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! Y más OMG! Ya leyeron el capi 460? No? Pues que esperan y vayan a leerlo! Tite, tú sí que no decepcionas! Tal vez esa no era la clase de reunión IchiRuki que tenía en mente, pero JODER! este capi fue demasiado para mí y no pude evitar sonreir como idiota mientras reia jeje. Y, bueno, mega spoiler, no lo lean si no han leido el manga: Los shinigami regresan para ayudar a Ichigo! Y, aunque parezca imposible, todos son mas sexies ahora que en el pasado! OMG! Kenpachi con nuevo peinado, Ikkaku con un tatuaje raro en la cara (o es sangre?) Mi Byakuya esta hermoso, Shiro-chan con su cabello largo y mi hermoso Renji mas hot que nunca! aunque aun no es capitán, que decepción ¬¬ y wtf? Byakuya no tiene sus guantes...creo que los que trae Rukia son los que originalmente eran de él Y kawaii! Ichigo sonrio con Rukia! Hace mucho que no veía esa sonrisa tierna en su rostro! Oh, definitivamente, nuestra querida Deathberry ha regresado! Y lo mejor, se peleo con Rukia como siempre lo hacían! Y mejor aun, Tite nos dibujó una pagina a color con Rukia e Ichigo luciendo sensuales con la siguiente frase: "El tiempo pasa, pero los lazos no se rompen", más IchiRuki no pudo estar, sobretodo si lo relacionas con la peli Bleach: Fade to Black, ese Tite no engaña a nadie! Maldito IchiRuki fan no. 1 xD. Bueno, ya dejare de hablar sobre el capi y solo dire que Ginjou y Tsukishima ya estan reverendamente jodidos, es imposible que ganen contra un nuevo superpoderoso Ichigo, Rukia teniente, Los capitanes Byakuya, Kenpachi y Toshirou, Renji teniente, Ikkaku (que quien sabe que puesto tenga ahora), el increible Urahara y nuestro padre favorito, Isshin. Bueno, ahora hablando sobre el drabble, esta vez son cuatro en uno! Jeje, usando una hermosa cancion titulada "Aquí estoy yo", debo decir, que separe los versos segun quien canta que cosa por parejas, lo que dice Aleks Syntek son del IchiRuki, Noel Schajris ShuuRan, David Bisbal IshiHime y Luís Fonsí HitsuHina. Espero sea de su agrado y me disculpo por no haber actualizado ayer como deberia, es que formo parte de una banda y pues teniamos ensayo jeje. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! ¡Nos vemos pronto! Ja ne!

P.D. Obviamente voy a subir hoy mismo un one-shot IchiRuki, basado en los pensamientos de Ichi a lo largo del capi jeje y, que creen? Habra Lime! (inner: Hell yeah!) Asi que, no se lo pierdan ^^

El rincón de los reviews:

****amy-p118: ****¡gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te hayan gustado los drabbles, sobretodo el HitsuHina pues fue el primero que escribí jeje. Espero que este drabble tambien te guste. ¡Cuidate y nos seguimos leyendo!

****Koumo: ****jaja, sí, pero mira, se ha enfrentado contra AIZEN! y no puede enfrentarse a Byakuya? xD Espero que algun dia le diga: Byakuya, Rukia es mia por siempre y para siempre, te guste o no y maldita sea! Estaremos juntos por siempre! ¿Entendiste? Byakuya: o.o Rukia: ah, por cierto nii-sama, estoy embarazada y el bebe es de Ichigo. Byakuya: Shire. Senbnzakura xD. Y sí, Hisagi es intimidado por Rangiku y por eso esta pareja es genial, es muy raro ver al chico intimidado por la novia jaja. ¡Gracias por el review! Me da gusto que te hayan gustado los drabbles jeje. ¡Te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo!

****ShinigamiDark89: ****jojo, odias a Hinamori? Entonces no leas el ultimo drabble porque es HitsuHina jeje. La verdad, a mi tambien me caia mal al principio, pero luego Momo se ganó mi cariño, sobretodo cuando fue a pelear en Karakura, eso fue sorprendente...aunque la lastimaron otra vez ¬¬. Oh, por cierto, ya escuché la cancion de "Labios Rotos" y me gustó, con gusto te hare un drabble con esa cancion, me imagino que quieres que sea IchiRuki, ¿verdad? Bueno, me alegra que te hayan gustado los drabbles y te agradezco por el review jeje. ¡Nos seguimos leyendo! ¡Te cuidas!

**Claw-13: **¡me alegra que te hayan gustado los drabbles! Sí, pobres chicas, los hombres de sus vidas no les pueden decir "te amo" jeje, pero bueno, algún día se los dirán xD. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuidate y nos leemos pronto!

**Umee-chan: **sobre todas las parejas tienes toda la razon, en especial sobre Ichigo. Es obvio que sin Rukia no es nadie, ni es tan valiente, como hoy le dijo ella en el capi del manga y cito: "¡Estabas llorando como un debilucho! ¿Como es que a penas y no te estoy cuidando, tú te conviertes en un cobarde?, ¡Ah, que vergonzoso!" Y ahora sí que conste que no fue mi opinion, Tite lo escribió xD. Solo con Rukia es él mismo y ella es la única que lo puede animar, prueba existente es el capi de hoy jeje (ja! tomen eso IchiHimistas! Rukia en un solo capi hizo lo que nadie pudo, ni Orihime en 17 meses!)Ok, bueno ya me callo con mis pruebas IchiRukistas jeje. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: **"Aquí estoy yo" de Luís Fonsi, con David Bisbal, Aleks Sytenk y Noel Schajris

**Summary: **allí estaban estos hombres, queriéndole entregar todo a las mujeres que más aman, buscando que ellas sintieran lo mismo que ellos.

**Tiempo: **¿Futuro de Bleach? ¿UA? Lo que ustedes decidan xD

**Parejas: **IchiRuki, ShuuRan, IshiHime, HitsuHina

**Género: **Romance/Hurt/Confort

**Palabras: **IchiRuki: 187 ShuuRan: 215 IshiHime: 186 HitsuHina: 213

Aquí estoy yo

_IchiRuki_

La miraba, sabía que sufría por un pasado que él desconocía, odiaba verla de esa manera. Lo peor era que no se daba cuenta que ahí estaba él para hacerla reír una vez más; quería que confiara en él, que dejara sus miedos atrás, que fuera ella misma nuevamente. Extrañaba escuchar su risa, extrañaba que ella confiara en él, que le contara que era lo que le estaba molestando. No quería verla derrotada, porque allí estaba él para darle su fuerza y su aliento; si él estaba junto a ella, no tenía por qué sufrir, todo lo que quisiera se haría realidad. Así es, porque Kurosaki Ichigo estaba ahí para hacer feliz a Kuchiki Rukia.

- Rukia, aquí estoy yo, no temas, yo te cuidaré. – El peli-naranja le dijo, abrazándole por detrás, logrando que una pequeña sonrisa cubriera los labios de ella.

- Lo sé, Ichigo, gracias. – Le dijo ella, volteándose para corresponderle el abrazo y enterrando su cabeza en el cuerpo masculino.

- _Siempre te amaré_. – El joven le susurró al oído, logrando que ella sonriera y lo besara.

- Yo también siempre te amaré…

* * *

><p><em>ShuuRan<em>

Odiaba verla tan triste y deprimida y todo por un estúpido que no supo proteger correctamente a la mujer más hermosa y más especial que existe en este mundo. Y, a diferencia de ese hombre, ahí estaba él, muriéndose por besarla, por confesarle sus sentimientos, porque, si lo dejaba entrar, tal vez ella descubriría que su vida podía cambiar para mejor. Hisagi Shuuhei quería ser aquel que despertara en Matsumoto Rangiku un nuevo sentimiento, uno dulce y diferente al que había vivido con anterioridad; quería enseñarle que todavía podía creer en el amor, que podía entregar todo de ella sin tener miedo de ser lastimada, porque él nunca la iba a lastimar, antes de hacer eso, prefería morirse.

- Rangiku-san, aquí estoy yo para llenarte tu falta de amor. – Sin poder soportarlo más, se le confesó de esa manera, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- Shuuhei… - La teniente estaba enteramente sorprendida.

- Por favor, acéptame. – Le dijo él, rogándole prácticamente. Ella sonrió al verlo, pensando que podía darle una oportunidad, no, mas bien, _quería _darle esa oportunidad, porque Hisagi lo valía.

- Claro Shuuhei. – La mujer sonrió, mientras abrazaba a un perplejo teniente, quien le correspondió el abrazo y sonrió de la felicidad que sentía, pues siempre iba a amar a esa mujer.

* * *

><p><em>IshiHime<em>

La miraba y sabía que aquella chica hermosa era inalcanzable, porque amaba a otro, a otro que no correspondía ese sentimiento. Suspiraba cansado, le dolía verla así, triste y le dolía no ser capaz de enamorarla, por eso le gustaría pedirle a cualquier Dios, a un astro incluso–como el sol-que le hiciera ver que él podía hacerla feliz y, si veía lo maravilloso que era, tal vez se enamoraría de él. Lo que más quería Ishida Uryuu era curar las alas rotas de Inoue Orihime; que ella confiara en él, pues él la estaba invitando a volar nuevamente, a volver a amar.

- Inoue-san, aquí estoy yo abriéndote mi corazón, por favor, entra, yo sé que te haré feliz. – Le dijo, por fin diciéndole sus sentimientos.

- Ishida-kun…

- No tienes que decidir nada ahora, solo quiero que sepas que yo siempre estoy aquí para ti. – El Quincy habló, volteando a ver hacia otro lado.

- Gracias, Ishida-kun, gracias. – La mujer dijo, llorando un poco mientras abrazaba al hombre que tenía enfrente. Con ese acto, Ishida estuvo seguro que nunca la dejaría de amar.

* * *

><p><em>HitsuHina<em>

Ahí estaba él, intentando abrir su corazón, intentando llenar su falta de amor, de cerrarle paso al dolor, de cuidarla… Sabía que desde la traición, ella no había vuelto a ser la misma, que necesitaba de alguien, necesitaba del amor y ahí estaba él, queriendo aliviar sus penas. Quería su confianza nuevamente, quería decirle todo lo que llevaba dentro, los sentimientos que le profesaba, los cuales querían salir a la luz pronto; notando su desesperada situación, le pedía a Dios un toque de inspiración para poderle decir lo que ella quería escuchar. Y, justo cuando Hitsugaya Toshirou estaba enfrente de Hinamori Momo, las palabras salieron de su boca.

- Hinamori, aquí estoy yo para cerrarle el paso al dolor, no quiero verte sufrir otra vez. – El Capitán dijo, colocando sus manos en los hombros de la chica, para que ella lo viera fijamente.

- Shiro-chan, ¿estás seguro? Puede que yo sea un caso perdido… - La mujer hubiera seguido hablando si unos fríos labios no hubieran chocado con los suyos.

- Vamos, solo acéptame. – Le murmuró al oído, logrando que finas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

- Está bien, Shiro-chan, te acepto. – Al escuchar esas palabras, no pudo evitar besarla nuevamente, pensando en que no tenía problema alguno en amarla por siempre.


	18. Que vida la mía

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todos? Yo aquí que sigo con la fiebre IchiRukista gracias a los ultimos capis de Bleach, oh Tite, eres mi idolo! Bueno, les aviso que desde la proxima semana estare subiendo estos drabbles en la tarde, ya que por fin regreso a clases (demonios!, y a mi que me habian invitado a NYC y ya no puedo ir ¬¬). Ah, y estoy en el proceso de hacer un fic largo, IchiRuki, sobre lo que hizo Rukia en esos 17 meses, pero tiene un giro inesperado que no pasa en el manga (muajaja). Bueno, volviendo al tema de los drabbles, el de hoy es de nuevo ShuuRan con una cancion muy tierna de Reik jeje. ¡Espero que sea de su agrado! ¡Nos leemos!

El rincón de los reviews:

****Ale-chan227: ****Antes que nada, ¡gracias por dejar reviews en todos los capis! De verdad que me alegraste el día cuando los leí todos jeje. Y no te preocupes por no haberme dejado antes, sé que estas ocupada xD. Ahora sí, como dije antes, Tite es IchiRukista y un dia de estos nos dara la sorpresa de hacerlo canon jeje, digo, la pagina a color, la frase, la sonrisa estupida de Ichigo, alli estan las señales! Bueno, sobre los drabbles pasados, creo que todos (menos Hisagi) me quedaron OoC, pero bueno, es dificil imaginarmelos diciendo algo tan romantico en el manga, pero es bonito pensar que lo pueden decir jeje. Y, bueno, tambien me gusta el HitsuKarin, el problema es que tambien me gusta el ChadKarin por eso luego no pongo a Karin con Shirou jeje, pero luego publicare el super triangulo amoroso HinamorixHitsugayaxKarin, espero que no te decepcione ^^. ¡Gracias otra vez por los reviews! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

**Claw-13: **sí, yo tambien pense que Ichigo iba a decir algo memorable cuando dijo "¿puedo decir algo?", pero salio con la idiotez de decir que su pasado seguia igual, aunque tambien se podria decir que le estaba diciendo "sigo recordando que fui YO quien te salvó" y mi vida la sonrisa que le dedicó! No se porque, pero a Tite le gusta gastar paginas de nada mas ellos dos hablando, se me hace que este Tite sí nos va a dar nuestro final IchiRuki...en diez años xD. ¡Gracias por el review! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el drabble anterior, o más bien la serie de drabbles anterior jeje. ¡Cuidate mucho y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Umee-chan: **Creo que Renji esta como quiere, creeme que a veces pienso que sería genial que alguien como Renji existiera, es atractivo, inteligente, gracioso y me encanta su manera de ser! Si conozco a alguien como mi Renji, no lo dejo ir jeje. Sí, Tite es un gran troll, mega troll, pero como me regreso a Rukia y dibujo esa pagina a color tan IchiRuki, ya lo he perdonado, pero si vuelve a hacer algo asi, o algo IchiHime, voy a Japon y le dare un paliza! Y sobre el drabble, pues yo creo que ambos se animan el día, aunque siempre Tite ponga sobre lo que pasa con Ichigo en ausencias de Rukia, yo creo que ella tambien estaba triste, pero cuando supo que lo iba a ver de nuevo, se alegro y por eso cuando se reunieron, estaba sonriendo jeje. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo!

****ShinigamiDark89: ****Ah, es que yo quiero que renji sea capitan del tercer escuadron ¬3¬, pero no creo que Tite lo ponga, por desgracia...e Ichigo, pues me gustaria que fuera el capitan del quinto escuadron, porque significa: "sacrificio", "peligro", "amor puro", "humildad" y "dulzura" y creo que todas le quedan bien, aun la de dulzura, pues el solia ser un niño muy tierno y, bueno, lo de amor puro me mató (otra prueba IchiRukista xD) Pero bueno, quien sabe si Tite nos dara a un Ichigo capitan...Y pues, yo humildemente me ofrezco a ser la novia IchiRukista de Tite, solo aprendo japones y voy con el y le digo que ponga más IchiRuki jeje. Y sobre el drabble de labios rotos, pues dejame ver como lo ambiento para el KaiRuki jeje, haber que tal me queda. ¡Cuidate mucho y nos leemos!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: "**Que vida la mía" de Reik

**Summary: **La había visto un día en la Academia y ya no podía sacársela de la cabeza; ¿podría algún día hablar con esa hermosa chica rubia?

**Tiempo: **Pre-Bleach

**Pareja: **ShuuRan

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**Palabras: **421

Que vida la mía

Cuando Hisagi Shuuhei había entrado por primera vez a la Academia Shinigami, había visto a la chica más hermosa que había en toda la Sociedad de Almas; era rubia, alta, de piel blanca, con unos hermosos ojos azules y tenía una risa contagiosa. Desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez, llegaba antes a la academia para poder verla de nuevo y así no olvidar lo hermoso que era su rostro o el sonido de su voz. No sabía su nombre y nunca había hablado con ella, pero aun así parecía que ella ya era dueña de su corazón; en lugar de poner atención en clase, se la pasaba imaginando su risa y pensando en cómo podía hablarle por primera vez. Que vida la suya.

Solo quería hablar con ella, llegar a conocerla; quería convertirse en su amigo y, quizás, así podían llegar a ser algo más y empezar a salir. Si ella estaba a su lado, no le importaba nada; ya se imaginaba como era el estar entre sus brazos y a qué debían de saber sus labios...Solo necesitaba que ella le dijera que sí.

En las noches, se desvelaba pensando en las mil maneras de hablarle o qué hacer para llamar su atención, acciones que nunca llevaba a cabo al día siguiente; y, si llegaba a quedarse dormido, solo soñaba con ella, soñaba que lo abrazaba y besaba y le susurraba al oído cosas como "Te amo, Shuuhei". Tenía tanto amor para darle y, sin embargo, se conformaba solo con verla otra vez, sin hablar con ella; su problema era que no sabía cómo acercarse a ella, cómo hablarle. Que vida la suya.

Pero, todos esos días iban a quedar atrás, porque hoy había tomado el valor suficiente para hablarle a la mujer de sus sueños. Esperaba poder convencerla de ser amigos y poder salir juntos; tal vez después llegarían a ser algo más, bueno, eso solo el tiempo lo diría. Lo único que necesitaba era que ella le dijera que sí.

Armándose de valor, se acercó a ella y se presentó.

- Hola, soy Hisagi Shuuhei. – Le dijo, sonrojándose un poco, mientras ella le sonreía.

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Matsumoto Rangiku.

La chica le dijo, estrechándole una mano en señal de saludo. Listo, ya sabía su nombre y podían ser amigos; solo tenía que esperar a ver qué pasaba con ellos después, pero eso no le importaba ya, ahora se conformaba con poder llegar a conocerla un poco más cada día…


	19. Rosas

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todos? Yo aquí a punto de regresar a clases (mañana entro T^T) y para colmo de males mi salon esta del otro lado del pasillo ¬¬, lo único bueno es que esta cerca de otros salones a los que debo ir. Bueno, ahora empiezo con drabbles basados en canciones de uno de mis grupos favoritos: La Oreja de Van Gogh (Amaia, ¿por que los abandonaste?) En fin, si a ustedes les gusta una cancion en especial de este grupo, me avisan y con que pareja para escribir un drabble, si no ya lo hice jeje. Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por dejarme sus reviews, de verdad que me animan el día. Ahora sí, ya los dejo disfrutar y nos seguimos leyendo!

El rincón de los reviews:

****ShinigamiDark89: ****sí, creo que esta pareja me ha gustado más desde ese capi de relleno en el que Hisagi y Matsumoto se van a las aguas termales xD. Y bueno, de seguro Tite tiene otras cosas planeadas y tal vez hizo muchos cambios (con lo troll que es ¬¬), pero si ese puesto esta disponible, me gustaría que Ichigo fuera quien lo ocupara xD. ¡Cuidate y nos seguimos leyendo! ¡Suerte en el regreso a clases!

****Ale-chan227: ****¡Gracias por el review! Me alegro que te haya gustado el drabble con esa linda canción ^^ Y sí, Reik es genial! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

**Claw-13: **a mi me gustaría saber cómo se conocieron ellos dos, jeje, no sé por qué, pero presiento que se conocen desde mucho antes de ser tenientes, pero bueno, es uno de esos misterios que Tite no se dignara a decirnos xD. Ah, lo del cuerpo de Kon es una de mis escenas favoritas, sobretodo la parte en la que estan esperando a que atropellen a un gato para meter a Kon dentro de ese cuerpo jejeje, pero hubiera sido genial si detallaban eso en el anime, pero no lo hicieron, por eso el manga es mil veces mejor! Y Kon como su hijo? Jaja, seria un hijo con sindrome de Edipo por estar enamorado de su madre jaja, pero bueno, heredo las perverciones de Isshinm, asi que puede ser todo un Kurosaki. ¡Gracias por el reveiw! ¡Cuidate y nos leemos!

**Koumo: **espero que el sufrimiento de Hisagi valga la pena al final y Rangiku se enamore de él! Y sí, gracias a Tite todos pasamos una excelente semana y creo que esta tambien sera excelente! Y pues, haber cuando le avanzó más al fic largo jeje. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Umee-chan: **¡hola! antes que nada, me gustó mucho la canción para un drabble, pero ¿con que pareja te gustaria que fuera? A mi me gustó para un IchiRuki, no te voy a mentir, pero no sé a ti cual te gustaria jeje. Y sí, me gustaria saber que pasa con Rukia cuando esta sin Ichi, por eso mi fic largo se va a tratar sobre eso, pero como dije, con un giro inesperado xD. Y pues, no te voy a mentir, yo tambien adoro a Ichigo, pero Renji tiene algo que me gusta más, quizas es porque me gustan mucho los pelirrojos (culpemos a JK Rolling por eso, me enamoraron sus gemelos Weasley) o tal vez me atraen los idiotas y yo los atraigo xD. Ademas, Ichi es de Kia y no quiero que ella se enoje conmigo por intentar quitarselo jeje. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: **"Rosas" de la Oreja de Van Gogh

**Summary: **Lo esperaba todos los viernes haber si pasaba por ahí otra vez, pues Orihime aun tenía la esperanza que él llegaría a darle rosas y pedirle que regresaran juntos.

**Tiempo: **UA

**Pareja: **IshiHime/IshiNemu

**Género: **Romance/Angst

**Palabras: **396

Rosas

Todos los viernes, Inoue Orihime se sentaba en una banca de una plaza, la cual ella solía frecuentar mucho cuando salía con cierto hombre llamado Ishida Uyruu; repetía esta acción únicamente para ver si algún día se lo volvía a encontrar. Hoy, era uno de esos días en los que ella solía pensar que iba a ser el día menos pensado; justamente como lo había predicho, se lo encontró caminando, sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante hasta que él desvió la vista para mirar los ojos azules de su nueva novia, Kurotsuchi Nemu. Le dolía verlo con alguien más, pero no podía olvidarlo, pues, desde el momento en que lo había conocido, supo que ese hombre era el indicado. A pesar de todo, aun lo amaba hasta ese momento, le podía jurar que no le había vuelto a decir a nadie "te amo" ni nada parecido, es más, no había salido con nadie desde que terminaron.

Era por ese amor, que todavía le tenía, que lo esperaba sentada en esa plaza, aunque lloviera o relampagueara. Esperaba que llegara hacia ella, pidiéndole perdón, dándole como obsequio un bouquet de rosas; ella era muy romántica, no le importaba si era muy tonto, a ella le gustaban esas cosas y por eso se imaginaba así la escena. Aun no podía creer que se le pasaba la vida imaginando que volvía por ella, aunque sabía que era imposible; pero, cada viernes, la esperanza le decía que, tal vez, sí iba a volver.

Todavía recordaba los momentos que habían pasado juntos, absolutamente todos; como, aquella vez que estaban sentados en un parque frente al río observando la puesta del Sol; estando ahí, Uryuu le había pedido un beso, que ella felizmente aceptó. Todo parecía ir muy bien con su relación, ella era más que feliz a su lado, pero, pasando seis meses, él terminó con ella, sin darle buenas explicaciones, solo excusas que ni él mismo entendía.

Parecía algo realmente tonto, esperar por alguien que no quería volver, pero Orihime nunca iba a perder la esperanza porque, desde hacia tiempo, había estado pensando que el amor verdadero era tan solo el primero y los demás son solo para olvidar. Por esto seguía esperando a que viniera y le diera un ramo de rosas rojas; lo esperaría, aunque perdiera su vida imaginando que volvía con ella un viernes como ese.


	20. Tú Cuídate, Ichigo

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo les va? Pues a mí la escuela se me esta siendo bastante aburrida, parece que tampoco los maestros querían regresar, pues TODOS parecen estar de mal humor ¬¬ vaya y se supone que este seria un "buen año" xD. En buenas noticias, ya pronto acabara el relleno de Bleach y tendremos la version anime del capi 423, osea, nuestra despedida IchiRuki T^T y esta semana sale el RAW de Bleach: Jigoku Hen y el capi 461 del manga (que ha de estar buenisimo) En fin, gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por dejar reviews! De verdad que me alegran el día; ahora, sobre el drabble de hoy, si no tiene mucho sentido es que lo escribí antes de que saliera el capi 460, así que esta es mi version de las palabras que intercambiaron nuestro IchiRuki en su reunion, por eso esta algo OoC, disculpen por eso. Bueno, ahora sí ya los dejo y nos vemos el jueves. Ja ne!

El rincón de los reviews:

****?: ****no te preocupes por no haber dejado reviews con anterioridad, entiendo que la escuela nos deja ocupados a todos ¬¬ ¡Gracias por el review! Y sí, usare esas canciones para drabbles, solo dime con que pareja te gustaria que fueran y yo lo escribo ;) ¡Gracias por tus buenos deseos! Y sobre la banda, pues es algo nuevo, entre a ella hace unas semanas y apenas estamos viendo que onda, ni nombre tenemos aun xD. ¡Cuidate y nos leemos!

**Claw-13: **sí, yo también me he preguntado lo mismo porque, ultimamente, he pensado mucho en mi "primer amor" y en lo que pudo ser, sobretodo porque ayer nos estuvimos mandando mensajes de texto *suspiro* en fin, ¿qué se le puede hacer? Y sobre lo de Orihime y Uryuu, pues yo creo que es tiempo de que se de cuenta de que su verdadero principe azul es nuestro querido quincy y no Ichigo, espero que pronto se dé cuenta que el fresita nunca le va a corresponder, porque la verdad harta con sus escenas de celos y otra cosas que no van ni al caso. Yo tampoco he escuchado a la Oreja desde que Amaia se fue, lo repito, no es lo mismo sin ella. Y la de "dicen que dicen" es una cancion muy divertida y genial, yo no la conocía hasta que un amigo me la enseñó y desde entonces me fascina. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Umee-chan: **sí, esa canción es perfecta para el IchiRuki, pronto haré el drabble jeje, es solo que ya tenía una lista enorme de canciones con sus respectivas parejas para el drabble y primero la acabaré y luego continuaré con los pedidos jeje. Y pues, los drabbles no tienen correspondencia entre sí, pero se puede decir que esta es la versión alterna al pasado triangulo amoroso, ahora le tocó a la Hime sufrir porque Ishida la dejó. ¡Gracias por el review y por tus buenos deseos! Me alegra que te haya gustado la canción ^^ ¡Cuidate y nos leemos!

**ShinigamiDark89: **sí, los padres siempre son exigentes...pero bueno, espero que hayas tenido unos agradables primeros dos días de clases jeje y que hayas hecho muchos amigos. Ahora que lo dices, sí se parece al tu drabble jeje, juro que fue sin querer xD. La verdad desde que Amaia se fue, yo dejé de escuchar a la oreja de Van Gogh y tampoco he escuchado su CD de solista, la verdad no es lo mismo si no estan juntos T-T Bueno, ¡gracias por el review! ¡te cuidas y nos leemos!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: **"Cuídate" de la Oreja de Van Gogh

**Summary: **Ichigo ha intentado olvidar a Rukia y ella lo sabe, pero eso no significa que ella lo va a olvidar.

**Tiempo: **Post-459, 460 (Mi versión xD)

**Pareja: **IchiRuki

**Género: **Romance/Hurt/Confort

**Palabras: **436

Tú Cuídate, Ichigo

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se vieron? Diecisiete meses o quizás más. Comparado con los años de vida que tenía, ese tiempo era relativamente corto; pero, aun así, el no poder ver a ese chico tan especial para ella era una tortura, claro que no se quejaba ni se iba a quejar, no era esa clase de persona. Lo había perdido, era cierto, y por una buena causa, y aunque sabía que era lo correcto, no podía evitar sentirse triste por su partida; su ser, sus recuerdos y alguna canción, eran ahora su premio de consolación, porque solo así lo sentía cerca. Mientras ella lo recordaba, él la intentaba olvidar con todo lo que tenía; ahora lo veía y se preguntaba cómo le había hecho para no pensar en ella, claro que estaba prohibido preguntarle.

Le dolía pensar que había lastimado tanto a su antiguo compañero de batallas que, ahora, él la quería olvidar por todos los medios posibles; ella no quería que aquello pasara, porque, sin él, no iba a poder escuchar la voz de la vida que le decía que luchara. No podía evitar pensar que todo esto era culpa de aquel final tan trágico en el que el bueno acababa perdiendo de alguna manera, y ella con él; le resultaba bastante irónico que, aquel que se hizo poderoso para proteger, terminó perdiendo sus poderes al proteger a dos mundos; tanta era esta ironía, que las ganas no le faltaban de reírse, aunque la tristeza siempre le regresaba. Sin ese chico testarudo, no era la misma, por eso no quería ir a visitarlo, porque no quería regresar al lugar donde lo había conocido; pero, aun así, ahora estaba ahí, viéndolo, notando como se prohibía a si mismo recordarla...

¿Cuántas veces no había imaginado su reunión? Millones de veces, pero nada de lo que había imaginado se podía comparar a estos momentos. Se veían fijamente y ella pudo leer en sus ojos que había llorado varias veces del dolor; le habló, saludándolo, y notó que sus manos aun temblaban al escucharla hablar. Él quiso huir de ella, preguntándole que, por qué cuando ya la había olvidado, ella tenía que aparecer; lo miró tristemente, y susurró.

- Ichigo, tú cuídate que yo estaré bien; olvídame y yo te recordaré.- Aquellas palabras parecieron desencadenar una reacción en el chico, pues se le acercó y la abrazó, sollozando un poco, mientras la atraía hacia él y la apretaba contra su pecho.

- Te mentí, nunca te olvidé y te necesito a mi lado; por eso, nunca, nunca me vuelvas a abandonar…


	21. Soledad

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Ya leyeron Bleach 461? Tite me sigue sorprendiendo, aunque tiene la manía de dejar olvidados a los demás, digo, ¿qué pasó con Inoue, Chad, Tsukishima, Isshin, Urahara y, ahora, Rukia? ¿Solo se quedaron viendo la accion mientras comen palomitas? Jeje bueno, tendré que ser paciente y ver que sigue, lo que sí es que, por fin, se estan atando todos los cabos que había sueltos al principio de la saga, aunque en retrospectiva, creo que fue demasiado obvio que Ginjou es el nuevo villlano (Aizen 2.0) y me siento algo tonta por no haberme fijado en ese detalle con anterioridad jeje. Ahora, sobre el drabble, pues el día de hoy nos toca HitsuHina, sé que a muchos no les gusta, pero no pude evitar usarlos como pareja con la canción que puse, de cierta manera les queda bien jeje. ¡Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por dejar reviews! De verdad que me alegran el día ^^. Ahora sí, los dejo disfrutar, Ja ne!

El rincón de los reviews:

**Claw-13: **yo tampoco me quejo del reencuentro, es solo que me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido más emotivo, pero para eso existe FF para escribir lo que nos imaginamos jeje. "Cuídate" es una canción que refleja perfectamente una situación que tengo, quizás por eso la adoro tanto y no pude evitar escribir un drabble IchiRuki con ella; me alegro que a ti también te encante esta canción tan hermosa.¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

**La Luna de la Muerte: **¡Gracias por el review! Me alegra mucho que te guste mi humilde fic. ¡Cuídate y nos leemos!

**Umee-chan: **Sí, en un futuro cercano te daré la sorpresa jeje. Lo que me gustó del 460, aunque no estuvo emocional, fue que Ichigo le dedicó una pequeña, pero sincera, sonrisa a Rukia, una tierna sonrisa que no le da a nadie, ni a Orihime xD. ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Koumo: **Yo lo único que espero es que a los de Pierrot no se les ocurra arruinar el 423, porque sino, corren el riesgo de sentir mi furia *mirada malvada* mas les vale que lo dejen EXACTAMENTE como esta en el manga. Y pues, ya vimos que el 461 estuvo muy interesante y Yama-jii me dio ternura, con eso de "ORDENO que todos le den su reiatsu a Ichigo" jeje, a Rukia no le tenían que decirle dos veces xD. ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado el drabble! Lo quise hacer lo suficientemente emotivo como para llenar mis propias expectativas emocionales que Tite nunca es capaz de llenar por lo troll que es ¬¬. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos seguimos leyendo!

**ana-p118: **jaja no te preocupes por no poner el nombre, ya después se me ocurrió pensar que habias sido tú quien lo había dejado xD. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi jeje. ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

**ShinigamiDark89: **¿solo cinco? demonios, en mi salón somos 37! Casi todas mujeres, pero bueno jeje. Que mal que te dejen tanta tarea, a mí, hasta el momento, me lo han dejado todo leve, pero presiento que pronto eso acabara ¬¬. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el drabble. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos leemos pronto! ¡Suerte en la escuela!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: **"Soledad" de la Oreja de Van Gogh

**Summary: **Después de la Guerra de Invierno, Hitsugaya ha estado distante de su mejor amiga, ¿qué piensa Momo sobre esto?

**Tiempo: **Post-423

**Pareja: **HitsuHina

**Género: **Romance/Hurt/Confort

**Palabras: **397

Soledad

Habían pasado unos meses desde que Kurosaki Ichigo venció a Aizen y los shinigami en el Seireitei buscaban que la normalidad volviera. Muchos habían sufrido pérdidas, como Matsumoto Rangiku y Kuchiki Rukia, dejando atrás a esas personas especiales, pero, Hinamori Momo, estaba perdiendo a alguien en estos momentos, no de manera física, sino de manera espiritual, y ese era su mejor amigo, Hitsugaya Toshirou. Todavía recordaba como lo había conocido cuando eran unos niños, habiendo sido adoptados por la misma ancianita, quien los cuidó como si fueran sus propios hijos; siempre le había gustado estar cerca de él, aunque al chico no le gustara mucho su presencia. De verdad que habían sido muy unidos…pero eso quedó en el pasado.

Ahora se sentía completamente sola al no tenerlo cerca; su amigo no quería verla lastimada, por lo que había decidido alejarse de ella. Era completamente estúpido pensar que ella estaría mejor sin él, sin embargo, el peliblanco siempre había sido muy necio y no iba a cambiar de opinión. Y pensar, que lo único que Momo deseaba era estar a su lado una vez más, como en los viejos tiempos, ¿eso era mucho pedir?

Aun recordaba aquellos tiempos de la infancia, donde solamente estaban ellos dos, siempre juntos. El pequeño siempre la hacía pensar, pues parecía tener un mayor conocimiento sobre la vida, aunque ella fuera mayor que él; así, pasó el tiempo en que se dieron cuenta sobre la realidad, que iba más allá que los juegos, así, la castaña decidió que quería mejorar su vida convirtiéndose en shinigami. Él siempre la apoyó en todo, a pesar de que creía que ella nunca llegaría a ser tan buena shinigami como lo era ahora; fue muy duro dejarlo ahí cuando se fue, más duro aun cuando la abuelita hizo un comentario diciendo que probablemente se había enamorado del niño. Ella nunca hizo caso a ese comentario…hasta ahora.

Parecía que la soledad nunca se iba a llevar bien con el amor…Lo aceptaba, amaba a "Shiro-chan", no como a un amigo, sino como a un hombre. Quería que volvieran a estar juntos, verlo sonreír, caminar de la mano junto a él…

- Oh, soledad, dime si algún día habrá entre tú y el amor buena amistad. – La chica dijo, suspirando, queriendo ser de nuevo tan cercana con el Capitán del décimo escuadrón como lo había sido en el pasado.


	22. Puedes contar conmigo, Gin

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo cansada después de pasar un día de compras jeje...ahí se va el dinero xD. Bueno, el drabble del día de hoy presenta la última canción de la Oreja de Van Gogh que escribiré seguidamente, quizas en un futuro escriba otros jeje; la pareja de hoy es el GinRan presentando una de mis canciones favoritas de este grupo, aunque pensandolo bien quizas sí sea mi favorita. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! ¡Me alegra mucho que les este gustando tanto este fic! Sobretodo porque ya llegue a los 100 reviews, ¡muchas gracias! Ahora sí me despido, se cuidand todos! Ja ne!

El rincón de los reviews:

**La Luna de la Muerte: **¡gracias por el review! ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

**Umee-chan: **sí, yo también siempre pienso en el IchiRuki al escuchar canciones, sobretodo las nostálgicas me recuerdan al capi 423 T^T sigo sin superar esa despedida aunque tenga a mi Kia-chan de regreso. Creo que ellos dos no necesitan decir palabras emotivas, siempre he creido que ellos, con tan solo verse, se dicen lo que sienten; con una mirada se dijeron lo mucho que se extrañaron y lo mucho que les emocionaba verse de nuevo jeje. Y Toshirou necesita de alguien dulce que le descongele el corazón y esa es Momo, siempre he sentido que su relacion se parece al IchiRuki, ambos chicos siempre se arriesgan y se hacen más fuertes por protegerlas y, cuando fallan, se sienten inútiles. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuidate y nos leemos!

**ShinigamiJazzDark89: **me da gusto que te haya gustado el drabble aunque no seas fan de la pareja, mi propósito fue el disfrute de todos ustedes y me alegra haberlo conseguido. Y sí, yo también tenía duda de donde habías dejado a Kon , bueno finjamos que sigue con Riruka y finjamos que en el manga todos los otros personajes siguen presentes xD. Y pues, sí tiene sus ventajas ser pocos en el salón, lo malo es que no te puedes distraer jeje. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Claw-13: **yo también tengo la esperanza de que todo mejoró entre ellos en estos 17 meses, que Momo ya se haya recuperado de la desilución por ver como su ídolo la lastimaba y que ella ya pueda confiar plenamente en su Shiro-chan. ¡Gracias por el review! Me alegra que te haya gustado el drabble ^^. ¡Cuidate y nos seguimos leyendo!

**kaoru240: **sí el HitsuHina es una pareja muy linda que me encanta, y a Rangiku nunca la he visto con su taichou, se me hace raro y pedófilo, sobretodo porque ella lo conoció cuando él era todavía un niño y ella ya era una shinigami y con Karin no tiene futuro, pues en el manga no se conocen, eso pasó solo en el anime. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: **"Puedes contar conmigo" de la Oreja de Van Gogh

**Summary: **A pesar de todo, aun si dolía, Matsumoto Rangiku nunca iba a olvidar los momentos que pasó con Gin y ella esperaba que él supiera que siempre iba a contar con ella.

**Tiempo: **Fin de la Saga Soul Society

**Pareja: **GinRan

**Género: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Palabras: **360

Puedes contar conmigo, Gin

Desde que Ichimaru Gin la traicionó, todo le sabía amargo y solo tenía ganas de llorar; era como si su mundo entero empezara a temblar, para caerse en cualquier momento… ¿ese era el final? Bueno, no iba a quedarse llorando todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? Tampoco quería ganar, ¿de qué le serviría ahora? Ya iba a dejar atrás las excusas y sus fingimientos, iba a ser sincera, no era feliz, lo extrañaba como loca, lo único que le quedaba de él eran los recuerdos de los buenos momentos que habían pasado los dos.

Para no sentirse tan infeliz, hoy quería creer que el cara de zorro recordaría todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, desde que se conocieron la primera vez hasta su despedida; quería que él supiera que iba a poder contar con ella siempre.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no era que Gin hubiera sido malvado con ella desde el principio, lo que pasa es que ella fue muy ingenua al creer que podía existir un mundo en el que solo existieran ella y él, como si fueran los protagonistas de una historia de amor. Aunque, ese mundo sí existía, cuando ella estaba dormida imaginaba un mundo en el que solo había amor, sin penas ni dolor, donde ella podía estar feliz viviendo al lado de él, su amor eterno. Lo triste era que eso no era la realidad y que todo lo que le quedaba de él eran sus recuerdos de los buenos momentos de ayer…

Quería creer que Ichimaru iba a recordar las tardes de invierno que pasaron acurrucados juntos, las noches enteras que se la pasaban sin dormir, los besos que se daban, todo. No podía evitar echarlo de menos al pensar en que no iba a volver a su lado, ni evitar sentir que quería verlo de nuevo, abrazarlo otra vez; por esto, quería creer que iba a recordarla siempre, la felicidad que se notaba en sus ojos cada vez que regresaba a ella y, sobretodo, quería que él supiera que podía contar con ella siempre, que ella seguía muriéndose de amor por él.

- Oh Gin, de verdad que puedes contar conmigo.


	23. Lo que tú necesitas

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¿Ya vieron todos Jigoku Hen? Porque yo ya y debo decir, para no spoilear nada, que ¡esta genial! Me gustó demasiado, aunque Fade to Black sigue siendo mi peli favorita de Bleach. Lo bueno de la cuarta peli es que ahora sí se lucieron en el diseño de los personajes y la calidad del dibujo, además de que la banda sonora es de lo mejor. Bueno, ya me calló con esto de la peli y mejor hablo del drabble; el día de hoy nos toca ¡IchiRuki! Creo que quedó un poco OoC, pero bueno, me gustó como quedó al final y espero que ustedes tambien lo disfruten. ¡Gracias de nuevo por seguir leyendo! ¡Cuidense mucho y nos leemos el miercoles!

El rincón de los reviews:

**ShinigamiJazzDark89: **jaja, sí, a veces es malo comprar en exceso, pero en mi favor compré cosas que me hacían falta! Como zapatos y unos pantalones negros que ya no tenía . Y me alegra que te vayas haciendo fan del GinRan, tan lindos ellos...lastima que Tite mató a mi Gin T^T. Y sí, ya vi la peli y me encantó, lo único que me molestó fueron las escenas IchiHime (maldita Orihime) y la falta de Kenpachi en las peleas...Lo que me gustó fue el trajecito de Ichigo cuando tiene los poderes del infierno, su grito de "Yeah!" cuando ganó, su obvia preocupación por Yuzu, el lindo de Byakuya al llamar a Rukia "una shinigami honorable", como Rukia protegió a Karin (será muy buena madre algún día), Chad usando su cuerpo para proteger a Rukia y Karin (Que viva el ChadKarin!), que Ichigo se refiriera a "Debo regresar al infierno por RUKIA y los demás", que este tipo Kokutou calló a Rukia porque sabe que ella tiene un efecto en él, el final tan divertido con Renji e Ishida obviamente celosos del nuevo traje de Ichigo y Rukia pensando (se veía muy kawaii), los dibujos de Rukia en sus explicaciones xD, Ichigo atrapando a Rukia jeje y las peleas en general de Ichigo, Renji, Ishida y Rukia, estos cuatros son demasiado geniales, jeje. ¡Gracias por el review! Me alegra que te haya gustado el drabble ^^. ¡Te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Umee-chan: **¡Gracias por el review! Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el drabble jeje, y a mí también me gusta más el IchiRuki, ¿se nota? xD. Y las similitudes entre el IchiRuki y HitsuHina son algo obvias, pero tienen cosas diferentes que las hacen especiales, o eso creo yo. Ya vi la peli y como dije me gustó mucho y ¿a ti? Bueno, me despido ¡Cuidate y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Ale-chan227: **Sí, probaré con parejas distintas, lo que pasa es que tengo una lista enorme de canciones y las parejas respectivas para cada una y pues las primeras que se me vinieron a la mente fueron las IchiRuki xD. Me alegra que te hayan gustado los drabbles anteriores ^^ Opino lo mismo con respecto al GinRan, pero ya ves que a Tite le gusta hacernos sufrir T^T ¡Gracias por el review! ¡te cuidas y nos leemos!

**Claw-13: **¡gracias por el review! Sí, yo creo que Rangiku ya salió adelante, le ha de haber costado trabajo pero ellas es muy fuerte emocionalmente y yo creo que, en 17 meses, ya lo consiguió. Me alegra que te hayan gustado la canción y el drabble. ¡Cuidate y nos leemos!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: **"Tú necesitas" de Aleks Syntek

**Summary: **Había algo que ella necesitaba y eso, tal vez, era él.

**Tiempo: **El que quieran xD

**Pareja: **IchiRuki

**Género: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Palabras: **363

Lo que tú necesitas

No podía entender como nadie se había dado cuenta que la pobre se sentía sola, es que no podía ser que nadie se había fijado en su inocencia y necesidad; ¡demonios! Era tan obvio que ella estaba buscando algo importante, algo que le llenara su ingenuidad y, tal vez, eso que ella necesitaba era algo que _él _le podía dar. Al parecer, era él quien le podía dar más de lo que los otros le habían brindado y, es que, tal vez, él era lo que ella necesitaba.

La verdad, no podía creer lo fácil que fue conocerla, lo fácil que fue llegar a confiar en ella, lo fácil que se volvió _amarla_; porque sí, Kurosaki Ichigo estaba completamente enamorado de su enana y se lo tenía que decir, de preferencia esa noche. La miró y no pudo evitar admirarla, Kuchiki Rukia era realmente hermosa; se miraba bella y transparente, viéndolo de manera curiosa, como preguntándose qué rayos le pasaba a su amigo. Ichigo suspiró, nunca había tenido buena suerte, pero esa racha había pasado y ahora la podía tener a ella.

La razón de que la haya invitado a salir a un buen restaurante, fue porque esa noche le diría que lo tenía a él, que ya no tenía por qué estar sola; le haría saber que, desde que la había conocido, había sabido que ella era la mujer ideal para él y que, a través del tiempo, se había dado cuenta que la cura para todos los males de la pelinegra era que él se quedara con ella… Sin embargo, expresar sus sentimientos nunca había sido su fuerte, el peli-naranja era más bien un hombre de acciones tomar, por lo cual, en el momento perfecto, no se contuvo y la besó.

- Ichigo… - Rukia estaba completamente sorprendida de que el shinigami sustituto le hubiera dado semejante beso, por lo que solo pudo atinar a decir su nombre.

- Sabes Rukia, ¿alguna vez has pensado que, tal vez, soy yo lo que tú necesitas? – Le dijo, viéndola fijamente a los ojos; al escuchar estas palabras, ella solo pudo sonreír.

- _Siempre._ – Y, dicho esto, lo besó profundamente…


	24. Los amo a los dos

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo les va? Yo llena de trabajos de la escuela pero me decidí a hacerme un tiempo para publicarles su drabble de hoy xD. Antes que nada, los invito a pasar y leer el capi 462 de Bleach! Ya por fin aparecen los personajes que Tite dejó olvidados (hasta parece que leyó mi comentario), pero hubo escenas que me desesperaron...como la de Orihime por ejemplo; no sé por qué, pero me enojó el saber que aun quiere mucho a Ichigo y por eso supo que algo andaba mal, pero me gustó el hecho de que fue muy obvio que su lazo con Ichigo no es tan fuerte como creian los IchiHimistas *risa malvada* Y bueno, en general estuvo bien, pero yo ya quiero ver una pelea...en especial imaginense esto: Rukia vs Riruka! Eso sería demasiado maravilloso jojo. Bueno, ahora volviendo al drabble, creo que ya he mencionado que no me decido si ser shipper del IshiHime o del UlquiHime, así que como resultado a esta indecisión mía salió este drabble basado en una canción en inglés que le viene como anillo al dedo. ¡Gracias de nuevo a todos los que leen! De verdad se los agradezco. Sin más que agregar me despido. Por cierto, es probable que no actualize el viernes porque voy a andar de fiesta jeje. ¡Se cuidan todos!

El rincón de los reviews:

**ana-p118: **¡me alegra que te hayan gustado los drabbles! Y no te preocupes por no pasar antes, entiendo que estes ocupada jeje. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡te cuidas y nos leemos!

**Koumo: **¡yo no sabía que no le dejaron poner a mi Tite sus ideas! o.o Ya decía yo que algo le faltaba y con razón las escenas IchiHime, esos de Pierrot favorecen esa pareja. Pero bueno, la peli estuvo mucho mejor que "Memories of Nobody" y superó en definición a "The Diamond Dust Rebellion", pero nunca superara a "Fade to Black", sobretodo porque Tite tuvo una super participación en esta peli, hasta estuvo en las grabaciones de Fumiko y Morita, dandoles consejos y según yo él fue el que puso el diálogo de Ichigo diciendole "Yo" después del "abrazo" que le da jeje, porque según Tite Ichigo SOLO le dice "Yo" a Rukia jeje. ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado los drabbles! ¡Cuídate y nos leemos!

**ShinigamiJazzDark89: **¡me alegra que te haya gustado el drabble! Esa canción me encanta jeje. Y qué inteligente! Yo la vi en youtube con muy buena definición, pero hubiera estado mejor verla en grandote en mi super pantalla de plasma. ¿Enserio compraste las pelis? Yo no tengo ninguna T^T debo de conseguirlas pronto! Lo bueno es que habrá una convención de anime en mi ciudad pronto y veré si las consigo ^^. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Ale-chan227: **no te preocupes, no se mal pensó nada y es muy buena tu sugerencia jeje. Me alegro que te haya gustado el drabble IchiRuki jeje. Y sobre la peli, sí, esa es la supuesta escena que todos alegan que fue IchiHime, y sí lo fue, pero resultó bastante OoC porque Orihime es muy tímida como para hacer algo así y yo creo que sabría que a Ichi no le gustaría ese contacto físico, sobretodo porque en Japón no es común demostrar afecto en público con alguien que NO es tu pareja jeje. Pero las escenas IchiRuki ganan, sobretodo porque ELLOS tienen una peli juntos. Y pienso lo mismo, Fade to Black es la mejor y luego va Jigoku-Hen. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Claw-13: **¡Me alegra que te haya gustado el drabble! ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos estamos leyendo!

**La Luna de la Muerte: **Oh, mis gustos estan al revés, mi favorita es Fade to Black y luego va Jigoku-Hen xD. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos leemos!

**kaoru240: **¡me alegra que te haya gustado el drabble! ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: **"So in love with two" (Tan enamorada de dos) de Mikaila

**Summary: **Orihime tenía un gran problema, estaba enamorada de dos chicos asombrosos y no sabía a quién elegir.

**Tiempo: **UA

**Pareja: **UlquiHime/IshiHime

**Género: **Romance/Angst

**Palabras: **345

Los amo a los dos

Inoue Orihime tenía un gran y serio problema: había dos chicos enamorados de ella y ella estaba enamorada de ambos; dichos hombres ya le habían dicho que se decidiera por uno de ellos, que ella no podía hacerles esto, pero, ¿cómo decidirse? Si ambos tenían características que le encantaban, si los quería a ambos…Por eso, iba a analizarlos, para descubrir quien le gustaba más. El primer chico se llamaba Ulquiorra Ciffer, era bastante serio, pero nunca había conocido a nadie como él y sabía que no lo conocería, sin embargo, también sentía esto por el segundo; el otro chico se llamaba Ishida Uryuu, quien nunca le había dicho que decir ni que hacer, respetaba sus decisiones…Definitivamente, estaba enamorada de los dos.

Le gustaría poder decidirse, pero no podía elegir a ninguno y esto hacia que rompiera todas sus "reglas" en cuanto a las relaciones; los demás podían decirle que esto estaba mal, cosa que ella sabía, pues le dolía la situación, mas ¿cómo decidirse? No sabía qué hacer ni qué pensar…le hubiera gustado elegirlos a ambos, pero eso era algo que no podía hacer.

Siguió analizándolos; Ulquiorra siempre sabía qué era lo que necesitaba y, por ende, siempre se lo daba, haciéndola feliz, mas, a veces, pasaba mejores ratos con su chico número dos. Uryuu era el que siempre sabía que decirle en cada momento, haciéndola sentir muy bien consigo misma. Estaba enamorada de los dos, ¿para qué negarlo? Aunque tenía que elegir, no quería pensar mucho en ello y tampoco quería pelear contra sus sentimientos; el problema en cuestión es que estaba demasiado enamorada de ambos para decidir, pero era algo que tenía que hacer, si no lo hacía pronto, no solo perdería a uno de ellos, sino a los dos.

- ¿Cómo decidir? – Se preguntaba una y otra vez. - ¿Ulquiorra-kun? O ¿Ishida-kun? ¿Cuál de ellos?...Ojalá alguien me dijera qué hacer. – Enojada con ella misma, suspiró, los amaba a ambos por igual como para decidir; aunque algún día lo tendría que hacer, por esta noche lo dejaría pasar…


	25. Yo quiero más

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Yo cansada...hoy reviví mi infancia jugando juegos infantiles con mis amigos; ni sé cómo me acordé de las canciones que cantaba ni nada jeje, así que los invito a todos a tomarse un tiempo y revivir ese niño interior, es muy divertido y creo que a todos nos hace falta ser inocentes por al menos unas horas ^^. Bueno, el drabble de hoy es GinRan, tan linda esta pareja, aunque este es UA jeje. Sin más que agregar me despido, ¡hasta el Domingo!

El rincón de los reviews:

**Claw-13: **sí, yo digo que ambos se enamoraron de ella, pero Orihime por mensa ni cuenta se ha dado . Y bueno, a mí también me gustó mucho que se mostrara a un Ichigo completamente compuesto (todo gracias a Rukia y los demás) Lo único que encuentro ilógico es cómo demonios ni Chad ni orihime se percataron que Ichigo ya era un shinigami otra vez! ¿qué rayos? Fuera de esa inconsistencia, todo lo demás estuvo interesante. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

**?: **wow! nunca había escuchado de esa historia, pero esa solución fue...digamos ¿algo rara? ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos leemos!

**ShinigamiJazzDark89: **sí, yo también me decepcioné! ¡Creí que el lindo de Yukio era bueno! Aun así, sigo shipeando el YukiRiru jeje. Ahora solo nos queda esperar otra semana...¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Ale-chan227: **si yo estuviera en el lugar de la Hime, yo tampoco sabría a quién elegir, pero como Ulqui se murió, me voy más por Ishida. Y es cierto, Ichi obtuvo sus poderes gracias a Kia, primero ella le cedió los suyos, después obtuvo el shikai y el bankai para salvarla, hasta me acuerdo que en el manga Ichigo le dice a Bya-kun "el poder en mis manos fue obtenido para ella" o algo así xD. Y pues del hollow no estoy segura, pero lo que sí es obvio es que fue a entrenar con los Vizards justo después de que Grimmjow hiere a Rukia, no cuando sus amigos salen lastimados la primera vez, sino hasta que fue incapaz de proteger a Rukia jeje. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos seguimos leyendo!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: **"Más" de Nelly Furtado

**Summary: **Rangiku quería más de lo que Gin le daba y ya no se iba a conformar con lo poco que le daba, le iba a exigir más de él.

**Tiempo: **UA

**Pareja: **GinRan

**Género: **Romance/Drama

**Palabras: **272

Yo quiero más

Matsumoto Rangiku miraba a su novio de hace tres años, Ichimaru Gin, intentando encontrar las palabras que le quería decir; suspiró pensando que esa vez iba a ser como la otra vez, no le podría decir lo que sentía sobre su relación, mas necesitaba que esta vez fuera diferente. Solo quería escuchar la verdad de la boca de él, quería pedirle más de todo, que no se conformara con decirle unas cosas o no amarla enteramente.

Pero su novio peli-blanco siempre la pasaba de largo, perdiendo su tiempo en cosas sin importancia, como el trabajo o la bebida, ignorando y sin apreciar el amor que su hermosa novia le ofrecía; Rangiku ya no quería perder su valioso tiempo al lado de alguien que no quería cambiar, que no quería entender que ella quería más de él, más de su amor, de su comprensión, de todo; si él no se entregaba completamente, ella tampoco lo haría.

Ella ya no iba a estar esperándolo, ella iba a buscar lo que quería, lo que _necesitaba_ y eso era más de su corazón, emoción, cuerpo y alma, quería que su amor se entregara completamente a ella, que la amara tanto como Rangiku lo ama.

Respiró profundamente, lo vio directamente a los ojos con seguridad para después hablar.

- Gin, yo quiero más de ti…si no cambias, tendré que irme. – Las palabras de la mujer sorprendieron al Ichimaru, quien abrió sus ojos.

- Ran-chan…

- ¡No! ¡Yo necesito más! Ya no me voy a conformar… - Estas palabras lo hicieron recapacitar, si no cambiaba la iba a perder…por siempre.

- Claro, Ran…cambiaré, por _ti._


	26. De acuerdo a ti, Gin

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo llena de trabajos escolares, ya me estoy hartando ¬¬. Otra cosa que me harta, son los IchiHimistas, han hecho tanto escándalo por la supuesta escena IchiHime de la cuarta peli tanto como lo hicieron en la ínfame escena de Ichigo y Orihime "tomándose de las manos", escena que Tite pidió que retiraran porque él NO la dibujó y les aseguro que tampoco tubo nada que ver con esa escena en la peli; pero, bueno, supongo que tienen derecho a fangirlear un rato, tanto como nosotras lo hemos hecho con FTB, el capi 423, el regreso de Rukia, etc, de todas maneras, será divertido ver sus caras cuando Tite decida emparejar a Orihime con alguien más, porque estoy segura de que eso sucederá antes que nos de nuestro IchiRuki. Bueno, ahora sí con el drabble de hoy es otra vez UA y otra vez GinRan con un toque de ShuuRan. ¡Espero que les guste! Ja ne!

El rincón de los reviews:

**Claw-13: **tal vez, pero como Tite mató a Gin ya nunca sabremos lo que pudo ser T^T. Y bueno, sobre el manga, creo que esa no es la primera inconsistencia que hay, siempre dejan de lado detalles importantes. Uno de esos detalles que yo todavía sigo con la duda es cuando Ichigo esta buscando a Rukia aquella vez en el Seireitei justo después de la traición de Aizen y que después dijo: "Debe estar en ese lugar"...yo sigo preguntandome como demonios supo que estaba ahí! o.o Maldito acosador de Rukias xD. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

**ShinigamiJazzDark89: **jaja, sí, Rangiku tiene a veces más agallas que todos los hombres del Seireitei, ella, Yoruichi y Rukia xD. Y sí, el YukiRiru tenía cierto toque IchiRuki, pero bueno, espero que al final digan que Tsukishima los obligó xD. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos leemos!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: **"According to you" (De acuerdo a ti) de Orianthi

**Summary: **De acuerdo a su novio, ella era una personas con muchos defectos, esas palabras la hacían sentir mal; mas, otro chico la amaba por lo que es. ¿A quién elegirá?

**Tiempo: **UA

**Pareja: **GinRan/ShuuRan

**Género: **Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Palabras: **356

De acuerdo a ti, Gin

Matsumoto Rangiku observaba al hombre que amaba, aquel hombre que siempre la subestimaba, haciéndola menos; es que, de acuerdo a él, ella era estúpida, inútil, nunca hacia nada bien, era difícil, cambiaba de opinión rápidamente, era un completo desastre que nunca llegaba a tiempo a ningún lugar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así de malo? ¿Tan poco importante era ella en la vida de Ichimaru Gin? Pero, por otro lado existía otro chico, llamado Hisagi Shuuhei, quien estaba completamente enamorado de ella; según Hisagi, Rangiku era hermosa, increíble, no se la podía sacar de la cabeza, era divertida e irresistible, todo lo que siempre había querido; irónicamente, para aquel hombre, ella era todo lo contrario a como Gin la describía.

De acuerdo a Ichimaru, Matsumoto tenía muchos defectos que él tenía que aguantar, mas no se daba cuenta que sus palabras lastimaban a la chica que amaba y, aquí, es donde entra Shuuhei; el otro hombre veía en ella más allá de sus defectos, veía la hermosa persona que Rangiku es en realidad, algo que ella apreciaba. Todo era muy complicado, por un lado estaba el hombre que no la apreciaba y por el otro estaba otro chico que la amaba tal y como es, ¿qué haría ella ahora? ¿Se esperaría a que Gin cambiara o iría con Shuuhei? Después de mucho pensarlo, lo decidió.

- Gin, ya no pienso salir contigo. – Le dijo, mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque no me aprecias! ¡Quiero sentirme amada y no odiada! Con Shuuhei es diferente, mientras tú me ves como alguien odioso, él me quiere por lo que soy, no quiere que cambie. ¿Por qué no me puedes ver con sus ojos? Esto ya está mal, me hiciste decidir y lo elijo a él.

- Ran-chan…

- Y, por cierto, de acuerdo a mí Gin, tú eres estúpido, inútil y nunca haces nada bien.

Por menospreciar a la mujer que amaba, Gin la empujó directamente a los brazos de otro, quien _sí _la iba a apreciar y cuidar como se merecía. Moraleja: ve más allá de los defectos de las personas.


	27. Desearía que estuvieras aquí

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo agotada y fastidiada por la escuela, muchas tareas, mañana un examen y para colmo una fiesta a la que no quiero ir, pero ya pagué y soy una tacaña, así que tendré que aguantarme e ir ¬¬. En temas más alegres, esta vez toca IchiRuki, ¡yay! acompañada de una canción que muchos aseguran que es totalmente ichiruki; hace mucho tiempo la escuché por primera vez viendo un video IchiRuki y también en un songfic, en esas épocas quedaba muy bien, pero le quedó mucho mejor la canción a esta pareja a partir del capi 423 y posteriores antes del regreso de nuestra Kia ^^. De nuevo, un agradecimiento a todos los que han seguido leyendo y dejando reviews, pues acabo de llegar al review 124 y es lo máximo de reviews que he recibido en todo mi tiempo escribiendo en fanfiction, ¡Domo arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san! Bueno, eso era todo, ¡nos leemos pronto! Ja ne!

El rincón de los reviews:

**Ale-chan227: **antes que nada debo preguntarte si eres psíquica, pues cada vez que me pides que el siguiente drabble sea IchiRuki resulta que el siguiente lo es! Y bueno, no te preocupes por no dejar reviews tan seguido, entiendo que estás ocupada, yo también lo estoy . Y sí, Matsumoto tiene muchas agallas, en uno Gin cambia y en el otro se queda con Hisagi, de cualquier manera Rangiku es genial! ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

**ShinigamiJazzDark89: **nadie es perfecto, pero para que una relación funcione, ambos lados tienen que ceder y cambiar por el bien de su amor, o eso creo yo, la verdad nunca he tenido una relación de novios así que realmente no puedo opinar xD. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos leemos!

**Umee-chan: **argh maldita escuela, malditos examenes y maldita la tarea! T^T solo sirve para hacernos sufrir y quitarnos inspiración...Y sí, creo que Tite ya dejó en claro que el IH no se va a hacer realidad, pero ya ves que hay gente bastante obstinada y ciega que no quiere ver lo evidente...aunque probablemente ellas digan lo mismo de nosotras ¬¬. El ShuuRan es épico y genial y bastante divertido, ellos dos son ideales para protagonizar una comedia romántica xD, a mí tampoco me cae muy bien Gin, pero se ganó mi corazón al final, lo mismo me pasó con Severus Snape en Harry Potter, ¿por qué los que eran realmente buenos tienen que morir? Bueno, ya dejaré de lamentarme y mejor te agradezco por tu review! ^^ ¡Te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: **"Vanilla Twilight" (Crepúsculo Vainilla) de The Owl City

**Summary: **Era difícil no extrañarla y desear que estuviera con él, mas, cuando pensaba en ella, ya no se sentía tan solo.

**Tiempo: **Post-423

**Pareja: **IchiRuki

**Género: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Palabras: **372

Desearía que estuvieras aquí

Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde que había perdido sus poderes y, por ende, varios meses desde la última vez que había visto a su enana. Estaba acostado en su cama, extrañándola, deseando que ella estuviera a su lado; podía dormir tranquilamente, sí, pero eso no hacía que dejara de extrañara las épocas en las que sabía que ella estaba dormida en su armario o en la recamara contigua a la suya. Suspirando y sintiéndose algo frustrado por no poder dormir, miró hacia afuera por su ventana, viendo como la noche cambiaba de color…pero no era lo mismo sin tener a su pequeña shinigami al lado molestándolo o platicando con él.

El nuevo silencio que había en su habitación, resultó no ser tan abrumador como él pensaba…hasta que veía sus manos y se sentía triste, pues extrañaba la manera en la que sus pequeños dedos cabían perfectamente entre los de él. Todavía melancólico, se volvió a acostar en su cama, buscando diferentes maneras para conciliar el sueño, de verdad que necesitaba dormir, puesto que no había dormido en dos días debido a la nostalgia que lo embargaba y no lo dejaba descansar. Agotado, salió de su casa y se sentó en el porche, admirando el hermoso crepúsculo que había frente a él; así, se pasó toda la noche, simplemente pensando, pues, cuando pensaba en ella, ya no se sentía tan solo…

Así, se la vivía pensando en ella, las mismas veces que parpadeaba pensaba en ella, día y noche, noche y día, sin parar, sin vivir realmente…

Hasta que volviera a ver esos brillantes ojos violetas, hasta que esta impotencia desapareciera y esta carga que llevaba se hiciera ligera, hasta que volviera a tener sus poderes, sintiendo como probaba nuevamente el cielo, podría sentirse vivo de nuevo; olvidaría de esta manera todas las tristezas que llevaba, ese mundo monótono en el que vivía, pero nunca la olvidaría a ella, porque ella era su todo, su _mundo_.

- Oh, si tan solo mi voz pudiera llegar hasta el pasado, te susurraría al oído…Oh, Rukia, desearía que estuvieras aquí… - El joven Kurosaki Ichigo exclamó en voz alta sus sentimientos, los sentimientos que tenía hacia cierta shinigami llamada Kuchiki Rukia.


	28. Tú misterioso alguien me robó

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo los trata la vida? Yo con muchas tareas y ando muuy desvelada por irme de fiesta ayer por la noche...sí, entre semana, ni sé que estaba pensando, tengo unas ojeras horribles, tengo mucho sueño, además de que mi día no fue normal, como operaron a mi abuela, mi madre se fue todo el día, practicamente me corrió de la casa y me la pase con una amiga, por lo que no hice mi tarea hasta que regrese a mi casa hace como una hora y media y apenas vengo acabandola antes de venirme a subir el drabble. En mejores noticias, ¡me encantó el capi 463 de Bleach! ¡Por fin vere a Kenpachi en acción! Hace mucho que espero por este momento épico ^^ Aunque el capi pasado del anime dejó mucho que desear, espero que también sea genial el próximo capi del anime jeje. Ahora, sobre el drabble, pues he de decir que hace mucho Ale-chan227 me pidió que escribiera un triángulo amoroso IchixRukiaxRenji, y he aquí el resultado de esa petición; pobre Renji, lo hice sufrir mucho en el drabble jeje, pero yo ahorita lo consiento xD. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! ¡Cuídense y nos leemos pronto!

El rincón de los reviews:

**ShinigamiJazzDark89: **sí, escribo muchos drabbles basados en el cpai 423 porque el estúpido de Tite me dejó traumada o.o creo que esto es algo que solo superare el día en que se digne a hacer realidad nuestro IchiRuki...o hasta que mate la última esperanza del IchiHime muejajaja. Y sí, ¿qué onda con Yukio? Aunque ya lo quiero ver pelear jeje. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Umee-chan: **la uni es buena jeje, pero sigue siendo una escuela con muuuchos trabajos...por lo que muero por graduarme ya y ponerme a trabajar como escritora, lamentablemente todavía me faltan unos años para acabar mi profesión...No te preocupes por no escribirme mucho, comprendo que tengas muchos trabajos, yo tambien los tengo ¬¬. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos leemos!

**Claw-13: **Sí, ellos simplemente se necesitan para ser mejores personas y dar lo mejor de sí. Si otras personas *coff coff* IH fans *coff coff* no entienden lo evidente, no significa que no pasará. Me alegra que te haya gustado el drabble y la canción, esa es una de mis favoritas, sobretodo porque me recuerda a una persona que se fue de mi vida dos meses antes del capi 423, por lo que me trae muchos recuerdos. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: **"Tu misterioso alguien" de Miranda

**Summary: **Había alguien nuevo en la vida de su amiga, alguien que le había robado todo lo que él alguna vez atesoró... y no iba a descansar hasta saber de quién se trataba.

**Tiempo: **Pre y Durante Saga Soul Society

**Pareja: **RenRuki/IchiRuki

**Género: **Angst/Romance

**Palabras: **408

Tú misterioso alguien me robó

Abarai Renji se alistaba para ir con su nuevo Capitán al mundo humano para traer de vuelta a la que alguna vez había sido su mejor amiga; esta no era la mejor circunstancia para verla después de cuarenta años, pero era su deber hacerlo. Lamentó el día en que ella tuvo que darle a un ser humano sus poderes para salvarlo, ¿por qué lo había hecho? Se preguntaba el pelirrojo constantemente…Definitivamente ella se había transformado, había cambiado y todo gracias a ese hombre nuevo que se había aparecido de pronto, ese hombre misterioso que él quería conocer…

Justo en esos momentos el teniente sabía que su amiga de seguro estaba con él, disfrutando el día...Y él, desde que se había enterado, no había podido disfrutar nada ni pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en el horrible crimen que ella había cometido y por el cual debía pagar. Siendo sinceros, esos cuarenta años habían sido horribles para él, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, cada día se hacía más y más difícil de sobrellevar sin ella, mas todo parecía indicar que ella no la pasaba tan mal, después de todo tenía una nueva compañía…Y de nuevo, al pensar en este tipo que la había obligado a cometer semejante acto, hacía que su sangre hirviera, quería saber quién era ese chico para _matarlo_ y vengar a la mujer que amaba.

Cuando ya la tuvo de nuevo a su lado, pudo notar todos los nuevos cambios que había en Kuchiki Rukia, cosa que hacía que su corazón se rompiera en miles de pedazos; Renji creía saber que lo que sentía su amiga por ese chico de cabello naranja era más que amistad, pero no se animaba a preguntarle por él porque sería peor y, como dicen, a veces es mejor dejarlo todo correr, así como esta. Claro que todo esto no le quitaba las dudas de cómo era en realidad el tal Kurosaki Ichigo y cómo había logrado convertirse en el nuevo amor, la nueva ocupación, el seductor, el rey y el peón de Rukia; se moría por saber cómo ese chico en cuestión de semanas había logrado usurpar el lugar que Abarai siempre había ocupado al lado de la Kuchiki…

_Tu misterioso alguien verdaderamente me robó lo que yo más amaba, Rukia._ Pensó el pelirrojo, al observar como los ojos de ella brillaron cuando le dijo que el ryoka había ido a rescatarla.


	29. Te amo, dime que me amas también

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo muy feliz porque conseguí el libro de imágenes de Bleach por su décimo aniversario, libro que contiene el maravilloso arte de Tite. Lo mejor de este libro, es que esta lleno de IchiRuki! ¡Es enserio! Tiene las imágenes de Fade to Black dibujadas por Kubo, varias en las que solo salen Rukia e Ichigo, o que están muy juntos, las imágenes de Ichigo y Rukia del calendario 2011 están juntas, etc., etc. Lo mejor de todo es que Orihime sale muy poco xD y miren que es el libro por el aniversario xDD. Sobre el drabble, ahora nos toca HitsuHina, me parece que me quedó OoC, pero bueno, es que la canción es muy cursi y romántica y pues no hemos visto esta faceta en ninguno de los personajes jeje. Bueno, ¡gracias a todos pro seguir leyendo! ¡Me alegran el día! Y pues, quiero su opinión, estaba haciendo un fic largo sobre lo que pasó Rukia en estos 17 meses, con un giro inesperado a mi estilo, no al de Tite, y quería saber si lo subo con el lime o sin él, sigo dudosa con respecto a esto, ¿qué opinan? ¿lo subo o no? Bueno, los dejo con esto y me despido! ¡Hasta la próxima!

El rincón de los reviews:

**Claw-13: **también es mi saga favorita, gracias a esta saga me empezó a gustar el IchiRuki y, al final de esta, me convencí de que esta sería mi pareja favorita de Bleach y mi segunda pareja favorita de todo el anime. ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado el drabble y la canción! ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos leemos!

**ShinigamiJazzDark89: **sí Kenpachi es genial! Yo voto por un Rukia vs Riruka "Por el amor de Ichigo"y de paso se une Orihime y es vencida a los cinco segundos...ok no, pero eso vería yo en mi mente retorcida xD. Para ser honestos, cuando empezé a ver Bleach, me gustaban tanto el IchiRuki como el RenRuki, el IchiRuki por muchas razones, en especial que su historia no cae en el cliché, pero el RenRuki me gustaba porque a mí siempre me han gustado las historias de los mejores amigos que se enamoran, aunque ya se haya vuelto un gran, gran cliché, además de que comprendía los sentimientos de Renji, porque a mí me pasó algo similar, pero después comprendí que Renji había perdido a Rukia hace mucho tiempo y el IchiRuki me acabó de convencer jeje. Y claro que en comparación con el IchiRuki resulta eclipsado xD. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos! Por cierto, ya quiero leer tus nuevos fics!

**pbdbgt: **entiendo tu afición por el RenRuki, pero el IchiRuki es mejor ^^ jeje y Kenpachi es el mejor de todos. Y ¿cuándo escribiste el drabble de memorias de idhún que nunca me enteré? Bueno, luego me dices para que lo lea y te deje un review, el que sí leí es el de "El ángel guardían y el rayo de luz" tan lindo el fic ^^. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Umee-chan: **lo mismo opino con respecto al RenRuki, pareja que tmabién me llegó a gustar y que ahora me da igual, porque Kia es de Ichi y Renji es MIO! no lo comparto xD. Y pues yo pienso que la que le robó el corazón primero fue Rukia a Ichigo, después de todo, ella se sacrificó por él sin siquiera conocerlo, cosa que tuvo un gran impacto en él y, con el tiempo, él le robó el corazón a ella con ese bondadoso corazón que tiene y que siempre intentaba ocultar porque "arruinaba su imagen". ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: **"Pretty Boy" (Lindo Chico) de M2M

**Summary: **Lo tenía que aceptar, lo amaba y se lo iba a decir, pues no iba a perder de nuevo a su lindo chico, nunca más.

**Tiempo: **Post-423

**Pareja: **HitsuHina

**Género: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Palabras: **480

Te amo, dime que me amas también

Hinamori Momo estaba acostada en su cama, mirando mentalmente sus memorias en blanco y negro, como si fueran una película antigua; todos esos recuerdos eran sobre las cosas que había pasado junto a Hitsugaya Toshirou, ese hombre en el que no dejaba de pensar, aquel quien la había vuelto ciega en cuanto a él se refería. Seguía acostada, rezando porque la volteara a ver, que la mirara a los ojos, cosa que no había hecho desde la batalla contra Aizen, y ella seguía sin entender por qué, súbitamente, se mostraba más frío con ella que de costumbre. Tenía la añoranza en su corazón de que su Shirou-chan fuera distinto con ella, cosa que sabía desde el principio.

Porque él era su lindo chico, aquel al que amaba, como no había amado a nadie nunca antes que él; quería que su lindo chico le dijera esas palabras, tan ocultas para todos. Lo necesitaba, era verdad, ya no lo iba a negar, por eso quería que la dejara acercarse a él, que la dejara permanecer a su lado…

Ahora se la pasaba soñando despierta, escribiendo, sin siquiera pensarlo, el nombre de ese chico en su papeleo, el cual tenía que repetir después de su despiste; además, había veces en las que juraba que escuchaba al pequeño capitán llamarla desde el otro lado de la habitación, mas solo era su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada. También, había momentos, escasos en la actualidad, en los que él se quedaba un rato con ella platicando o simplemente estando en silencio y, por raro que suene, le sonreía y esa sonrisa parecía acariciarla tiernamente…y aquí le gustaría saber qué decirle para hacerlo suyo, para hacerle llegar sus sentimientos a tiempo…

Así que, finalmente, lo decidió, se lo iba a decir, le haría saber sus sentimientos y pensamientos más ocultos, por eso, lo había citado ese día a las afueras de su escuadrón para hablar tranquilamente con él y sin interrupciones. Lo vio llegar y sintió que su corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos, Toshirou era simplemente lindo, encantador y perfecto así como era; le sonrió y el peliblanco la miró fijamente, esperando a que hablara.

- Y bien, ¿qué me querías decir, Hinamori? – Le habló en esa fría voz que siempre usaba.

- Hitsugaya-kun…tengo que decirte algo. – Tragó saliva, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Toshirou habló, mirándola con esos ojos turquesa que tenía.

- Es que yo…etto…yo… ¡YO TE AMO SHIROU-CHAN! – Cerrando los ojos, sonrojándose cada vez más e inflando los cachetes, Momo se le declaró, internamente pensando: _Oh, por favor Shirou-chan, dime que también me amas._ El Capitán abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa, a la vez que también se sonrojaba, pero luego sonrió.

- Yo también te amo, Momo moja camas. – Y dicho esto, la tomó por los hombros y la besó.


	30. Aunque no te pueda ver, Rukia

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¿Qué creen? Salió antes el capi nuevo del manga, así que vayan de una vez a leerlo ^^, estuvo muy bueno, al igual que el capi del anime, yo sabía que el tipo este raro que es fusión Kagerouza con Nozomi, cuyo nombre siempre olvido, iba a intentar matar a Rukia cuando noté que seguía consciente, y sabía también que Ichigo, aun en forma hollow, la iba a slavar y lo hizo! De verdad que ahora insinuan muy seguido nuestro IchiRuki ^^...lo malo del capi de hoy es que Orihime estuvo, nuevamente, de inútil, ahí sentada sin ayudarlos ¬¬u Ya Tite y Pierrot! ¡Muestren a una Inoue menos Inoutil, se los pedimos los fans porque ya nos tiene hartos su poco o nulo desarrollo como personaje! Bueno, hablando del fic largo que estoy escribiendo, decidí subirlo con lime, aunque aun no me convence, pero bueno...lo subiré mañana, eso espero, porque tengo un súper examen al que tengo que echarle muchas ganas. Volviendo a los drabbles, hoy toca IchiRuki y basado en el capi 423, lo sé, estoy traumada, pero bueno, es que dos meses antes de que Rukia se fuera, yo también perdí a alguien preciado y sentí el dolor de Ichi, por lo que me puse a pensar en un buen de canciones que se semejaban a la situación, así que habrá varios drabbles de ese estilo. Eso es todo, ¡gracias por seguir leyendo y nos leemos pronto! Ja ne!

El rincón de los reviews:

**Claw-13: **me alegra que te haya gustado el drabble! Me sorprende bastante que conocieras esa canción, nadie de mis amigas la conoce, solo yo, pero supongo que es porque yo soy la única a la que le gustan las canciones románticas de mi grupo de amigos jeje. Ah, esa misma canción yo la iba a dedicar...que buenos tiempos...Y no sientas envidia! jeje, la verdad es que sí me costó mucho el libro, de hecho como no tenía el dinero suficiente le tuve que pedir prestado a mi madre y me dijo que ese era mi regalo de cumpleaños, el cual es exactamente en un mes, por lo que ya me lo dieron por adelantado xD. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

**ShinigamiJazzDark89: **yo también quiero el de Fade to Black! Pero me conformo con el hecho de el art book por el décimo aniversario incluye algunas de las ilustraciones jeje. La verdad estaba caro, me costó alrededor de 4,000 dólares, pero mi afición lo vale! ¿Te gusta el HitsuRuki? A mi no me molesta pero tampoco es mi favorita, la verdad nunca he entendido cómo se formó, pero para UA me gusta mucho jeje. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado el drabble aunque no te guste la pareja! ¡Cuídate y nos leemos!

**gibybluu: **no sé si el libro lo vendan por internet, con eso de que hicieron muy pocas copias , el mío yo lo conseguí en una convención de anime que hubo en mi ciudad, y era el único ejemplar, que yo me llevé jeje. Pero búscalo por ebay, tal vez ahí lo consigas. Y sí, subiré con lime¡Te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo!

**pbdbgt: **jeje, sí, el IchiRuki tiene muchos fics porque Tite nos traumó con su falta de Rukia por 9 largos meses jeje. El HitsuHina es genial! ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos leemos!

**Umee-chan: **sí, más cursis no pudieron haber estado la canción y el drabble, tal y como me gustan xD. Sobre el fic, pues digamos que es medio UA porque pongo un tema que no pasó y nunca pasará, pero los sentimientos de Rukia, como llegó a ser teniente y cómo fue que Byakuya le dio sus guantes y la razón de su corte de cabello los pondré, aunque probablemente me equivoque con las razones xD. No sientas envidia por el libro, habrá más jeje, yo fui suertuda, lo confieso, sobretodo porque era la única copia y tuve la suerte de que todos iban con corto presupuesto o si no se lo hubieran llevado. Y sí, se cautivaron mutuamente y se siguen cautivando; lee el capi 464 del manga (el nuevo) y verás una conversación entre Ichigo e Ishida en la que siento que Ichigo actuó como Rukia, o por lo menos siguió su ejemplo, tanto así lo afecta ella xD. Y claro que consideraré tus canciones, en cuanto acabe mi larga lista xD. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: **"Aunque no te pueda ver" de Alex Ubago

**Summary: **Aunque no la pudiera ver, él siempre estaría a su lado en espíritu, esperando tranquilamente el momento de su reunión.

**Tiempo: **Post-423, Pre-459

**Pareja: **IchiRuki

**Género: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Palabras: **367

Aunque no te pueda ver, Rukia

Todavía agobiado por la tristeza, Kurosaki Ichigo se encontraba viendo por su ventana, pensando en tantas cosas distintas, pero todas ellas tenían algo en común: Kuchiki Rukia. No podía evitar pensar en ella, en lo que estaría haciendo en esos momentos, ¿estaría feliz? Eso era lo que más le importaba saber, pues de ser lo contrario, le hubiera gustado acercársele y hacerla sonreír de una manera u otra. ¿Estaría bien en la Sociedad de Almas? ¿Le gustaba vivir a ahí? No lo sabía, pero quería pensar que todo estaba bien, era el pensamiento que necesitaba para seguir sacando fuerzas para vivir, quien sabe de dónde, pues estaba cayendo en la desesperación. Su motivo para esto era el miedo que le daba al pensar en no volver a verla nunca más…

Había perdido muchas cosas, recuerdos invaluables para él, sin embargo, de todos ellos, diría que lo que más atesoraba y lo que nunca olvidaría fueron esos mágicos momentos que pasó junto a ella, junto a su rayo de luz. Tan mal se veía en este tiempo, que todos lo veían con tristeza, esas miradas se iban anidando en su ser, formando parte de él. Con justa razón se veía de esta manera, si desde que su enana se había ido, había estado lloviendo de nuevo en su ser porque estaba sin ella…Esa fría soledad lo atormentaba en exceso, todo porque Ichigo necesitaba darle a Rukia mucho más, enseñarle más, decirle lo que sentía por ella.

Con esto en mente, veía su ventana y creía ver la lluvia caer, mas no estaba lloviendo en realidad, era simplemente un reflejo de lo que estaba pasando en su ser, de seguro Zangetsu se estaría aguando en su mundo interior. Sonrió con amargura, de todo lo que implicaba ser un shinigami, lo que más echaba de menos era ella, su presencia, su _compañía_. Solamente le quería hacer saber a su preciada amiga, que estuviera donde estuviera, si le faltaba el aliento, él se lo daría, y si se sentía sola, ella podía ir a visitarlo cuando quisiera, llamarlo si era necesario, pues él siempre estaría ahí para ella, apoyándola siempre, aunque no la pudiera ver…


	31. Ese alguien soy yo, Rangiku

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo algo resfriada pero bueno u.u Ahora que espero ya todos hayan leído el manga, fangirleare un momento. ¡Sí! ¡Rukia vs Riruka! Me dio risa su pelea, pobre Rukia, va a tener que pelear contra sus adorados conejos, no quisiera ser ella xD. Y ¡Byakuya! ¡Es mi héroe! ¡Matara al troll más troll de todos: Tsukishima! ¡Sí Bya-kun! ¡Pelea por el orgullo de todos! Oh! Y hubo un poco de insinuaciones HitsuHina, con Yukio diciendole a Hitsugaya que si, para que el peliblanco pelee bien debe de decir "Mataré a esa mujer" y así Toshirou peleara por amor xD, hasta un personaje nuevo ve este amor jeje. Ok, volviendo a los drabbles, hoy nos toca ShuuRan! Tan genial esta pareja ^^, la canción que utilizé es de Enrique Iglesias y, como la mayoría de sus canciones, esta esta en inglés y español; al principio iba a usar la letra de la versión en inglés, pero la versión en español me convenció más pues queda mucho mejor con el tema del drabble. Bueno, ya los dejo y, antes de despedirme, promoveré un pequeño relato que escribí ayer titulado: Extraña Petición, si quieren leanlo y me dicen que tal me quedó xD. Sin más que agregar, me despido, Bye-bye!

El rincón de los reviews:

**ShinigamiJazzDark89: **aw, ¡me alegra que te haya conmovido mi drabble! La verdad esa canción siempre me llega a lo más profundo de mi ser y, después de escucharla y cantarla, siento un pequeño vacío jeje. y Sí, Rukia entre conejos xDD y Yukio es tan cool :) Y pues hace poco empezé a ver el relleno, mientras espero con ansias a ver la despedida IchiRuki T^T. Sobre tu fic, tómatelo con calma, acabas de terminar uno jeje; yo esperare con paciencia hasta que subas el siguiente :). Y gracias por querer leer mi nuevo fic...creo que lo subiré hoy de una vez, no sé jeje. ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

****Claw-13: ****sí, esta canción te deja con una mezcla de sentimientos, no sabes si sentirte triste por él o feliz porque no se da por vencido, ya que espera reunirse con su "amiga" pronto, tal como ocurrió con nuestro IchiRuki ^^. Ojala puedas conseguir el libro jeje, espero que llegue pronto a tu ciudad. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos leemos!

**pbdbgt: **¡yo también extraño a los Espadas! ¿Dónde demonios está Grimmjow? Extraño muchísimo a mi pantera T^T. ¡Gracias por el review! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el drabble. ¡Te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Umee-chan: **esta canción eso es lo que tiene, te pone sentimental, sobretodo si te puedes relacionar con la letra. Y gracias por tu apoyo, hoy mismo subo el prólogo, osease el lime xD. ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Cuídate y nos seguimos leyendo!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: **"Alguien soy yo" de Enrique Iglesias

**Summary: **Lo que Hisagi más deseaba era que Matsumoto se diera cuenta que había alguien que la quería y la necesitaba, alguien que deseaba estar por siempre con ella, y que ese alguien es él.

**Tiempo: **Post-423

**Pareja: **ShuuRan

**Género: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Palabras: **366

Ese alguien soy yo, Rangiku-san

La veía y se preguntaba si siquiera sabía que él estaba ahí, si sabía que él siempre había estado ahí para ella. Como un acosador, la seguía a todos lados y todo porque estaba completamente enamorado de ella; sí, Hisagi Shuuhei estaba irremediablemente enamorado de Matsumoto Rangiku, algo que todos en la Sociedad de Almas sabían…menos ella. El problema de quererla tanto, es que ella ya amaba a alguien más y, por más que Shuuhei lo intentara, ella ni cuenta se daba, ¿por qué la vida era tan injusta? Ahora que Ichimaru Gin ya no estaba, de verdad pensó que Rangiku le haría caso, pero no parecía darse cuenta por estar pensando en alguien que ya nunca iba a regresar.

Y, aunque la teniente del décimo escuadrón no supiera lo que callaba su corazón, Hisagi deseaba decirle que…Alguien la quería y la esperaba, alguien la sueña diario, alguien la piensa a todas horas del día y ese mismo alguien la buscó durante mucho tiempo hasta que al fin la encontró. Ese dichoso alguien que la amaba con todo el corazón era… _él_.

Con todo y que se moría por confesarle sus sentimientos y que ella se los correspondiera, la verdad el teniente no pedía nada más que verla feliz nuevamente, escuchar de nuevo su cálida risa y verla divertida en el bar; si ella estaba feliz, entonces él también lo estaría. Si Rangiku estaba bien, entonces Hisagi también lo estaría, aunque ella nunca supiera que todavía existía alguien en este mundo que la amaba más que a nadie…

Y, a pesar de que tenía buenas intenciones y, de ser necesario, la dejaría ir sin decirle nada, la realidad era que moría porque ella fuera suya, por expresarle lo que sentía de una buena vez. Ella era su única salida, no había nadie más; mas Matsumoto ni cuenta se daba de que estaba ahí él, que Shuuhei era ese alguien que ella siempre esperó.

_Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera, alguien te sueña, alguien te piensa constantemente, alguien te busca y por fin te encontró…Ese alguien soy yo, Rangiku-san_

Shuuhei pensó mientras veía a su hermosa Rangiku suspirar por un hombre muerto.


	32. Me muero por conocerte

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo aquí subiéndoles otro drabble, hoy nos toca IshiHime! Con una canción que me gusta y, si algún día tengo novio (aunque lo dudo porque morire soltera xD) se la dedicaré jeje. Sin más que agregar, me despido. ¡Cuídense todos!

El rincón de los reviews:

**Ale-chan227: **¡Mujer, me sorprendes! ¡Subiste un review por cada drabble que te había faltado! De verdad que me alegraron el día tus reviews ^^ Sé que ya querías leer el drabble del trí RenRukiIchi y me alegra que te haya gustado, esa era mi meta jeje. Y bueno, el libro no es de Fade to Black, es por el décimo aniversario de Bleach, pero vienen ilustraciones de la peli jeje, me alegra que te haya gustado el drabble HitsuHina y por el HitsuKarin, pronto haré uno xD. La escena IchiRuki del anime me mató, eso me animó después de ver a una Orihime de inútil nuevamente ¬¬. Oh sí, ya me habían dicho que ya pronto veremos la despedida, espero que sea tan emotiva como en el manga...oh si no *sonrisa macabra* Y la canción de Aunque no te pueda ver siempre me pone sentimental, yo creo que solo los desalmados no la encuentran hermosa. La muerte de Gin me mató, sobretodo porque por varios capis lo odié a muerte. Ojala que algún día Ran-chan le de una oportunidad a Shuuhei, ¿quien sabe? a lo mejor y es él su verdadero amor xD. ¡Gracias por todos tus reviews! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

**Claw-13: **Yo pienso lo mismo, quizás Gin haya sido su primer amor y no creo que lo olvide del todo, pero quien la puede sanar ahora es Shuuhei, además, yo creo que Tite tiene buenos planes para ellos...a menos de que nos trollee otra vez y saque alguna tontería xD. ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Cuídate y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Umee-chan: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el drabble y la canción les queda maravillosamente jeje. Yo espero ver a Hisagi como capitán del noveno escuadrón, muchos creemos que esta predestinado a eso debido a que Kensei, ex capitán de dicha divisón, lo salvó y desde por eso se tatuó el 69 en la cara, para mí Shuuhei debe de adquirir el bankai y ser Capitán jeje. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo en mi nuevo fic! En unos días subiré el nuevo capi de "Estos caóticos 17 meses" ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo!

**pbdbgt: **Me alegra que te encanten los drabbles ^^ ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos leemos!

**ShinigamiJazzDark89: **sí! Matsumoto debe de olvidar a Gin y darle una oportunidad a Shuuhei, yo sé que harían una hermosa pareja jeje. Tú descansa y estudia mucho para tus exámenes, ¡suerte! Y yo ya casi acabo el libro que estaba leyendo muajaja. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: **"Sin Miedo a Nada" de Alex Ubago con Amaia Montero

**Summary: **De súbito, se enamoraron, sin pensarlo, sin esperarlo…Ahora, solo querían conocerse más, ser uno solo en mente y alma.

**Tiempo: **¿Futuro de Bleach?

**Pareja: **IshiHime

**Género: **Romance

**Palabras: **489

Me muero por conocerte

Ishida Uryuu se enfrentaba a lo más extraño que había sentido en sus pocos años de existencia: el amor. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en ella? No lo sabía y tampoco esperaba comprender esto algún día, solo estaba consciente de una cosa: moría por suplicarle a ella que se quedara a su lado, moría por escuchar todas las cosas que callaba su corazón, mas nunca se atrevía a hablar y dejaba que esa chica se fuera de su lado. Sin embargo, Ishida no se daba por vencido, mantenía la esperanza de que, algún día, sería capaz de decirle todo, sin esconderle nada, decirle que la iba queriendo cada día un poco más, que quería que dejaran de perder el tiempo y fueran uno solo al fin…

Moría por abrazarla y que ella le correspondiera esa muestra de afecto, quería ser la razón por la que ella sonreía y ya se imaginaba lo maravilloso que sería recibir sus besos al amanecer acomodado en su pecho. Sí, estaba bastante enamorado de esa angelical criatura, cada vez que la sentía cerca, cada vez que veía esos dulces labios, algo en él estallaba en llamas, ese fuego de la pasión lo cubría y se reusaba a escapar de él.

Y es que Uryuu se moría por conocerla más afondo, como nadie lo ha hecho, saber qué es lo que pensaba, enseñarle un mundo nuevo y vencer su propio miedo interior, el cual nunca iba a dejar que lo abatiera. El Quincy solo tenía ojos para ella, para esa hermosa mujer, a la que quería besar hasta que sus labios les dolieran, ver su rostro todos los días, hacer que ese amor creciera. Crearía, soñaría, dejaría todo surgir por ella, apartando su miedo…

Inoue Orihime estaba enamorada otra vez, y de la persona menos esperada, aquel hombre que siempre había estado a su lado. Se moría por explicarle todas las cosas que pasan por su mente, enseñarle ese mundo que solo existe dentro de su ser; quería ser capaz de intrigarlo y seguir sorprendiéndolo como hasta ahora lo había hecho, porque quería enamorarlo cada día un poco más. Quería sentir todos los días de su existencia ese flechazo al verle; no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás, si estaba loca era cosa suya, nadie le impediría sentir este gran amor por su pelinegro. Ahora el mundo volvía a estar en su favor, su afligido corazón ahora estaba iluminado por un nuevo sol.

Orihime quería conocerlo mucho más, saber qué clase de cosas pasan por la mente de él, abrir todas sus puertas y enseñarle muchas cosas más, venciendo todo lo que los quisiera abatir. Verse a sí misma reflejada en esos hermosos ojos, besarlo hasta que se les desgastaran los labios. Ver en su pálido rostro la esperanza que creía perdida, hacer que ese amor creciera; ya nunca más sentiría miedo de amar.


	33. Cuando era joven

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo cansada y a punto de quedarme dormida jeje. Bueno, antes de hablar sobre el drabble, quería preguntarles cuántas de ustedes han leído el libro o visto la película de Orgullo y Prejuicio y a cuántas les ha gustado, es que quiero hacer una especia de adaptación IchiRuki pero quiero ver quienes lo conocen, también, ¿qué dirían si hago mi propio relleno de Bleach? Con todo y nuevos personajes, trama incoherente y peleas geniales jeje. Bueno, ahora sí con el drabble, el de hoy es GinRan y la trama es medio oscura y hasta queda bien para un fic largo, pero me da mucha flojera escribirlo y prefiero dejarlo en drabble xD si quedan dudas luego las resuelvo, ah, y antes de que se me olvide, la banda que toca esta canción es la favorita de mi prima, ¡va para ti aunque no te guste el anime! Sin más que decir me despido, ¡cuídense todos!

El rincón de los reviews:

**Koumo: **¡gracias por ponerte al corriente! De verdad que no tenías que hacerlo jeje. Entiendo que estes ocupada y que no puedas dejar reviews o leer tan seguido, así que no te preocupes ^^. Me alegra que te hayan gustado tanto los drabbles como las canciones, la verdad es que todas estas son de mis favoritas y me alegra que a más personas les gusten. ¡Gracias por el review y por tomarte la molestia de leer! ¡te cuidas y nos leemos!

**Claw-13: **yo siempre he pensado que Uryuu siente algo por Orihime, pero la mensa ni cuenta se da...todavía recuerdo al final de la saga Soul Society cuando pensó que a Ishida le gustaba Rukia Pero bueno, la verdad yo creo que Bleach sí va a terminar IshiHime e IchiRuki, aunque no sea de manera explícita. Estar enamorado al principio es bonito, hasta que alguien te rompe el corazón T^T, pero bueno, si eso pasa es porque no era para ti y, con suerte, después encuentras a alguien que nunca te lastimara...yo todavía sigo esperando a esa persona jeje, pero bueno, estar emparejado no lo es todo y lo mejor es tener paciencia. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos leemos!

**ShinigamiJazzDark89: **Los novios además de quitarte el tiempo desesperan...o eso creo, la verdad nunca he estado en una relación verdadera, mi única experiencia fue una "relación" por internet xD, duró bastante, unos 3 meses, pero luego lo pensé y me dije "al carajo con él, vive al otro lado del país y nunca nos veremos, mejor me consigo uno en mi ciudad" además de que enamorada soy insoportable, ni yo me aguanto xD. Y sí, en mi imagen se nota el IchiRuki, lo mejor que es la portada del disco: "Song For" de Rookiez is Punk'd, quienes dijeron "cuando escuchen la canción piensen en su novio o novia, en Gin y Rangiku, en Ichigo y Rukia", así o más insinuado xDDD Yo no veo a ningún grupo japonés diciendo que escuche alguien una canción romántica pensando en Ichigo y Orihime, ¿o sí? ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Umee-chan: **A mí también me gustaría que Orihime dejara de ver como idiota a Ichigo y se fijara en Ishida, como dicen, la persona ideal esta enfrente de ti y tú no la ves ¬¬. Aunque aun tengo esperanza de que haya IshiHime, sobretodo después de ver como orihime se enfrenta a Tsukishima y a su secuaz diciendole que va a pelear contra él pues fue él quien lastimo a "Ishida-kun". ¡gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos seguimos leyendo!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: **"When you were young" (Cuando eras joven) de The Killers

**Summary: **Rangiku siempre había esperado a un hombre que la salvara, pero nunca se imaginó que clase de hombre sería ni lo que le haría después.

**Tiempo: **UA

**Pareja: **GinRan

**Género: **Romance/Drama

**Palabras: **408

Cuando era joven

Cuando Matsumoto Rangiku era joven, ella era una niña olvidada por el mundo, una chica que se la pasaba sufriendo, por eso había pedido que viniera un chico maravilloso y la salvara de ese mundo cruel en el que vivía, pero nunca se imaginó que lo encontraría y que cambiaría para siempre su mundo. Lo conoció cuando tenía veinte años, no se parecía en nada a un santo, es más, parecía el mismísimo demonio, mas hablaba como todo un caballero y la sacó de ese mundo oscuro en el que vivía, justo como se lo imaginó cuando era joven.

A veces se preguntaba si estaba bien, si esto era lo correcto, si ella se lo _merecía_, no sabía con certeza pero decidió seguirle el juego, quizás si iban despacio conseguiría estar con él por siempre. Nunca se dio cuenta de que todo lo que le decía era una mentira, de que estaba atrapada justo en el ojo del huracán por él, de que se había metido en un juego sin salida que comenzó cuando era joven y creyó en ilusiones en lugar de la realidad…

Había veces en las que todo esto le parecía un sueño, en las que podía ver aquel lugar en el que vivía cuando era joven, en donde seguía con su inocencia y no veía como sus sueños se rompían frente a sus ojos…

Sin quererlo, había quedado atrapada junto al diablo, junto a su agua que le quería dar, esa agua maligna llamada poder, la cual no era dulce pues se alimentaba de los inocentes; claro que no la iba a probar toda de un jalón, no, podía hacerlo poco a poco, o eso le había dicho su amante, el chico que siempre esperó…

Había anhelado durante años a un hombre que la salvara de su precaria situación, que le enseñara el mundo y ya lo había conocido, su nombre era Ichimaru Gin y era todo menos un ángel, era el diablo, era todo un mafioso que mataba por placer, ganaba dinero por hacer sufrir a los demás y no tenía ningún sentido de la moral. Ese hombre la había metido en el mundo oscuro de la mafia, un mundo del cual ya no había salida; había sido una estúpida por creerle todo, por llegar a amarlo tanto y creer que la amaba también. Pero bueno, él era, en un principio, todo lo que ella imaginó cuando era joven, ¿verdad?


	34. Odio amarte tanto

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¿Ya leyeron Bleach 465? Yo sí y voy a fangirlear...primero, ¡que genial es Ikkaku ahora! Mira que se arregló su brazo usando sus músculos xD. Y mi Renji tan caballeroso y tan fuerte...ah...ahora sí, ¡Renji, cásate conmigo y se el padre de mis hijos! *¬* Esos 17 meses de esfuerzo valieron la pena, no solo es más fuerte sino más guapo...lo que no entendí es ¿por qué entrenó durante esos 17 meses para pelear contra Aizen? ¿No que está en prisión? De nuevo hay inconsistencias en Bleach ¬¬ o el sub que leí esta mal xD. Y que risa con Hisagi que trajo al Seireitei una moto! jajaja, ya me imagino lo que debió pasar...de seguro fue para impresionar a Ran-chan...mmm...Eso...¡sí! haré un fic sobre su moto! ¡Yo pido hacerlo! Mi idea, por fa nadie la robe! Ahora sí con el drabble, al principio iba a ser un KisuYoru, pero la canción le queda mejor al IchiRuki, así que ni modo, aguanten otro fic sobre ellos xD. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! De verdad me alegro mucho al saber que les gustan tanto mis drabbles, ¡gracias por su apoyo! Ahora sí me despido porque tengo que irme a estudiar, ¡Cuídense y nos leemos pronto!

El rincón de los reviews:

**Claw-13: **sí, ese grupo es genial, yo lo escuché por primera vez cuando la canción de "When you were young" se puso de moda xD. Me alegra no ser la única obsesionada con Orgullo y Prejuicio y con Mr. Darcy, él es tan perfecto...y yo me parezco a Elizabeth, siempre estoy con malditos hombres, moriré soltera, mi orgullo es lo primero y ya me han dicho que cuando me enamore enserio tendré que morderme la lengua y dejar de lado esos pensamientos...he estado pensando que me terminaré casando con un Darcy y todos me han asegurado eso xDD. Y bueno, la adaptación no es 100% fiel al libro, pues ya pensé y voy a hacer varios cambios, pero en esencia es lo mismo, Rukia como Elizabeth e Ichigo como Darcy y te lo adelanto...Byakuya como...¡Mr. Bennet! Jaja, creo que sería un genial Mr. Bennet, ¿tú que opinas? Ah, sí, hace mucho vi el horrible libro de "Orgullo y Prejuicio...y zombies", me da escalofríos de tan solo pensar en eso...y te adelanto que hay otro titulado "Mr. Darcy Vampiro" o.o Eso me causó más traumas que todo lo que me ha pasado en la vida. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

**pbdbgt: **¡gracias por el review! Ya lo decidí, subiré tres fics largos, uno ya está en fanfiction titulado "Estos caóticos 17 meses", te aviso por si quieres pasar a leerlo y decirme si te gustó. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! ¡Cuídate y nos leemos!

**ShinigamiJazzDark89: **jaja es que Gin se presta para el drama y Shuuhei para la comedia xDD, además a Rangiku le pasan tanto cosas divertidas como para trágicas, por alguna razón. Uh, que mal que no puedas usar internet, y sí, son muy jodidas las investigaciones...lo que me recuerda que tengo dos proyectos en equipo para octubre y no he empezado ninguno...Fuck! Bueno, ¡gracias por el review! Sí, haré la adaptación, ya lo decidí jeje. ¡Te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Umee-chan: **me alegra que te haya gustado el drabble, y bueno, si algún día me inspiro haré el long-fic jeje. Y pues sí haré la adaptación, pero me tomara algo de tiempo u.u, ¡maldita escuela! Y sobre mi propio relleno, de hecho va a ser más romántico que cualquier relleno de Bleach, con mis parejas favoritas, por supuesto. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo y por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos leemos pronto!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: **"Hate that I love you" (Odiar que te amo) de Rihanna feat. Ne-yo

**Summary: **No entendían porque se habían enamorado, odiaban amar al otro, pero no iban a perder la oportunidad de ser felices.

**Tiempo: **El futuro de Bleach que existe en mi loca mente IchiRukista xD.

**Pareja: **IchiRuki

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**Palabras: **488

Odio amarte tanto

Kuchiki Rukia no lo podía entender, no lo soportaba ni un poco, pero parecía que todo lo que el shinigami sustituto hacía lograba sacarle una sonrisa, ¿Acaso no le podía dejar de gustar por un momento? Parecía que no… Desde que su enana había regresado a él, Kurosaki Ichigo volvía a sentir que su vida era un torbellino…y todo por culpa de ella, pues no lo dejaba ni un momento, lo hacía enojar para luego besar sus labios, algo que empezó a hacer desde su regreso, logrando así que él olvidara porque se había enojado en primer lugar, sin recordar qué había hecho ella…

Pero lo odiaba, odiaba que Ichigo supiera qué hacer para que ella no siguiera enojada con él; hacerlo tan seguido la perjudicaba, pues la dejaba atontada y frustrada…

Pero lo odiaba, odiaba que Rukia supiera como tocarlo para que el dejara de pelear; por eso despreciaba adorarla como lo hacía…

Rukia odiaba amarlo tanto, no podía soportar necesitarlo tanto como lo hacía. Mas, no importaba cuando odiara amarlo, no lo podía dejar ir, nunca lo haría, o por lo menos no de nuevo, porque lo amaba demasiado para soportar perderlo una vez más…

Lo malo de su relación con la nueva teniente, es que ella sabía a la perfección el poder qué tenía sobre él, algo que usaba muy a menudo para que le comprara cosas; de verdad, si no fuera porque ella era la única que lo entendía, la única que lo animaba y la única que lo hacía reír, ya se hubiera hartado de su presencia y la habría puesto en su lugar.

Era triste e injusto que su compañero shinigami se aprovechara del hecho de que él sabía que lo amaba con locura, sin una razón lógica aparente; odiaba como ahora podía ganar argumentos con más facilidad simplemente aprovechándose de la situación, usando su encanto a su favor, dejándola desarmada…Eso simplemente no estaba bien.

Ichigo odiaba amarla tanto, no podía soportar el hecho de necesitarla tanto. Pero, aunque odiaba amarla tanto, no la iba a dejar ir, no otra vez, ya había aprendido de sus errores. Le valía lo que pensara el mundo, le diría que la quería y la mantendría siempre a su lado…

Tal vez uno de estos días, la magia del otro no los afectaría, ni sus besos los debilitarían, sin embargo, nadie en el mundo los conocía tanto como el otro, por lo tanto, probablemente siempre iban a estar hechizados por ese embrujo llamado amor.

- Sabes Rukia, odio amarte tanto. – El peli-naranja le dijo de pronto, viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

- Lo mismo pienso… ¿cómo me pude enamorar de un idiota como tú?

- Y yo de una enana como tú… - Y dicho esto, se besaron.

Por más que pelearan, por más que sacaran al otro de quicio y por más loco que resultara este amor, siempre se iban a amar.**  
><strong>


	35. Tengo celos

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo cansada pero feliz porque ya acabé mis exámenes, ¡yay! Y me fue muy bien jeje. Bueno, antes de comentar sobre el drabble debo decirles que hay una nueva teoría sobre lo que esta aconteciendo en el manga de Bleach, aparentemente Aizen se escapó de la prisión y probablemente esta en el mundo humano, también, se esta diciendo que Aizen fue el que le dio sus poderes shinigami a Ginjou por primera vez, pero algo pasó y se olvidó de él y fue aquí donde aparece Ichigo en escena...esta raro y no quiero afirmar nada, pero quiero saber qué piensan ustedes, ¿será cierto? Ahora sí con el drabble, pues hoy toca IshiHime! Con una canción muy divertida y veremos a una Inoue celosa xD. ¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por seguir leyendo! ¡De verdad que los adoro mis queridos lectores! ¡Cuídense todos y nos leemos pronto!

El rincón de los reviews:

**Koumo: **jaja, ese Ikkaku, se me hizo raro y hasta me causó traumas, sobretodo su expresión de "Fuck yeah!" (es que lo leí en inglés) pero bueno, yo creo que ya van a empezar a pelear en serio. Ah, pobre Renji, creo que Tite logró que se ganara muchos enemigos desde el fatídico episodio en el que fue por Rukia a Karakura y que la trató mal, culpemos a Tite por eso, pero bueno, Renji es muy sexy xD. Y sí, ya estoy en el proceso de escribir el fic de la moto de hisagi, es que estoy pensando que clase de cosas divertidas escribir xDD Ojalá y, cuando animen ese capi en el anime, en el shinigami zukan pongan lo que pasó con la moto o que Tite se digne a hacernos un omake sobre eso. Y nuestro IchiRuki es todo menos una pareja tierna, para ternura el IshiHime ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

**pbdbgt: **jeje la moto! todos nos traumamos con eso xD. Y sí, yo también digo que Aizen se escapó, me suena lógico porque todos estos meses he tenido la sensación de que de pronto aparecerá y dirá con una sonrisa "Justo como lo planee", trolleandonos a todos con su frase. Y sí, ¡que vivan ambas parejas! ¡Gracias por el reveiw! ¡Cuídate y nos leemos!

**ShinigamiJazzDark89: **espero que sí se hagan realidad mis drabbles, así habría IchiRuki xD. Ikkaku es un fenómeno, digno de ser- o haber sido- el subordinado de Kenpachi xD. Y el IchiRuki siempre es bipolar, "te quiero pero te odio" tambien jeje. Ya leí el prólogo de "La Vecina de al lado" y voy a leer justo ahora el nuevo capi xD. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Claw-13: **sí, hay mucha química entre Ichigo y Rukia y te cuento que la escena esa de Ichigo tomando a Orihime de la mano nunca pasó en el manga y de hecho Tite pidió que la quitaran xD, se nota de que lado esta nuestro mangaka favorito. La madre de Lizzie será Hisana, pero el personaje estara cambiado jeje, es que nadie en Bleach se le puede comparar, y menos con sus "pobres nervios". Yo tampoco tengo nada en contra de los vampiros, de hecho los amo, pero soy de la idea de que no hay me mezclar algo tan clásico como Orgullo y prejuicio con ellos! ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Umee-chan: **la belleza de su relación es que son opuestos y fueron creados para eso, para ser el opuesto del otro, por eso digo que tienen que acabar juntos. La escuela y los trabajos fatigan y te quitan los ánimos, pero bueno, hay que echarle ganas y hacernos un tiempor para nosotros jeje, bueno yo digo, porque la verdad si yo no tengo tiempo para mí me ponda de mal humor y le grito a todos xD. Sobre el relleno, me tardare en subirlo, ya tengo la trama planteada y el primer capi escrito, pero me tomará un tiempo completarlo todo jeje, cuando lo publique te avisaré. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: **"Celos" de Fanny Lu

**Summary: **Debía de aceptarlo, aunque no fuera esa clase de chica Orihime no podía evitar sentirse celosa al ver a _su _chico con otra.

**Tiempo: **UA

**Pareja: **IshiHime/IshiNemu

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**Palabras: **489

Tengo celos

No podía negarlo, ese sentimiento que nacía en su pecho y que la envenenaba lentamente no era otra cosa que _celos_, sí, ella, la hermosa Inoue Orihime estaba celosa, no quería sentirse así, pero tampoco podía evitarlo; frustrada, suspiró y miró a aquel chico que la volvía loca, aquel hombre inteligente y caballeroso que la hacía sonrojar todo el tiempo, sí, Ishida Uryuu era el hombre afortunado al que ella amaba, pero no se lo podía decir, por eso se decía que no tenía derecho de sentirse celosa cuando él ni siquiera era suyo. Claro que todo esto no impedía que los celos surgieran cuando lo veía cerca de Kurotsuchi Nemu; y es que, se sentía celosa cada vez que lo veía mirando a Nemu, cuando abrazaba a dicha mujer, cuando esos dos estaban juntos…

Pero ese día, en esa fiesta, Orihime quería estar con él, quería soñar que Ishida era suyo, le quería decir sus sentimientos y que él le prometiera que nunca más la iba a hacer sentir celosa.

Mas su plan no estaba funcionando muy bien, gracias a que Keigo había propuesto que todos jugaran botella, Uryuu había tenido que besar a Nemu para cumplir con las reglas del juego; al observar esa escena, Inoue no pudo evitar sentirse herida y celosa, lo peor, es que no podía asegurar que ese beso, aparentemente inocente, sería nada más cosa de una vez, ella no podía controlar ni saber lo que el pelinegro hacía en sus noches libres…Cuando lo miraba, cuando estaba a su lado lo veía distante y luego terminaba marchándose, logrando que sintiera más celos.

Ya harta de su situación y de la poca atención que le ponía el chico, sin decirle una palabra, lo jaló y lo llevó a un lugar apartado, sonrojándose al extremo, pero siendo consciente de que si no le decía en esos momentos lo que sentía, lo iba a perder.

- ¿Inoue…san? – Uyruu dijo, sorprendido por la actitud de la chica, quien lo tenía apartado en una esquina.

- Ishida-kun… - Dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, se sonrojó más y no sabía que decirle a Ishida.

- ¿Querías decirme algo? – El pelinegro cuestionó, mirando como la mujer observaba al piso y se mordía el labio. Suspiró cansado y se empezó a mover. – Si no me quieres decir nada, mejor me voy. – Y dicho esto, se empezó a ir, pero fue detenido por la mano tímida de la chica, quien luego tomó confianza y lo abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de él. – Inoue-san… - Sonrojado, murmuró, volteándola a ver sorprendido.

- Nunca me vuelves a hacer sentir celosa, Ishida-kun. – La peli-naranja murmuró; el chico captó el mensaje oculto y sonrió feliz, ahora se daba cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia esa chica sí eran correspondidos, tal y como Kurosaki le había dicho.

- Descuida, no lo haré, eres única para mí, _Orihime_. – Dicho esto, la besó.


	36. Déjalo, Rukia

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo muy bien, aquí inventándome una nueva pareja crack después de leer un fic RenjixRangiku, se me ocurrió pensar en RenjixRiruka xD, los dos pelirrojos de cabello largo y mal temperamente...hmph, ¿serán hermanos perdidos? Bueno, ya dejaré de hablar de mis pensamientos raros y hablaré del drabble. Hoy toca IchiRuki ^^, originalmente lo que acontece en el drabble lo iba a usar para un fic de unos cinco capis, pero como no tuve tiempo para eso, mejor lo hice drabble, con una canción que hace poco escuché y me gustó mucho jeje. ¡Cuídense todos y nos leemos pronto!

El rincón de los reviews:

**Lillian Hirahara: **lo mismo opino, si Tite nos va a trollear, lo mejor es que beneficie a alguien ¿no? Y sí, sería muy interesante ver a Orihime celosa de Ishida y no de Ichigo xD. ¡Gracias por leer y por el review! ¡Me alegra que te hayan gustado los drabbles! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

**Claw-13: **yo también opino que Ishida es el hombre ideal para ella, si alguien ha demostrado quererla es Ishida, en Hueco Mundo él y Rukia fueron los únicos cuyo único propósito era salvarla, Renji y Chad solo iban de acompañantes e Ichigo admitió que, aparte de rescatarla, fue a pelear contra Grimmjow, Aizen, y cualquiera que se metiera en su camino, como Ulquiorra. El UlquiHime también me gusta, lástima que Ulqui murió T^T. Y bueno, Tite quiero mucho a Ichigo y Rukia, de hecho llama a Rukia "hija" por lo que si alguna pareja tiene altas posibilidades de hacerse cannon son ellos dos, los primeros personajes que creó, los que creó para que fueran completamente opuestos pero con ciertas caracteristicas de personalidad en común. Y no he visto ese anime, pero me han dicho que Bleach es copia de él y pues sería buena idea que ellos quedaran juntos para marcar una diferencia xD. ¡Gracias por le review! ¡Cuídate y nos leemos!

**ShinigamiJazzDark89: **sí, esa escena nunca pasó, lo sé porque, como no he visto el anime completo, me extrañó cuando vi esa escena, pues no recuerdo que haya pasado en el manga, porque de haber sido así, yo hubiera hecho un escándalo y luego me enteré de que, efectivamente, Tite no la dibujó y pidió que la quitarán xD, y todavía los torpes IchiHimistas dicen que esa escena prueba que el IH es real xP Yo también amo esa canción de "Celos" y de nada por dejarte reviews jeje. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Umee-chan: **yo también quiero creer que van a quedar juntos, serían una pareja muy divertida y tierna ^^ sobre las teorías, es cierto, Tite tiene la última palabra (o más bien el último dibujo xD) pero no podemos evitar intentar descifrar que demonios está pasando y qué va a pasar. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos leemos pronto!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: **"Déjalo" de Tobby

**Summary: **Ya no soportaba verla con otro, quería que ella regresara con él; la extrañaba tanto que haría lo que fuera por tenerla de vuelta.

**Tiempo: **UA

**Pareja: **IchiRuki/AshiRuki/IchiSenna

**Género: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Palabras: **498

Déjalo, Rukia

Kurosaki Ichigo maldecía su suerte, estaba completamente destrozado y todo porque había visto a su ex novia en los brazos de otro. Sí, fue su culpa en primer lugar haberla perdido y la quería recuperar, pero ahora la cosa se le había complicado pues la chica que él amaba, Kuchiki Rukia, estaba saliendo con un completo imbécil llamado Kanou Ashido. Bueno, claro que Ichigo no se quedaba atrás, él también ahora salía con una chica llamada Senna, pero, aunque sonara mal, solo estaba saliendo con ella para poner celosa a Rukia, y vaya que estaba funcionando, parecía que de verdad estaba arrepentida al verlo con otra.

Recordar todo lo que vivieron lo enloquecía, quería recuperarla, que regresara a él, por eso le iba a pedir que dejara al tal Ashido; Rukia era para él, era ilógico que perdieran el tiempo, lo mejor sería que volvieran, pues la verdad Ichigo la extrañaba y ya no aguantaba estar un día más sin ella…

Su problema en cuestión era hacerle ver a su enana mandona que todavía la amaba, con un beso se lo podría demostrar, pero conociéndola ella se lo iba a tomar a mal; lo mejor sería simplemente hablar con ella con calma, si es que podía hacer eso, pues recordarla, recordar sus besos y caricias, y lo que habían vivido lo volvía loco. Tenía que recuperarla y ella tenía que dejar a Ashido, pues ellos debían estar juntos, ese era su destino.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, estaba caminando por el parque cuando los vio: Rukia y Ashido besándose; tal escena lo lastimó más de lo que le gustaría aceptar, hasta ganas de llorar tenía, ¿por qué estas cosas le tenían que pasar a él? Justo cuando la pareja se separó, la Kuchiki alcanzó a ver a Ichigo viéndolos con cara de dolor y, cuando el peli-naranja se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado, se dio media vuelta y empezó a irse, sin darse cuenta que su amada lo estaba persiguiendo. Después de mucho correr, lo alcanzó y lo sostuvo de la camisa para pararlo.

- ¡Ichigo! ¡Matte! – Dijo, jadeando.

- ¿Rukia? – Sorprendido volteó a verla, ¿cuántas veces no había añorado por escuchar su voz? Millones, mas nunca pensó que pasaría, sin embargo, con tan solo verla a los ojos, se dio cuenta que ella tampoco se había olvidado de él, es más, podía jurar que todavía lo amaba.

- Yo… - La joven se quedó sin palabras, de pronto sintiéndose una tonta por haber corrido hacia él sin una razón aparente.

- Déjalo.

- ¿Qué?

- Solo déjalo, tú sabes que somos el uno para el otro, por lo que no entiendo qué demonios hacemos con otras personas. Ya dejé a Senna, deja a Ashido y regresemos. – Le dijo, mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la abrazaba.

- Te extraño, idiota. – Rukia le dijo, correspondiendo el abrazo.

- Y yo a ti, enana. – Después de ese día, nunca más se volvieron a separar.


	37. Insufrible Kisuke

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo muy bien, aquí feliz y triste a la vez porque ya viene nuestra despedida IchiRuki en el anime! Ya vi los avances y casi me pongo a llorar al ver partes de esa escena que todavía me deja con traumas al recordar que estuve sin Rukia por muchos meses, lo bueno es que ya regresó y la tendremos por una larga temporada ^^. Ahora, volviendo al drabble, esta vez toca KisuYoru, mi segunda pareja favorita de Bleach aunque casi no escribo sobre ellos ^^u, ese par me encanta..¿será porque tienen una relación parecida al IchiRuki? xD No sé, pero esos dos me matan siempre que están juntos y, ahora que recuerdo, ¡hace muchos meses que no veo Yoruichi! ¡Maldición Tite, regresala también! ¬¬ Bueno, eso es todo y solo quiero agradecerles por seguir leyendo y por dejarme reviews, ¡ya voy en los 170! ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Ya hasta los considero mi familia Bleach xD. Bueno, ya sin más que decir me despido, ¡cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto!

El rincón de los reviews:

**Claw-13: **sí, Bleach no es Bleach sin ellos dos juntos, es maravilloso verlos interactuar, pues sin ellos Bleach simplemente no es Bleach. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo!

**ShinigamiJazzDark89: **jeje, el final me dio risa cuando lo escribí y creéme por mi obsesión por Disney no tuvo nada que ver xD (demonios, yo tan vieja y sigo viendo esas películas que marcaron mi infancia) ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuída y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Umee-chan: **yo también quería matar a Senna, tanto como quería que ya se acabara este relleno para ya no ver a Nozomi que arruina el IchiRuki, lo bueno es que Senna era solo de relleno y ni siquiera la creó Tite. Ashido me encantó como personaje y pude ver un poco de recelo por parte de Renji e Ichigo hacia ese nuevo hombre que causó mucho impacto en la vida de Rukia ^^ Esos dos son la definición de almas gemelas y nadie lo puede negar, son tan opuestos y a la vez tan semejantes que asusta xD. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

**pbdbgt: **jeje, decidí dejar de lado a Renji por un tiempor, ya que siempre lo usan como el rival de Ichigo xD. Sí, la mejor pareja de Bleach es el IchiRuki, que IchiHime ni que IchiHime, bola de ciegos que no ven el amor aunque lo tuvieran en frente ¬¬. A mí también me gustaría ver la declaración, pero me conformo con verlos juntos ^^. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos leemos!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: **"Goma de mascar" de Paty Cantú

**Summary: **Odiaba haberse enamorado de él, porque no tenían nada en común, se peleaban por cualquier tontería y, sobretodo, Urahara Kisuke era la persona más insoportable que Yoruichi había conocido.

**Tiempo: **UA

**Pareja: **KisuYoru

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**Palabras: **385

Insufrible Kisuke

Maldecía el día, la hora, el minuto y el segundo en el que había conocido a Urahara Kisuke, de toda la población mundial, ¿por qué tenía que haber conocido al ser más molesto de la historia? Lo peor de todo, ¿por qué lo había dejado entrar a su vida? Aceptaba que se había equivocado, mas en su defensa Shihouin no quería tener una relación en ese momento, pero por tonta había aceptado, pensó que todo sería cosa de un rato y ambos continuarían con su vida, sin embargo, no contaba con que se iba a enamorar de él…Todavía recordaba el día en el que le dijo esas horribles dos palabras y el muy estúpido le dijo "Eres tan adorable, Yoruichi-san" ¡Maldición! ¡Shihouin Yoruichi no es adorable! Pero el idiota de Kisuke vaya que era insoportable…

¿Cómo se había podido enamorar? Ni soportaba a aquel hombre rubio, pues era increíblemente molesto; si pudiera compararlo con algo lo haría con la goma de mascar pegada en tu zapato al caminar, sí, irremediablemente molesto… Definitivamente no eran el uno para el otro, eran todo lo contrario, pero la realidad era que lo quería…

En cualquier tema de conversación, desde temas controversiales como la política y la religión hasta cosas como "¿Qué vamos a comer?" no se ponían de acuerdo. No congeniaban para nada, Urahara era un completo idiota, un total fastidio, y ella era demasiado astuta, ¿Cómo dos personas tan diferentes podían estar juntos? No tenía ni idea, ni quería estar enamorada de alguien tan molesto, estúpido, un pervertido que lo único que hacía bien era tener oculta su vida privada, para empezar. ¡Argh! ¡Qué fastidioso era amarlo!

Poco a poco iba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía y el hombre no hacía nada por facilitarle la situación, si cada día se volvía más insoportable que nunca; mas, cuando lo veía profundamente dormido a su lado en la cama, desnudo y con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios, Yoruichi no podía negar que se veía demasiado vulnerable e indudablemente tierno, tanto, que le daban ganas de besarlo hasta el amanecer. Sonrió para sus adentros, llámenla loca, pero siempre iba a amar a ese loco comerciante, por más molesto que fuera.

- Je, eres demasiado insufrible, Kisuke. – La morena dijo sonriendo, acercando su rostro para besarlo dulcemente.


	38. Afortunadamente no eres tú, Gin

**Nota: **¡Hola! No saben como lo siento por no haber actualizado ni el jueves ni el sábado...sé que no es excusa pero sucede que el jueves tuve que escribir un trabajo para la escuela y eso consumió toda mi creatividad e inspiración de ese día, el viernes, fui a casa de una amiga a hacer un trabajo, que ni acabamos porque el Internet se fue, visitamos a otra amiga, y regresé tarde a mi casa y ayer acompañé a esa amiga a un rally extraño en el que nos tuvieron paseando por toda la ciudad, lo bueno es que nuestro equipo ganó xD, y comimos hasta las siete de la noche, regresé muerta a mi casa y me puse a ver una película, a eso le sumo que estoy en una crisis emocional provocada por una noticia inesperada, por lo que no he tenido inspiración hasta hoy -.-u Bueno, el drabble es sobre Gin, Rangiku y Shuuhei xD, esta vez es gracioso y no es tan bueno, debido a mi falta de inspiración, pero bueno, espero que para el martes ya tenga mi creatividad de regreso y los pueda sorprender con otro drabble. Sin más que decir, me despido, ¡cuídense todos!

El rincón de los reviews:

**Koumo: **esos avances me fascinaron jeje. Y yo espero que mis personajes favortios aparezcan pronto, ¡quiero verlos de nuevo! La canción es genial y sí, Urahara es genial, aunque este loco, yo así lo quiero xD. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos estamos leyendo!

**ana-p118: **¡pero que milagro! Por supuesto que te recuerdo y me preguntaba donde estabas jeje, me alegra que te hayas dado un tiempo para leer mis drabbles jeje. Claro que escribiré un drabble con la canción que pediste, solo espera un poco porque tengo que acabar mi propia lista todavía, pero yo te aviso cuando lo tenga listo. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos estamos leyendo!

**Claw-13: **sí, como dije en mi fic "Gracias a la posión de amor de Urahara" ellos tienen una relación oculta no tan oculta xD. La mejor prueba es que Yoruichi se haya ido al Mundo Humano con él, debes amar mucho a alguien para dejar TODO atrás...además, si recuerdo bien, cuando estaban peleando contra Aizen, discutieron muy graciosamente porque Yoruichi no había sido cuidadosa y porque Kisuke había hecho algo mal...cuando lo vi, pensé: IchiRuki xD. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

**pbdbgt: **jaja sí, escasean fics sobre ellos. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos leemos!

**xhyllemitta: **¡me alegra que te hayan gustado mis drabbles! Sí, el KisuYoru es muy escaso, por eso me dedicaré a escribir más sobre ellos. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

**Umee-chan: **yo también quiero una relación IchiRuki...lo triste es que sí la tuve pero la perdí...vaya, que mala situación. Yo aun sigo con traumas severos debido a la despedida IchiRuki y cada que veo esa pagina siento ganas de llorar, así que al escuchar las voces de Oririn y Morita sí que voy a llorar...a menos que los de Pierrot se hayan atrevido a arruinarlo ¬¬. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos leemos pronto!

**ShinigamiJazzDark89: **sí, también la canción se me hace IchiRuki, pero lo de tierno se me hizo más para Kisuke jeje. ¡Esos avances me mataron! Esta vez sé que sí voy a llorar amargamente T^T ¡Si no le ponen la emoción correcta o modifican el dialogo los de Pierrot moriran! Argh, ¡examenes! Yo por suerte ya acabé los míos...pero ahora tengo muchos trabajos y proyectos, ¡maldita sea, odio la escuela! ¡Suerte en tus examenes! ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos pronto!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: **"Afortunadamente no eres tú" de Paty Cantú

**Summary: **Ya no le iba a soportar su juego, Rangiku quería a alguien que en verdad la quisiera, afortunadamente esa persona no era Gin.

**Tiempo: **UA

**Pareja: **GinRan/ShuuRan

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**Palabras: **387

Afortudanamente no eres tú, Gin

Matsumoto Rangiku no entendía qué rayos estaba haciendo en ese bar esa noche al lado de alguien que no la tomaba en cuenta, ¿por qué había aceptado salir en una cita con Ichimaru Gin? Ah, sí, por idiota. No podía negar que le gustaba aquel hombre, pero, enserio, ¿tenía que soportar todas sus payasadas? Desde que habían llegado al lujoso bar "Las Noches", no había parado de coquetear con todas las chicas ahí presentes y de hablar de más, ¡hasta había hecho una gran entrada al llegar! ¿De verdad Gin tenía 26? Se estaba comportando como un niño de seis años. Ya estaba aburrida y harta, ¿cuánto tiempo lo tendría que soportar?

Y ella que había pensado que ya había encontrado a su alma gemela…Estaba equivocada, pues Ichimaru era todo lo contrario a lo que ella quería encontrar en un hombre; Rangiku no quería un príncipe ni alguien perfecto, simplemente quería a alguien que supiera amar, que la intoxicara con tanto amor. Quería alguien que la enviciara con cada beso, que la enamorara completamente y…afortunadamente ese hombre no era Gin.

Harta, se había alejado de la mesa donde estaba sentada junto a Gin, el hombre estaba ya tan borracho que ni se le entendía al hablar. Caminó hasta el otro lado del bar y se encontró con su amigo Hisagi Shuuhei; él, feliz de verla, se acercó a saludarla y empezaron a conversar animadamente. Shuuhei definitivamente era todo un caballero, alguien que la respetaba y que no intentaba impresionarla…justo lo que estaba buscando. Sonrió al darse cuenta de esto y estaba a punto de invitar a Hisagi a cenar a otro lugar menos ruidoso, cuando Ichimaru la interrumpió.

- ¡Ran-chan! ¿A dónde vash con eshte tipooo? – El aliento del hombre olía a alcohol, cosa que molestó a los otros dos.

- Me voy Gin, ya me harté de estar aquí. – Matsumoto le respondió, sujetando el brazo de Shuuhei.

- Así que prefieres la compañía de este _tipo _a la mía. – Intentando sonar ofendido dijo.

- Pues fíjate que sí, yo prefiero estar con alguien que sea natural a alguien que pretende todo el tiempo y, ¿sabes?, afortunadamente ese hombre no eres tú Gin. ¿Nos vamos, Shuuhei? – Y dichas estas palabras, tomó a Hisagi por el brazo y se lo llevó de ahí.


	39. Lo que más me duele, Rukia

**Nota: ***se limpia las lágrimas* Waaah, ¡caeré en depresión! ¡Lo sabía! ¡El anime fue más emotivo que el manga! Lo único que criticaré es que no pusieron la mirada desoladora de Ichigo junto a la de Rukia, solo la de Rukia, ¡porque ese es el cuadro más hermoso que ha existido en el mundo del manga y no lo pusieron! En general me gustó, sobretodo porque fue muy IchiRuki, en especial lo del patinaje...¡vamos Ichi! Kia se enojó porque invitaste a los demás y no solo a ella, Rukia quería una cita xD. Bueno, volviendo al drabble, adelanté uno que tenía preparado para después por tres razones, la primera y la más obvia en honor al capi 423 del manga y 342 del anime...hmph acabó de notar que tienen los mismos números, ¿habrá sido apropósito?, segundo, estoy haciendo un AMV IchiRuki con escenas del manga usando la canción de hoy y tercera y menos importante, es que esta canción describe mi situación actual perfectamente, de alguien que perdí hace un año y casi dos meses, que regresa a mi ciudad para navidad... y pues, me desahogaré diciendo que, tres años atrás, en navidad justamente, le iba a decir que lo quería, pero no pude y pues, nunca lo supo y se mudó a otro país sin saberlo y cuando me enteré de que va a regresar descubrí que lo sigo queriendo...peor aun, creo que lo amo, y no sé si decirle esas palabras, siguiendo el ejemplo de la canción "Sen no yoru wo koete" o no hacerlo...sobretodo porque es muy probable que él ya ni amiga me considere...hmph, mi vida amorosa apesta. Bueno, ya dejaré de lamentarme y mejor les agardezco por seguir leyendo esta serie de drabbles y dejando reviews, arigatou gozaimasu! Ahora sí me despido, ¡cuídense y nos leemos pronto!

El rincón de los reviews:

porque tengo que acabar mi propia lista todavía, pero yo te aviso cuando lo tenga listo. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos estamos leyendo!

**Umee-chan: **yo también quiero alguien como Shuuhei! O...Renji...o Ichigo...o Byakuya, la verdad no me molesta ninguno xD. Sí, Gin fue un idiota en el drabble y por eso perdió a Ran-chan jeje. ¡Yo también ya quiero que sean vacaciones! ¡Pero falta muuucho! Tienes razón, la vida es triste y cruel, por eso comprendo que no puedas dejarme reviews tan seguido. ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

**Claw-13: **sí, ¡que recompensa tener a alguien como Shuuhei! Sí, siempre hay algo que te hace luchar para seguir con la vida, para mí son mi familia y amigos, mi meta de ser una escritora reconocida algún día y, pues, creo que sigo viviendo por aquel a quien amo, aunque no me quiera xD. ¡Gracias por el review! De verdad me hacen muy feliz. ¡Cuídate y nos leemos!

**ShinigamiJazzDark89: **¡Ran-chan es genial! De los mejores personajes femeninos de Bleach ^^ ¡me alegra que te haya ido bien en tus exámenes! ¡Suerte en la escuela! ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: **"What hurts the most" (Lo que más duele) de Rascal Flatts

**Summary: **Lo que más le dolía a Ichigo era darse cuenta de que la amaba cuando ya era muy tarde.

**Tiempo: **Post-423, (o post-342 en el anime), pre-459

**Pareja: **IchiRuki

**Género: **Romance/Angst

**Palabras: **426

Lo que más me duele, Rukia

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que la había visto? ¿Un año? ¿Más? La verdad no quería saber, pues le dolía en el alma pensar que ya no la tenía cerca; era como si dentro de él lloviera a cantaros y no existía algún sol que parara aquella lluvia…claro, porque _ella_ era su rayo de luz; mas eso, no era lo que le molestaba. Había veces en las que, en soledad, dejaba fluir sus lágrimas, no le asustaba llorar de vez en cuando, aunque aun le molestaba el hecho de tener que seguir con la vida sin tenerla a su lado, ¿podría él seguir con la velocidad del mundo sin su preciada nakama? Eso era algo que no podía responderse a sí mismo y, tal vez, nunca podría. A pesar de todo esto, a diario pretendía que estaba bien…mas eso no era lo que lo terminaba venciendo…

Lo que más le dolía a Kurosaki Ichigo es haber sido tan cercano a Kuchiki Rukia, haber tenido tanto que decirle y, sin embargo, la dejó marchar sin decirle algo; lo peor era nunca ser capaz de saber lo que pudo ser de ellos en un futuro y, sobretodo, no haber visto que todo este tiempo la había amado y nunca se dio cuenta…hasta que ya era muy tarde.

Le era difícil lidiar con el dolor que sentía por haberla perdido…pero lo estaba haciendo; también le era difícil tener que forzar una sonrisa al estar con su familia y amigos, en especial cuando se daba cuenta que su enana ya no estaba más a su lado, ya no podía compartir nada de su vida con ella, ya no más peleas sin sentido, ya no quedaba nada. Aun más difícil le era levantarse y vestirse diario mientras vivía con ese horrible arrepentimiento; mas, ahora sabía que si pudiera hacerlo de nuevo, dejaría libres aquellas palabras que dejó en su corazón que se quedaron sin hablar…

Lo que más le dolía al ex shinigami sustituto era todavía ser tan cercano a la pequeña Kuchiki, porque ese hermoso lazo aun los unía, a pesar del tiempo, y no poder decirle que lo que sentía por ella era algo más que una simple amistad, algo que rebasaba los límites de su comprensión; lo peor era que nunca sabría lo que pudo ser y todo por no haber visto que amarla era lo que había intentado hacer…

- Rukia, lo que más me duele no es tu simple ausencia, es haberte dejado ir sin haberte dicho que te amo…


	40. Por besarte

**Nota: **Lamento la tardanze, pero la verdad he estado muy ocupada y no he podido actualizar u.u. En mejores temas, ¡sí! ¡Ya ha empezado la saga del Agente Perdido! ¡Y el ending es demasiado IchiRuki! ¡Fue muy obvio! ¡Gracias Pierrot! Ahora, sobre el manga la verdad Tite me decepcionó, ¡Cómo que Tsukishima venció a Byakuya! ¿Qué sigue? ¿Tsukishima mata a Ichigo, Kenpachi, Kisuke, Isshin, Yamamoto y se convierte en Rey de Soul Society! ¡Tite, ya no seas tan troll! Bueno, ahora sobre el drabble nos toca KisuYoru, simplemente porque hay muy pocos fics sobre ellos y esta pareja es mi segunda favorita en todo Bleach. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! ¡Cuídense todos! Ja ne!

El rincón de los reviews:

**Koumo: **ese capi trae muchas emociones, sobretodo cuando sabes por todo lo que pasó Ichigo en su ausencia. ¡Me pone muy feliz que consideres ese drabble como uno de los mejores IchiRuki! ¡Ese es un gran cumplido para mí! ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos leemos!

****ShinigamiJazzDark89: ****el capítulo fue muy IchiRuki y lo mejor fue que Orihime casi no tuvo protagonismo xD. Y sí, Yukio lo ponen demasiado mamón jeje, pero me sigue gustando su look. Me alegra que te haya gustado el drabble, por más deprimente que fue jeje. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos estamos leyendo!

****pbdbgt: ****sabes, ya van varias personas a las que les pasa lo mismo, creo que todos hemos cometido el error de nunca decirle "te quiero" a la persona que amamos, pero bueno... Me alegra que te hayan gustado tanto la canción como el drabble, la verdad esa canción, con todo y que es bastante triste, es de mis favoritas. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos estamos leyendo!

**Umee-chan: **la vida es cruel, pero hermosa a la vez, no tiene sentido jeje. A nadie le gusta decir adiós, pero muchas veces es algo inevitable, lo importante es que, antes de despedirte, digas lo que tengas que decir y no arrepentirte después. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos pronto!

**yuuki 1801: **no te preocupes por no haber podido leer con anterioridad, esas cosas suelen suceder. ¡Me alegra que te hayan gustado los drabbles! Me puso muy feliz tu review. ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Cuídate y nos leemos pronto!

**ana-p118: **el capi pasado del anime fue muy genial jeje, no te preocupes, yo también grité como histérica, lo bueno es que no había nadie en mi casa. Me alegra que te haya gustado el drabble, jeje. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

**Claw-13: **sí, lo peor que puedes hacer es dejar ir a una persona sin decirle que la quieres, lo bueno es que el IchiRuki está junto de nuevo ^^. Yo también me siento muy conectada contigo por que quieres ser escritora; la verdad yo sí fui una niña muy apegada a los libros, mis padres siempre procuraron inculcarme el hábito de la lectura y vaya que lo consiguieron, como a los 9 me di cuenta de que tenía habilidades para escribir y escribí una novela, de muy pocos capítulos pero nada mal para mi edad, aun la conservo para cuando quiero inspirarme. Y no te preocupes, si quieres escribir y pones toda tu alma en ello, serás una escritora reconocida, porque buena escritora ya eres. Y sí, yo también soy un alma solitaria que divaga mucho y piensa las cosas demasiado xD. Espero pronto tener un libro tuyo en mis manos y poder leerlo a gusto jeje. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate mucho y nos leemos!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: **"Por besarte" de Lu

**Summary: **Darían todo, dejarían todo atrás, tan solo por besar esos dulces labios que se morían por probar.

**Tiempo: **UA?

**Pareja: **KisuYoru

**Género: **Romance

**Palabras: **308

Por besarte

Lo veía y no podía disimular lo que quería hacer con él; por un simple beso de ese hombre dejaría todo atrás, conquistaría cualquier cosa. Quería pertenecerle, ser algo más en la vida de ese comerciante que su simple "mejor amiga", quería que la viera como algo más. Con él y su amor, simplemente podía renunciar a todo, ya lo había hecho una vez y lo haría millones de veces de ser necesario. Y si Urahara Kisuke era tan reservado como para decirle algo, con un beso bastaba, así ella sabría todo; Shihouin Yoruichi ya lo había decidido, no tenía ninguna duda de que eran el uno para el otro, por eso, quería que se decidieran a comenzar.

Solo necesitaba un intento, si lo intentaba finalmente Kisuke sabría lo que significaba para su mejor amiga; quería, no, deseaba saber si aun les quedaba tiempo, si aun podían ser uno solo, como habían deseado durante años pero nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de probar. El rubio quería hacerle saber a Yoruichi que junto a él el peligro nunca existiría, a menos de que ambos lo provocaran; le haría saber que la necesitaba más de lo que quería aceptar, que la distancia no era motivo, y nunca lo sería, para olvidarse de este sentimiento. Le diría que él estaba ahí esperándola, y siempre lo estaría.

Se vieron y no necesitaron decirse nada para entender lo que ambos querían; se acercaron y se fundieron en un beso ardiente que contenía años de sentimientos ocultos y tensión romántica. Por un beso sus vidas cambiaron para siempre, se dieron cuenta de que eran el equilibrio, el destino del otro; con ese beso, y los que le siguieron, nunca pudieron sacarse de la cabeza al otro, estaban grabados para siempre en la memoria de su amante…Definitivamente, por un beso lo darían todo.


	41. Víveme sin miedo, Gin

**Nota: **Otra vez me he tardado, lamento eso, pero tuve que actualizar hoy pues ni mañana, ni el viernes ni todo el fin de semana podré hacerlo, ya que estoy de nuevo en exámenes . En mejores temas, les dejo aquí otro drabble, un hermoso GinRan, ¡ah, como adoro esta pareja! Desgraciadamente, Tite tuvo que matar a Gin T^T...y, hablando del troll de Tite, ¿ya leyeron el capi 469? ¡Encima de que Byakuya es vencido por Tsukishima, ahora también Rriuka le va ganando a Rukia! ¡Qué demonios está pasando! Admito que subestimé a los fullbringers, pero esto ya es un insulto, ahora ¿qué? ¿El monito del tiempo revivirá y matará a Kenpachi? ¿Ginjou matara a todos? ¿Qué? Bueno, ya dejo de enojarme y me despido. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!¡Cuídense todos!

El rincón de los reviews:

**Koumo: **la batalla más dura será Ishida e Ichigo vs Ginjou...o eso creo, pues las demás han decepcionado...está pasando lo mismo que con la Batalla de Karakura, los shinigami están perdiendo muy torpemente. Me alegra que te agrade el KisuYoru y el drabble jeje. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos pronto!

**Claw-13: **Ellos dos son una gran pareja, ningún título les queda, por algo son mi segunda pareja favorita de Bleach ^^ La vida está llena de sorpresas y me alegra haber conocido personas como tú, de verdad, de entre mis conocidos soy la única chica fanática de Bleach, todos los demás son hombres ¬¬ y la verdad ya he conocido a otros escritores de mi edad, que de hecho son amigos míos y me alegra porque ahora sé que habrá muy buenos escritores esta generación y que entre todos mejoraremos la literatura, la cual se ha ido perdiendo. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos leemos pronto!

**Umee-chan: **sí, esos dos tienen una relación muy curioso que espero que al final se rebele. Me alegra que ya te puedas liberar, yo me libero hasta diciembre...y eso si no me voy a finales ¬¬, lo peor, estudiaré todas las vacaciones porque tengo que presentar mi examen de admisión a la universidad, el cual me preocupa...y tengo que conseguir empleo y además tendré que enfrentarme al pasado y demás...¡Ah! ¡Moriré de stress! Lo bueno es que sus reviews me animan el día ^^ ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo!

**evanna-118: **jaja, enseguida supe que eras tú ^^ y me agrada que demuestres tu admiración por esa gran actriz. Me alegra que te haya gustado el drabble y yo también desearía que se hicieran realidad todos mis fics, pero Tite se niega a darnos algo de romance y pone cosas estúpidas ¬¬ Y sobre el drabble, claro pondré la canción que quieras :) ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos seguimos leyendo!

**yuuki 1801: **y Tite sigue sin complacernos, nada más falta que maten a Yamamoto y roben la llave del Rey ¬¬ Sobre el ending, si lo quieres ver objetivamente no es de ninguna pareja, es simplemente Rukia viendo a sus amigos nostálgicamente y los cambios que tienen, sobre la parte "IchiHime", es simplemente Ichigo caminando seguido de Orihime, nada fuera de lo normal, no entiendo el alboroto. Nos dieron en el ending a Rukia porque ya saben que los fans la van a extrañar y se van a quejar por su ausencia. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

**pbdbgt: **yo adoro tanto al KisuYoru que terminaré escribiendo puros one-shots de ellos xD. Yo la verdad me reí cuando los IchiHimistas dijeron que el ending es IchiHime, ¿qué acaso no notaron que Ichigo ignoró completamente a Orihime? xDD Y parece que tienes voz de profeta, mira que se cumplió que Riruka está venciendo a Rukia...y todo por su obsesión con las cosas lindas xD. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos leemos!

**ShinigamiJazzDark89: **me alegra que te haya gustado el drabble jeje. Y sí, Tite es un maldito troll que ha puesto a los shinigami como unos debiluchos ¬¬, tanto los espere para que me salga con esta tontería. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: **"Víveme" de Laura Pausini

**Summary: **Solo quería que Gin la viviera sin miedo a nada, sin vergüenza, pues ese amor que sentían era capaz de acabar con cualquier muro que se les interpusiera.

**Tiempo: **UA

**Pareja: **GinRan

**Género: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Palabras: **376

Víveme sin miedo, Gin

Matsumoto Rangiku encontraba que ya no necesita nada más, el amor que sentía hacia ese hombre le bastaba, lo triste es que él no podía verlo, no le creía…Tenía un deseo, deseo que quería cumplirlo y lo haría, solo necesitaba que él le creyera, porque lo único que necesitaba era oírlo decir que confiaba en ella, así podría lograr cualquier cosa, pues si no, eso le terminaría por hacer daño.

Desgraciadamente, había un gran espacio, un abismo infinito que la separaba de Ichimaru Gin. Era como si un cielo abierto los encerrara y no los dejaba ir…Ambos sabían qué es sentir necesidad, tristeza, desolación, por lo que no era sorpresa que le temieran al amor.

Mas la cura para esos males es que Gin la viviera, sin miedo, que no la dejara ir, pues Rangiku ya le pertenecía. Quería que la viviera sin sentir vergüenza, aunque todos estuvieran en contra, que vas daba lo que ellos pensaran si estaban juntos. Solo tenía que dejar de aparentar y hacerle caso a sus sentimientos, para poder sentir lo que ella sentía.

Pronto, Gin se transformaba en alguien indispensable para Matsumoto, alguien que iba a pertenecer por siempre en su corazón, dentro de ella. Debía creerle, o la dañaría nuevamente, eso lo sabía. Ahora Rangiku vivía una nueva realidad, en la que tenía lo que jamás pensó tener: amor verdadero, pero para disfrutarlo, Ichimaru tenía que vivirla un poco más, sentir todo lo que ella le podía ofrecer y correspondérselo.

Aquel hombre de apariencia fría le había dado lo que nadie nunca había hecho, había vuelto realidad cada una de sus fantasías, junto a él le esperaban días de una dicha ilimitada. Gin era como un escritor, iba haciendo su guión, el cual era la vida misma de Rangiku; por eso, dependía enteramente de él dar el siguiente paso, amarla de verdad, dejando atrás el pasado.

¿Qué importaba si los superiores de Gin no estaban de acuerdo con su relación? ¿Qué importaba si todos pensaban que ellos dos no debían estar juntos? La felicidad estaba en sus manos esperando sentirse, por lo que solo necesitaban vivirse un poco más, amarse un poco más, olvidar todo menos su amor…Y, por suerte, Ichimaru lo comprendió a tiempo.


	42. Vuelo entre tus alas

**Nota: **¡Perdón! De nuevo tardé bastante en actualizar. La buena noticia es que por fin acabé exámenes, así que ya podré actualizar este y mi otro fic más seguido. La verdad he andado muy estresada, entre exámenes, trabajos y que he tenido bastantes problemas con la que supuestamente es mi mejor amiga, no he tenido cabeza para escribir y actualizar. Bueno, este drabble es HitsuHina, con una canción muy linda y tierna jeje. ¡Se cuidan y nos leemos pronto!

El rincón de los reviews:

**Claw-13: **sí, maldito Tite, debió darles más tiempo o por lo menos dejar que Gin le dijera "Te amo"...ahora nos quedaremos con las ganas ¬¬. Y tienes razón, lo bueno siempre regresa y espero que tengamos muchísimos buenos escritores en este siglo, y espero que tú y yo formemos parte de ellos. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

**Umee-chan: **tienes razón, puros amores imposibles y no, como el de Isshin y Masaki...aunque ella al final haya muerto...Tengo la teoría de que a Tite le rompieron el corazón y por eso no nos deja que nuestras parejas favoritas se hagan realidad. Tienes razón, no me sofocaré en la escuela, pero es difícil porque a parte de todo el trabajo que tengo que hacer en mi escuela, todavía tengo que lidiar con problemas familiares y con mis amigos...ojalá se arreglen pronto. ¡Gracias por darme ánimos y por dejarme un review! ¡Cuídate y nos leemos!

**ShinigamiJazzDark89: **yo también estoy decepcionada con Tite, pero creo que biene algo nuevo, pues siempre que él arruina algo en la trama de Bleach, de repente todo se vuelve genial. Y sí, siempre los fics del GinRan terminan tristes, es algo que no se puede evitar con ellos. ¿Dos horas y media de religión? Suerte con eso...¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos pronto!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: **"Entre tus alas" de Camila

**Summary: **Siempre pensó que la libertad estaba en otro lado, pero la encontró en ella, en su ilusión encontró su hogar.

**Tiempo: **UA

**Pareja: **HitsuHina

**Género: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Palabras: **316

Vuelo entre tus alas

Hitsugaya Toshirou siempre había sido amante de la libertad, era un alma que nadie podía atar, era de esas personas que siempre se estaban cambiando de lugar, buscando algo que no parecía aparecer en ningún lado. Claro, hasta que la conoció a _ella_; al conocerla, encontró por fin aquello que anhelaba, el hogar que tanto buscaba se encontraba al lado de esa hermosa chica de ojos color chocolate.

Había descubierto en esa inocente criatura lo que nadie le había brindado; le tenía fe a ella, confianza, a ella y a su ilusión, ilusión por encontrar algo mejor. El alma fría de Toshirou había reconocido la voz de ella, como si hubieran estado destinados a estar juntos y, así, el corazón de Hitsugaya se derritió y decidió conquistar a esa chica que lo volvía loco.

Hasta que la conoció comprendió que la libertad estaba en varios lugares, pero ahora sabía que la libertad estaba dentro de él, residía en su decisión de amar a Hinamori Momo. El amor de ella hacia él era como un laberinto que guardaba un gran secreto y, dentro de él, encontró que lo que necesitaba era ella, su amor, su compañía, su ilusión, su todo. Eran almas gemelas que ya se habían reconocido.

Era como si Momo fuera un ángel, un bello ángel que lo transportaba hasta lugares inimaginables, sin siquiera ir a ningún lado. Ahora, la calma de ella se había convertido en la paz que tanto buscaba y era la razón que le daba sentido a su, hasta entonces, vacía vida. Al verla, sentía que se elevaba hasta tocar el cielo, era un sentimiento magnífico que no podía descubrir. Definitivamente, por ella, por el amor que le tenía, Hitsugaya se había convertido en una mejor persona, en una persona digna de Hinamori.

_He encontrado la verdadera libertad, ahora puede tocar lo que tanto soñé contigo, Hinamori._


	43. Soy una gitana

**Nota: **¡Hola! Ahora sí ya no me tardé tanto en actualizar. ¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! ¡Llegué al review 200! owo ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo y por dejarme reviews, se los agradezco mucho! Hoy toca drabble KisuYoru con una canción que le queda perfecta a Yoruichi, espero que les guste. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

El rincón de los reviews:

**Claw-13: **¡yo también quiero volver a ver a Momo! La veo más fuerte y más decidida, ya habiendo superado la traición de Aizen y mucho más unida a Toshirou. ¡Gracias por los ánimos! La verdad los necesitaba, mi vida es un completo desastre pero siempre hay un rayo de luz que me devuelve la felicidad...que Tite sono eso xD. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡De verdad que me alegró mucho el día! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos pronto!

**ShinigamiJazzDark89: **jaja, no importa que no te guste la pareja, mientras te haya gustado el drabble en general me da gusto ^^ ¡Suerte en todos tus exámenes! ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos leemos pronto!

**Umee-chan: **¡gracias por el consejo! Y sí, a Rukia no la ha matado...aun...no quiero dar spoilers, pero Rukia está en graves problemas y si el maldito de Tite la mata, dejaré de ver Bleach ¬¬ Pero tienes razón, deja a los hombres desamparados y a Rangiku también T^T Yo también creo que ya merece confirmación que Hitsugaya ama a Hinamori, aunque es muy obvio. ¡Gracias por el apoyo y por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: **"Gitana" de Shakira

**Summary: **Ella era un espíritu libre, una gitana y él había aprendido a aceptar que nunca la podría atar.

**Tiempo: **el que quieran

**Pareja: **KisuYoru

**Género: **Romance

**Palabras: **332

Soy una gitana

Shihouin Yoruichi nunca fingió ser alguien que no era, siempre supo y se lo hizo entender a los demás que ella no quería estar atada a un lugar, que quería caminar sin parar por todos lados, así era ella. Su destino era ir de paso a donde quiera que ella quisiese, llenándose así de recuerdos imborrables. A pesar de haber nacido en cuna de oro, no era codiciosa y compartía todo lo que tenía, desde dinero hasta consejos. Así era ella y nunca iba a cambiar, por eso quería que _él_ entendiera eso.

Y con todo lo que había vivido, seguía siendo una aprendiz de la vida; aun así, ya algo había podido comprender de la vida, después de todo, con tantas veces que se había equivocado, ya sabía cómo resolver sus problemas.

Yoruichi simplemente tenía un corazón gitano, uno que solo entendía lo que era la libertad y nada más. No quería que nadie la intentara amarrar o dominar, ella era la dueña de su propia vida, de su destino. Ella era la que elegía cómo equivocarse, por eso, _él _debía aprovechar todos los momentos que estaban juntos porque, de un momento a otro, se podía ir.

La vida era un goce que había que disfrutar al máximo, por eso ella se alejaba y viajaba; era normal que él le temiera, pues él era más hogareño que ella. Urahara Kisuke debía tomarla y disfrutar con ella absolutamente todo, que volara junto a ella.

Por fin Kisuke había entendido que ella era un espíritu libre; no la iba a atar a él ni dominarla, Yoruichi sabía lo que hacía y él entendía perfectamente su personalidad. La amaba tanto que la dejaba ir, sabiendo que, algún día, iba a regresar a su lado. Siempre que estaban juntos, disfrutaba cada momento a su lado, pues sabía que siempre existía la posibilidad de que ella se iría de nuevo, pero aceptaba esta situación, después de todo Shihouin Yoruichi era toda una gitana…


	44. Mi vida apestaría sin ti

**Nota: **¡Hola! De nuevo aquí actualizando, después de no tener mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Lo bueno es que me queda menos de un mes de clases y después seré libre por más de un mes, ¡yay! Volviendo al drabble, hoy nos toca IchiRuki, con una canción que siento que les queda a la perfección. ¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por seguir leyendo! ¡Se cuidan y nos leemos!

El rincón de los reviews:

**ShinigamiJazzDark89: **me alegra que te haya gustado el drabble, la verdad esa canción es la descripción total de Yoruichi jeje. Y sí, ya leí el manga y estoy algo enojada con Tite, y pues, la verdad no sé si Riruka le dará su fullbring a Rukia, ya no sé qué pensar, la verdad no sé por qué pero siento que Riruka la va a meter a su caja de muñecas xD. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

**Claw-13: **Yoruichi siempre regresa al lado de Kisuke por alguna razón, por eso siento que sí se aman, aunque Tite nunca nos diga ¬¬ La canción esta buena, muy energizante xD. ¡Gracias por el review y por la recomendación musical! ¡Cuídate y nos leemos!

**Umee-chan: **no te preocupes, no daré spoilers y tampoco creo que mate a Rukia, pero si la está haciendo batallar el maldito de Tite ¬¬ Y pues, es cierto, aun está Hisagi, quien probablemente trata mejor a Rangiku de lo que Gin hizo, pero no sé si quedarán juntos, sería algo lindo. Lo bueno de la realción de Yoruichi y de Kisuke es que se respetan, pero algún día Yoruichi dejará de vagar y se quedará con él...tal vez, con ella nunca se sabe xD. ¡Gracias por los consejos! La verdad aun no sé que hacer, son muchos años de amistad, pero ultimamente siento que vemos la vida diferente, yo del lado amable, me baso en el amor y ella en el odio, pero ya veré. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: **"My life would suck without you" (Mi vida apestaría sin ti) de Kelly Clarkson

**Summary: **Aunque eran una pareja disfuncional y aunque realmente ella no lo soportaba, la vida de Rukia apestaría sin Ichigo.

**Tiempo: **Futuro de Bleach?

**Pareja: **IchiRuki

**Género: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Palabras: **396

Mi vida apestaría sin ti

El timbre de la puerta de Kuchiki Rukia sonó, haciendo que ella fuera abrir la puerta; al abrirla, se encontró cara a cara con Kurosaki Ichigo, su novio con el que había tenido una fuerte pelea hace unos cuantos días. La pelinegra se quedó extrañada al verlo ahí, ¿acaso eso significaba que se arrepentía de lo que le había dicho? Pues debería, después de todo le había dicho que prefería estar con cualquiera pero ella, algo que la lastimó profundamente. El peli-naranja le había dicho que nunca regresaría, mas ahí estaba, un ramo de flores en la mano y viéndola apenado.

─ ¿Me vas a dejar pasar o no? ─ Le preguntó, viéndola fijamente.

─ Adelante. ─ Ella murmuró y él entró.

Ya adentro, el Kurosaki le ofreció las flores que traía, murmurando un "lo siento" y viéndose afligido y arrepentido. Rukia no lo soportó más y lo abrazó, sorprendiendo a su novio, quien le correspondió el abrazo.

Realmente había sido una estúpida por haberle dicho tantas cosas hirientes, tal vez había cometido un error por empezar a pelear con él. Ella sabía que tenía muchos problemas, pero Ichigo no se quedaba atrás. De todas maneras, Rukia ya se había dado cuenta que no era nada sin él, después de todo el Kurosaki era su vida, su amor, su todo.

─ Lo siento tanto Rukia. ─ Ichigo murmuró, mientras la abrazaba más y más.

─ Yo también lo siento. ─ La Kuchiki le dijo, sonriendo.

Estar con él era verdaderamente disfuncional, realmente no debería extrañar a alguien como él, con el que se la pasaba peleando todos los días, pero no podía dejarlo ir; por raro que suene, ellos pertenecían el uno al lado del otro para siempre, debían estar unidos de alguna manera. Ichigo tenía un pedazo de ella y viceversa; si estaban separados, sus vidas realmente apestarían.

─ Te amo, Rukia. – El Kurosaki le dijo, inclinándose para besarla.

─ Yo también te amo, Ichigo. ─ La pelinegra dijo felizmente, mientras se preparaba para sentir esos labios sobre los suyos. Después de besarse, se sonrieron y se abrazaron aun más.

─ Sabes, mi vida apestaría sin ti. ─ Rukia le dijo, mientras olía ese aroma que había extrañado.

─ Lo mismo digo, Rukia, lo mismo digo. ─ Ichigo mencionó, a la vez que capturaba esos labios rosados una vez más.


	45. Si no fuera por él…

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo aquí disfrutando de un tiempo libre y aprovechando para actualizar. Ya vamos por el drabble 45 y para celebrar el drabble de hoy es IchiRuki con un toque RenRuki, pero no se preocupen, es básicamente IchiRuki xD. ¡Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo! De verdad me hace muy feliz saber que les gustan estos drabbles. Sin más que decir, me despido. Ja ne!

El rincón de los reviews:

**pbdbgt: **¡hola! ¡qué milagro! jeje. Sí, la canción le va muy bien a Ichigo, pero la verdad ya he escrito muchos drabbles sobre su época emo sin su Kia jeje, así que pensé que ahora le tocaba a Rukia. Y sí, Tite es un maldito bastardo, pero bueno, espero que nos compense en el siguiente capi. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

**Umee-chan: **jeje, ya ves, las grandes mentes piensan igual xD. Y ya había pensaodo usar la de Mr. Brightside, pero aun no se me ocurre la pareja jeje. Y pues bueno, la vida de ambos apesta sin el otro, que mejor ejemplo que nuestro ichigo depresivo y bipolar como comentabas; si esto no suficiente prueba de que el IchiHime nunca podrá ocurrir, entonces no sé cuál sea. La verdad he estado pensando que mi amiga solo quiere llamar la atención de una manera bastante infantil, pero bueno...espero que todo se arregle. ¡Gracias por el apoyo y por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos leemos!

**ShinigamiJazzDark89: **en mi bleach la pareja más cannon debe de ser el IchiRuki, aunque las IH digan lo contrario e inventen que Tite dijo q en la saga fullbring aparecen los verdaderos sentimientos de Ichigo a Orihime...aunque quizás esos "sentimientos" se refieren a que solo la ve como a una amiga, pues ella no se dio cuenta de su depresión y tampoco logró que él le dijera que estaba deprimido y que se sentía débil, y lo peor del caso, esos "lazos" se perdieron cuando cayó en manos de Tsukishima por mensa; en cambio, llega Rukia y es el mismo de antes...¿coincidencia? no lo creo. ¡Gracias por el drabble! ¡Te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: **"My girl's ex boyfriend" (El ex novio de mi novia) de Relient

**Summary: **De verdad a Ichigo no le gustaría ser Renji, pero, si no fuera por él, Ichigo aun estaría buscando al amor de su vida; honestamente, su felicidad se la debía al ex novio de su novia.

**Tiempo: **UA

**Pareja: **IchiRuki/RenRuki

**Género: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Palabras: **352

Si no fuera por él…

Cuando Abarai Renji estaba saliendo con Kuchiki Rukia era muy notorio que tenía dudas acerca de su relación; aunque ella lo amaba con todo, Renji todavía no estaba seguro si eso era lo que quería, así que cortó con la Kuchiki. Ahora, dos años después, el pelirrojo está extrañándola, porque sabe que dejó ir a una de las mejores chicas que hay en el mundo. Las memorias de su relación lo persiguen como si de un fantasma se tratasen; está asustado y enojado, pues Abarai sabe que ninguna otra mujer estará cerca de ser como Rukia.

En el camino, llegó Kurosaki Ichigo, un tipo que vivía en un mundo caótico, pero eso se terminó cuando conoció a Kuchiki Rukia. ¿Quién hubiera creído que su vida sería tan afortunada? Dos años atrás Renji dejó a Rukia hecha un desastre, mas, ¿quién hubiera pensado que esa persona que dejó sería todo lo que Ichigo necesitaba?

Abarai Renji es el tipo por el que debes sentir lástima. Tenía el mundo entero, pero lo dejó ir porque pensó que necesitaba más, aunque esa no fuera la realidad. Mas Ichigo realmente le debía su felicidad al error que hizo Renji tiempo atrás. Se lo debía todo al ex novio de su novia, pues si no fuera por él, el Kurosaki seguiría buscando; si no fuera por Renji, Ichigo nunca hubiera conocido a su mejor amiga; si no fuera por ese error, Abarai podría haber visto todas las virtudes de Rukia; y, si no fuera por ese grave error, Renji sería tan feliz como lo es ahora Ichigo.

Y cuando Rukia e Ichigo finalmente se casen, puedes apostar que Renji tendrá que conformarse con alguien menos grandioso que la Kuchiki. Es alguien que el Kurosaki odiaría ser, mientras Ichigo tiene a la mejor chica del mundo, Abarai solo cuenta con las memorias.

─ Si no fuera por él, todavía estaría buscándola…Gracias Renji. ─ Ichigo murmuró, mientras abrazaba a la mujer de su vida, la persona que le brindaba felicidad, la cual, pudo haber hecho feliz a Renji si no la hubiera dejado ir.


	46. Hoy te dejo en libertad, Gin

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¡Lamento mucho otra vez haber tardado en actualizar! Pero he estado ocupada, sigo en exámenes, mi madre está algo enferma, yo también estoy enferma, tengo un horrible resfriado, la inspiración me había dejado y tenía muchos problemas, por suerte ya casi todo está resuelto ^^. Bueno, el drabble de hoy es GinRan y, para variar, es triste xD. Ya que pronto estaré de vacaciones, actualizaré más rápido. ¡Gracias a todos por su apoyo! ¡Me hacen muy feliz sus reviews! ¡Cuídense todos y nos leemos pronto!

El rincón de los reviews:

**Evana-118: **yo solía odiar a Renji también, pero ahora LO AMO! es tan liindo! Ya actualizé "Estos caóticos 17 meses", espero que te guste el nuevo capi ^^. ¡Yo también amo a Avril! Recientemente me conseguí el nuevo disco, descargué las canciones a mi compu y diario las escuchó, mi favorita es "Wish you were here"...es taaan IchiRuki xDD. Votaré, espero que sí consigas conocerla. ¡Suerte! ¡Gracias por le review! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

**Claw-13: **ya leíste el capi semanal de Bleach? Es que hubo otra vista a la relación que tienen estos dos, por parte de mi dulce Rukia, fue un capi emotivo jeje. Sí, Tite niega para sorprendernos al final, porque estoy segura de que Ichigo no va a acabar con Orihime ni Rukia con Renji, simplemente no veo eso pasando; el IchiRuki, quieran o no, es la pareja más probable por su relación jeje. ¡Me alegra que te hayan gustado los drabbles! ¡Cuídate y nos leemos!

**pbdbgt: **creo que todos amamos esos líos amorosos xDD ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo!

**ShinigamiJazzDark89: **la verdad me gustaría darte una explicación de cómo logro hacer esas frases del final, pero la verdad es cosa de inspiración, de repente se me viene la la mente una manera de terminar el capi/one-shot o lo que sea de manera impactante y lo escribo. Lo único que te puedo decir es que busques dejar un impacto al final, así quedará genial el final. A mi me solía gustar el RenRuki, pero ahora prefiero a Renji solo; con Tatsuki no me gusta jeje, por alguna razón me choca esa pareja. Ah, te adelanto que el siguiente capi toca el KaiRuki que te prometí jeje. Yo adoré la canción, de hecho la escuché por primera vez en un AMV IchiRuki/RenRuki y de ahí nació la idea xD. La verdad ya no he visto el anime, me choca que le cambien cosas a la trama porque pierde impacto y me choca el relleno, prefiero el manga aunque Tite me revuelva con sus cambios de trama. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos seguimos leyendo!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: **"Hoy te dejo en libertad" de HA-ASH

**Summary: **Aunque Rangiku lo amara, los sentimientos de Gin eran distintos y menos fuertes, por eso, iba a afrontar la realidad y lo iba a dejar ir.

**Tiempo: **UA

**Pareja: **GinRan

**Género: **Drama/Romance

**Palabras: **318

Hoy te dejo en libertad, Gin

Matsumoto Rangiku se encontraba melancólica, y todo por culpa del hombre que amaba. Sí, su relación con Ichimaru Gin distaba de ser perfecta, la rubia sentía que él ya no la conocía, como si le diera igual que estuvieran juntos o no. Negar que cada día Matsumoto tenía más inseguridades, era decir una mentira; cada día los celos y la incertidumbre la alcanzaban, era una tortura vivir así. Lo que más la lastimaba, sin embargo, era ver cómo Gin, su amor, intentaba rescatar una relación que estaba a punto de romperse, pues aquello que alguna vez los unió ya no existía. Era momento de que ambos afrontaran la cruel realidad.

Porque Gin la quería, pero Rangiku lo _amaba_, esa era la verdad. El que Ichimaru siguiera ahí sin dar algo más, sin quererla realmente, la estaba matando. Ella ya se había cansado de intentar por todos los medios volverlo a enamorar, tarea que parecía cada vez más imposible. Sabía que su novio no la quería lastimar, pero ella ya no podía más, debía de dejarlo en libertad.

No lo odiaba, no había rencores, Rangiku entendía la situación, simplemente el corazón de Gin ya no latía por ella. Aquello que los hacía feliz ya no existía, las manos de Ichimaru no la trataban de buscar, ya hasta hacer el amor era algo rutinario, en vez de romántico. El dolor de verlo intentar que todo siguiera igual era cada vez peor; ese amor que los unía en el alma ya no estaba, aunque ambos siguieran juntos. Era momento de afrontar su realidad.

Le hacía más daño a Matsumoto seguir en una relación tan fría; aun con el calor que le brindaba, Gin no lo sentía, era lo mismo estar juntos o no.

_Gin, tú me quieres, pero yo te amo. Sé que no me quieres lastimar, pero tengo que soltarte…hoy te dejo en libertad._


	47. Tú me levantas, Kaiendono

**Nota: **¡Hola! Aquí vengo con otro drabble. Esta vez, por petición de ShinigamiJazzDark89, es un KaiRuki con una canción que, desde que la escuché, me enamoré de ella. Tiene varias versiones, incluso en japonés y español, pero usé la versión en inglés que, para los que vieron RomeoxJuliet, es la misma del opening. Bueno, gracias por leer, ¡cuídense y nos leemos!

**ShinigamiJazzDark89: **jeje, la verdad regreso de buen humor, aunque confieso que estuvo un mes entero deprimida y melancólica, lo bueno es que mis problemas más fuertes ya se resolvieron ^^ Y sí, siempre pongo al GinRan en angst, es que siempre que pienso en ellos pienso en el angst xD. Que bueno que te da gusto mi regreso, yo también ya extrañaba fanfiction. Me siento honrada al saber que soy tu inspiración e influencia, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber eso. Y sigue escribiendo para Bleach, se te extraña :) ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

**Claw13: **lamentpo la tardanza, pero me alegra que sigas leyendo los drabbles ^^ Tienes razón, nos hace falta que Rukia sepa que Ichigo es un desastre sin ella, aunque por lo que le dijo en el capi 460 de "apenas me voy y te comportas como un debilucho" creo que sabe que él necesita apoyo y motivación, pero dentro de él siempre está ese deseo de proteger. Ahora, la verdad yo quiero saber qué rayos le pasó a Rukia con lo de Riruka y quiero ver a Ginjou usando a Rukia para hacer enojar a Ichigo xDD ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos leemos!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: **"You raise me up" (Tú me levantas) Versión de Lena Park

**Summary: **Cada vez que Rukia se sentía triste y sola, había alguien que siempre la animaba, alguien que la hacía ser mejor de lo que era, alguien que la levantaba para hacer su mejor esfuerzo…y ese era su Kaien-dono.

**Tiempo: **Pre-Bleach

**Pareja: **KaiRuki

**Género: **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Palabras: **413

Tú me levantas, Kaien-dono

Cuando Kuchiki Rukia se sentía triste y su alma dolía, cuando los problemas venían y embargaban su corazón, ella se sentaba a las afueras de su escuadrón a meditar, sumida en un completo silencio, intentando resolver sus problemas; era aquí cuando venía _él_ y se sentaba un rato con ella a hablar, aquel que siempre la comprendía y le daba consejos, aquel hombre al que admiraba y hasta amaba, ese hombre era Shiba Kaien.

Su Kaien-dono, como ella lo llamaba, era un hombre excepcional; tenía la particularidad de levantarla, levantarla para que ella se pudiera parar en las montañas, levantarla para que pudiera caminar sobre los mares tormentosos. Rukia se sentía fuerte cuando estaba sobre los hombros de Kaien; definitivamente, su teniente la levantaba para ser mejor de lo que era.

La vida no era vida sin tener hambre de ella, una ambición. El ser humano, incluso las almas de estos, eran ambiciosos por naturaleza, se la pasaban buscando durante toda su vida algo por lo qué vivir, algo más que los pudiera satisfacer, pero que, por más que buscaran, nunca encontraban. Cada impaciente corazón latía de manera imperfecta, y la Kuchiki no era la excepción, era como todos los demás, buscando algo que no necesitaba. Mas, cuando Shiba llegaba a su lado, hablándole de cosas que ella nunca se había percatado que existían, compartiendo con ella su filosofía de vida, Rukia se llenaba de maravilla, por haber encontrado un alma que sabía vivir; a veces, hasta llegaba a pensar que había visto un pedacito de eternidad en los ojos verdosos de ese hombre maravilloso.

Kaien siempre la levantaba para que ella pudiera superar cualquier obstáculo que la intentara detener; con sus tiernas y dulces palabras, sentía que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera, que realmente valía. Con el apoyo del teniente, ella olvidaba todos sus problemas, la ausencia de Renji y la frialdad de Byakuya y de su escuadrón, incluso encontraba maneras de resolver esos problemas. No podía evitar sentirse segura y fuerte en los brazos de ese hombre que tanto admiraba, aunque sabía que cualquier sentimiento que podía tener hacia él estaba prohibido al estar él casado, no podía evitar amarlo. Siempre estaría en deuda con Kaien por su apoyo incondicional.

_Gracias Kaien-dono, pues tú me levantas para ser mejor de lo que soy. _La peli-negra pensó a la vez que veía a su teniente, quien le estaba dando un consejo en esos momentos.


	48. Amo la manera en la que mientes

**Nota: **Ahora sí que no tengo excusa, tengo este drabble listo desde hace semanas pero no lo publiqué, primero, por una crisis emocional, luego me dio flojera y después vinvieron estas épocas festivas y estuve con mi familia todo el tiempo, en verdad lo siento. Bueno, volviendo al drabble, es un GinRan muy dramático que tiene dos partes, y la verdad ni es drabble, porque tiene muchas palabras jeje. Aquí se los dejo para que disfrutan. ¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo! ¡Que todos sus deseos se cumplan!

**Evanna-118: **No te preocupes por no comentar, entiendo jeje. Todas las canciones del nuevo disco de Avril Lavigne me recuerdan a Ichigo y Rukia xDD, es extraño, pero pienso en ellos siempre que escucho el disco. Jaja, pobre Kaien, ¿por qué lo odias? A mi me daba igual al principio, pero me dio pena ver a Rukia tan triste por su muerte. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos leemos!

**e-chan227: **no te preocupes por no haber dejado reviews, se te agradece el que dejaste jeje. Jaja, a mí me pasa igual, si Ichigo nunca hubiera aparecido, hubiera querido que Rukia se quedara con Kaien o con Renji, pero Kaien murió y mi Renji es SOLO MIO no lo comparto y opino que su tiempo ya pasó xD Jaja, sip Kaien está mejor soltero LOL. Kaien no debió morir tampoco y RomeoxJuliet es demasiado hermoso, me pongo triste siempre que recuerdo el final, sigo sin superarlo (maldita Ofelia ¬¬) ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos leemos!

**LORENIS-CHAN DE LAWLIET:** Me alegra que te gusten los cpais, ¡gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos leemos!

****Claw13:** **Rukia creció gracias a Kaien, él le enseñó muchas cosas y ahora aprende al lado de Ichigo, e Ichigo aprende con ella, es mutuo. Y bueno, si leíste los últimos capis de Bleach te habrás dado cuenta de que teníamos razón, Riruka estaba dentro de Rukia y se atravesó para salvarlos...que linda! La verdad es que amo a Riruka, y me alegra que fuera buena al final y que ahora, creo, será parte del equipo...y acabo de inventar una pareja crack, RenRiru (RenjixRiruka) jaja, po ser pelirrojos los dos y un amigo creó el ChadxJackie Bueno, ¡gracias por el review! ¡Te cuidas y nos seguimos leyendo!

**ShinigamiJazzDark89: **Me alegra que te haya gustado w, tu opinión se me hace la más importante pues tú me pediste el drabble jeje. Y pues, me gustaría que siguieras escribiendo, porque me gustan tus historias y sobre "La vecina..." la verdad a mí me encanta y me tiene intrigada, pero si decides no terminarla, tan siquiera sube el siguiente capi y luego me cuentas en que acaba, porque yo quiero saber quién es el padre del bebé de Nozomi y si Ichigo y Rukia podrán tener hijos. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Cuídate y nos seguimos leyendo!

P.D. Es recomendable escuchar la canción al leer el drabble

**Canción: **"Love the way you lie" (Amo la manera en que mientes) de Eminem feat. Rihanna.

**Summary: **Sabía que la estaba dañando, pero no le importaba, le encantaba este sentimiento. Los dos tenían la culpa, él lo sabía, pero no por eso ella lo iba a dejar, eso nunca.

**Tiempo: **UA

**Pareja: **GinRan

**Género: **Angst/Drama

**Palabras: **608

Amo la manera en la que mientes

Matsumoto Rangiku ya no podía hacer nada, estaba atrapada en un amor peligroso. Se había vuelto una masoquista, no le importaba el dolor que podía sentir, de hecho le gustaba sentirse así. No le importaba quedarse ahí sin hacer nada, llorando al sentir sus puños en su cara, al sentir el fuego consumirla, pues, después de todo, _amaba_ cómo Gin le _mentía_.

Ichimaru Gin no sabía cómo explicar su situación, solo podía decir cómo se sentía; era como tener un cuchillo clavado en su garganta, no podía respirar, pero seguía luchando mientras podía; mientras lo malo se sintiera como bueno, seguiría adelante. Estaba drogado de amor, borracho de odio; entre más sufría, más sentía que se sofocaba, y cuando estaba a punto de encontrar el fin, _ella_ lo había resucitado. Pero ahora, Rangiku lo odiaba y él adoraba eso, _amaba_ que ella lo _odiara_.

─ ¿A dónde vas? ─ Cada que se peleaban, Gin gritaba.

─ ¡Te estoy dejando! ─ La voz de ella se quebraba, mientras le gritaba.

─ ¡No lo harás! ¡Vuelve! ─ Gin decía, mientras le jalaba de la muñeca, volviendo a lo mismo.

Cuando todo iba bien entre ellos, era genial, hermoso, _perfecto_; mas, cuando estaba mal, era horrible, Ichimaru se sentía avergonzado de sus acciones. Siempre estallaba y gritaba cosas, como que Matsumoto lo engañaba con alguien más y era aquí donde le ponía las manos encima. Después, le prometía que nunca lo volvería hacer, diciéndole que no conocía su propia fuerza…pero eran puras mentiras.

¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien tanto que no puedas respirar bien cuando estás cerca de ellos? Eso les había pasado a Gin y Rangiku cuando se conocieron. Se vieron y no supieron qué fue lo que les pegó; sentían una calidez indescriptible cuando estaban juntos, pero ahora ya estaban hartos de verse diario. Prometieron nunca pegarse, nunca hacer cosas para lastimarse, ahora estaban frente a frente gritándose palabras llenas de veneno, para luego empujarse, rasguñarse, jalarse, perdiendo absoluto control.

Les decían que lo mejor era ir por caminos separados, pero ellos no la conocían a _ella_, quien era la que siempre volvía. Antes, quizás, ella sí hubiera salido de ese horrible círculo vicioso, pero eso fue ayer, ahora era un tiempo diferente. Gin le había prometido que la próxima vez se refrenaría de pegarle, pero no lo había cumplido; solo tenía una oportunidad, la vida no es un videojuego, pero le mintió de nuevo y ahora solo puede verla marchar desde la ventana.

Ichimaru sabía que habían dicho y hecho cosas de las que ahora se arrepentían, y terminaban en la misma rutina. Los temperamentos de ambos eran malos, eran iguales, en cuestiones del amor estaban igualmente ciegos. Gin le rogaba de nuevo, no había sido ella, era él quien estaba mal. Pero, quizás, su relación no era tan loca como creían, tal vez eso es lo que pasa cuando un tornado conoce a un volcán, lo único que sabían era que se amaban demasiado como para irse ahora.

─ Entra, recoge tus maletas. ─ Gin le dijo. Al ver a Rangiku dudar continuó. ─ ¿Acaso no escuchas sinceridad en mi voz cuando hablo? Ya te dije que fue mi culpa. La próxima vez golpearé la pared.

─ ¿La próxima vez? ─ Matsumoto, horrorizada le preguntó.

─ No habrá próxima vez, lo prometo.

Ichimaru le decía y la abrazaba, aunque era mentira. Estaba harto de estos juegos, solo quería a su amada de vuelta, sabía que era un mentiroso. Pero de algo estaba seguro, si ella volvía a intentar irse, Gin la amarraría a la cama y quemaría la casa.


End file.
